15 : 1
by Hana Riqa-chan
Summary: Nanami Haruka wants to be an actress. Saotome agrees on 1 condition. Nanami have to act a lot of roles.1 role, 24 hours. What will STARISH do from Nanami's strange behavior?What will Quartet Night do when Nanami touches their heart?What will HEAVENS do when they see a different side of Nanami? Nanami Haruka x STARISH,QN,HEAVENS and 1 OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ welcome to the first chapter! Enjoy and review if you like it. Sorry if the characters are... well off character! :D**

 **15 : 1**

 ****NARRATOR'S POV****

Nanami Haruka was nervous. She was infront of a big door. The door has a golden plat on it written 'SHINING'. Nanami Haruka knocked the door 3 times and said.

"A-ano, Nanami Haruka here, director-san. May I come in?" said the girl, nervously.

She put her ears on the door, hoping to get replies from the director.

"Mizz Naaanaamiii Haarukaaa? Oh, pleaaazee cooome iiinn!" said the director from the other side of the door.

The girl open the door and stepped inside.

 ****Nanami's POV****

I opened the door and stepped inside. 'calm down, Nanami. Just tell director-san what you want.' Nanami calms herself down.

I stood infront of the director. The director was writing something on a book at his desk. He looks serious.

"E-excuse me, director-san." I said. He looked up at me. I froze.

"Yes miss Nanami, how may I help you?" he said it with a serious tone that I have never heard before. It's kinda creepy.

"A-ano director-san, I was... umm...actually I am thinking of becoming an actress. And can you please let me be one? " I said.

The director was shocked. Then, he stood up!

"Mizzz Nanaaamiii, I aammm reaaalllyyy glaaddd yooouu aasskk! YEEESSS! Yoouuu caaan! HAHAHAA" the director said it on the table loudly. It looks like there was a rainbow behind him.

'Yes! I can be an actor. But what should I do?'

I turned around to look at the director. The director was still laughing on the table. Then he suddenly stop.

That made me shocked. The director looked at me seriously. I looked away, avoiding his gaze. Luckily he was wearing a sunglasses.

'Oh no! Why is he taking off his glasses? Put it back!'

"Mizz Naaanaaamiii, I haavveee thrrreeee queestioon foorr yoouuu. "He looked at me. I feel like I am paralised. His eyes was golden.

Beautiful.

He spoke again. With a serious tone, again.

"First, can you act? Second, would you do anything to become an actress? And third, why do you want to be an actress?" He said it really fast.

"Umm... I think I am capable of acting. Second, I will do anything to be one and third, because..." I stopped.

"Beecaauzzee , Mizz Naaanaaamiii?" the director ask me.

"It is because everyone around me is...well capable of doing something. While I... just standing here in a room composing songs. I know it is my dream to be a composer but I also want to be a part of the celebrity world."

I said it passionately. The director was speechless. Then, he laughed.

" Greeaattt aansweerr Mizzz Naaanamiii. Well then , you can be an actress with my help. But I will be the one who trains and examine you. I will send you a message everyday that'll inform your role for that day. It means you have to act one role for 24 hours. "

he said it. I felt happy.

"Umm... director-san. How many roles? Is it different kind of roles?" I asked.

"Oh, Mizz Nanaamiii. Of course it will be a lot of roles and different ones as well. This is to prove that you can act. But you must act that role for 24 hours, if you break that rule 3 time and your dream must be forgotten. Understand?"

he said it seriously. I felt happy but scared as well.

"Okay I understood. When will my training start? And could you please not tell anyone about my dream? I am planning on making it a surprise for everyone."

I smiled. He nodded.

"Mizz Nanaaamiii. Yoouuurrr traaiiiniinnggg willll staarrtt next weeekkkk on Monndaayyyy. Now, get going and compose more songs for STARISH and Quartet Night! " said the director. He said the last sentence with a serious tone.

I nodded and got out of the room. I sighed in relief. I am really excited about being an actress. Then I saw a poster about a festival. It'll be held tomorrow.

'It wouldn't hurt if I bring STARISH to the festival right? I feel so happy that I could scream. Now, let's find STARRISH!'

I walk down the hallways to find a young man with red hair. ' Ittoki-kun! Great, now I can ask him to tell STARISH about my plan.'

"Nanami!" Ittoki-kun called before I could.

He came towards me with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello, Ittoki-kun. I was wondering if you could ask all STARISH members to gather at the hall room. I'd like to talk something with all of you."

I ask him before he could say anything. He was shocked but he nodded and walk away to find the other members. Then, he turned back at me and said.

" Nanami, see you at the hall room after this. By the way, you look pretty today and happier." I smiled. Ittoki-kun compliments me recently every time he sees me. I wonder why.

I nodded and walk towards the hall room and was surprised. All of STARISH's members are all here except for the red haired boy.

Then, the boy appeared behind me , panting heavily. "Why didn't you pick up your phone, Tokiya? Nanami wanted all of us here to talk about something. But it seems that everyone is here."

I was still standing at the door. Ittoki-kun sat at the sofa beside Ichinose-san who is drinking tea. While Jinguji-san sit beside Hijirikawa-san who is reading a book.

I walk over and sat at a chair for one person. Syo-kun and Shinomiya-san was standing near the sofa. Everyone's eyes were on me the moment I sat down. I looked up to Jinguji-san, who suddenly stand up and walk towards me.

Everyone in the hall room was getting ready to pull Jinguji-san away if he tries to do something funny. Well, except for Hijirikawa-san and Ichinose-san.

He gave a kiss on my hand and said. Everyone sighed in relief.

"You look very beautiful today Little Lamb and also happier. Could you tell me why are you happier today?"

I laughed and nodded. He sat back where he was before. Then, I started to spoke.

"Umm...I was thinking of going to a festival with all of you. So, are you all free tomorrow?"

I asked with a bright smile. Everyone was shocked but then smiled after my words processed through their brains.

"Of course, I'll come." Was everyone's reply.

" Haru-chan, when will the festival start?" Shinomiya-san asked me. Everyone looked at him and to me.

" I think it's at 6pm. But is it okay for you all to come? I am worried cause there will big crowds." I said to them.

"Don't worry Little Lamb. As long as this is our date, I won't let anything bad happens to us."

Said Jinguji-san with a flirtious tone. I just smiled and nodded without realising he said 'our date'.

"As if this is your date, this is just our time with Haruka, right everyone? " said Cecil-san. Everyone nodded agrees with the brown haired boy.

I smiled. I stand up and bowed before them.

"Please take care of me tomorrow! And have fun as well, all of us." Everyone smiled and stand up too.

" Let's take care of Nanami/Little Lamb/Haruka/Haru-chan/Nanami/Haruka/Nanami!" everyone said in unison.

I excused myself and walk into my room. I feel really excited for the festival tomorrow and my training too. I lay down on my bed and slept the moment I put my head on a pillow.

 ****NARRATOR'S POV****

Nanami Haruka was in her room, smiling to herself brightly. Then, she lay down and fell asleep.

Without her knowing, there was a pair of eyes are watching her. A pair of unique eyes. Watching her from a tree near her window. The person was gone as wind blows by.

STARISH felt something was off at that time. But they ignored it. Without realising, the love of their lives are the target of a certain person.

On the other hand, Cecil saw something or rather someone on top of a tree near Haruka's window.

But he ignored it because it was just for a second. It was gone so, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Quartet Night also sense the weird presence for a second before it was gone. The man with long hair felt uneasy for the first time in his life.

Then, he remembered the commoner. The girl that composes songs. He shook his head for remembering something useless. The same goes for the other members and they too, ignored it.

Except for the man with brown hair. He felt worried for the girl who has stole his heart. But he too, ignored it in the end like STARISH.

After they all fast asleep, a certain person wanders around the main course hall. Looking for the girl's room. He opened the door and stepped inside.

He saw the beauty, sleeping in her bed facing his position. He take his hand out to touch the beauty's face. He stopped.

The girl turned around her position to the opposite of the person.

Then, a vase inside the girl's room fell on the floor. Causing everyone in the mansion to wake up and find the source of the sound.

The girl wake up and found a vase broken into pieces on the floor. She noticed the door was wide open. She stared on the floor.

She went off her bed and walk on the broken vase as if there was nothing. Her feets , bleeding. The first person to arrive was Ittoki Otoya.

The red haired boy looked over to Nanami who was strange. The girl is walking on the broken glass and something came across his mind.

She is being controlled!

Then, she fell on the floor. She fainted.

The boy catch her in time and yell for help before everyone arrive including Quartet Night.

Worried.

Everyone was worried. They are now at the hospital. Nanami was admitted in a hospital.

 _ **Thanks for reading. Sorry for any errors and please review if you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again~ Welcome to the 2** **nd** **chapter. Thank you** **xsafyx** **and** **Batool** **for your review. I appreciated it!**_

 _ **15 : 1**_

 **** NANAMI'S POV ****

I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room. The wallpaper are also white. Everything is white.

' Am I in heaven? Doesn't seem like it.' I smiled at the thought of it.

' I think I'm at the hospital. Why am I here?'

Then, I heard someone knock the door and went inside before I could say anything.

"Oh, so you're awake."

The man in white coat, I think he's the doctor said to me. I just smiled and ask him a question before he could leave.

" Doctor, why am I in the hospital? " the doctor looked shock and he walked out of the room.

I wanted to go to the toilet before I realised that my feet hurts, badly. I put my feet on the floor and try to stand. But it ended a failure.

I fell. My head was going to hit a table. So , I close my eyes, waiting what's ahead of me.

'What happen? '

I open my eyes and found a young man that I don't recognise. He smiled and said.

" You're lucky that I caught you in time or your head would hit the table." I was speechless.

He was beautiful. His hair was blue but not just normal blue. It is blue diamond.

His eyes, he was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't see it. He smiled again.

Beautiful smile. I feel like I'm paralysed.

I wanted to say something when someone open the door.

It was Syo-kun. He looked worried and tired.

I looked back at the man who caught me.

He was gone.

I felt sad. If only I knew his name. He was really nice. I'll treasure my memories with him. I looked back at Syo-kun.

He looked at me.

"Nanami, why are you on the floor?" He helped me up and put me on the bed.

" I fell down but I'm okay." I said.

" Are you sure? You look sad for some reason" I was startled.

'Do I look that sad? Is it because of that man? '

Syo-kun just smiled and sat on my bed with me. I looked around and ask him.

"Syo-kun, why am I in the hospital? Where are the other STARISH members?" I looked at him at the eyes.

He was avoiding my gaze. He wanted to spoke but he hesitated.

"Umm...don't you remember anything that happen last night?" he said.

I shook my head. But I force him to tell me.

"Syo-kun, please tell me what happen. Why am I in the hospital bed? Am I sick?" I asked him. He felt guilty.

" I do want to tell you but I just can't. I don't know how. It's complicated. I don't even know what exactly happen. You have to ask Ittoki." He said it with regret.

I nodded and smiled for his honest answer. Then, all of STARISH members came in.

I looked at everyone. They look worried. Shinomiya-san wanted hug me but Syo-kun manage to pull him away. Jinguji-san walk over to me and gave me roses.

" A rose for a rose." He said with a flirtiest smile.

Ichinose-san was with the doctor outside. Talking about my condition, I guess.

Then, Ichinose-san came in with the doctor. Everyone's eyes were on the doctor. The doctor check my condition before he spoke...

"Nanami Haruka-san? Do you remember anything weird or meeting anyone you don't know before waking up and realise you're at the hospital?" he ask.

I shook my head. His expression was puzzled but then he sighed.

" You will be discharge this evening at 3pm. You have to rest a couple of hours before you can continue doing your daily activities." He said to me.

I smiled and thanked him. After the doctor walk out of my room. Everyone approached me. They asked in unison.

"So, what about the festival?" I totally forgot about it.

"I guess we can go after I rest. I'll meet you all at the hall room at 11pm an hour before the fireworks start, okay?" I said. Everyone looked very excited.

Then, Hijirikawa-san spoke while watching at his watch on his wrist.

" It is almost 3pm, we can get ready for Nanami's discharge. Ren, you go to the counter to settle the payments. Everyone else help her to ... do whatever you want since nothing must be done. Tokiya, come with me." Hijirikawa-san gave orders to everyone. Then, he walk out of the room with Ichinose-san.

Everyone did what Hijirikawa-san told them to do. I wanted to stand up so I called Cecil-san,Ittoki-kun,Syo-kun and Shinomiya-san to help me.

"Can you stand, Haruka? Do you want me to carry you?" asked Cecil-san. But Syo-kun interrupted him.

"Oh no you don't. I will carry Nanami. I am stronger than you." Syo-kun said.

" I am obviously stronger than both of you. So, I will carry her!" Ittoki-kun joined the argument.

The three of them argued while Shinomiya-san just stared at me. He smiled at me. I smiled back not knowing why he smiled.

He come closer to me and whispered.

"You look cute everyday but today you look cuter than usual" he said. I blushed and thanked him. I look back at the three , who are still arguing.

They started pushing one another and accidently push Shinomiya-san. Everyone gasped. His glasses was on the floor.

Everyone waited for Satsuki to appear then he did.

Mean eyes were on all of them except for Nanami. Then, Satsuki spoke.

"Stop talking crap cause I'll be the one who carries her! Now step aside and bring all her things to the lobby." He said it furiously.

Satsuki turns to look at me. I avoid his eyes. I was afraid. He walks towards me. Ittoki-kun, Syo-kun and Cecil-san froze at their place. Their eyes were on me and Satsuki.

I know the three of them are also afraid of Satsuki. They couldn't do anything whenever he appears.

I looked at Satsuki who was in front of me. He took my hand and place it around his neck and using one arm, he lift me up.

"KYAA~!" I almost fell from him. He held me closer to his chest.

"Stop shouting, idiot! My ears hurt." Satsuki glared at me and walks out the door followed by the other three.

Everyone at the corridor looked at me and Satsuki. Heat went up to my face so I hid my face at Satsuki's chest. Then, I feel a movement.

I looked up at Satsuki. He was staring at me.

"Damn you're cute!" I didn't expect him to say that. He leaned towards me and...

I felt something pressed against my lips.

Satsuki is kissing me!

"Oi, what the hell are you doing Natsuki? " a voice shouted . It was Kotobuki Reiji-senpai from Quartet Night.

Satsuki was still kissing me. Not wanting to let go. I struggle. Before I knew it, I was in Kotobuki-senpai's arms.

Satsuki looked pissed. He gave senpai a death glare and left. I look behind to see Ittoki-kun, Syo-kun and Cecil-san, jaws dropped.

"Are you okay, kouhai-chan? What happen? Why did Natsuki kissed you? I can't believe he is bold enough to do that." Senpai look at me.

" Actually senpai, that wasn't Natsuki. That was Satsuki." Said Ittoki-kun. Then, Syo-kun explained it to senpai about Shinomiya-san's double personalities.

Kotobuki-senpai nodded.

" I think I understand that. Now, Nanami are you okay now? I was really worried when you were sent to the hospital." He did looked worried.

" I am okay now, I think. I just can't stand yet, that's why Satsuki was carrying me and now you are?" I forgot senpai is carrying me in his arm.

He laughed and started walking to the lobby. Then, Cecil-san stopped him.

" senpai, let me carry Haruka now. You must be tired from your work" Cecil-san offered senpai.

Surprisingly, senpai declined the offer and said...

"Nana-chan looks so cute today so, I'll be carrying her to the lobby. Besides, I don't want to see anyone else carrying the girl who stole my heart" he said it seriously.

"WHAT?!" was the unison of STARISH who overheard what senpai said. I was speechless.

"I can't believe our rival is our senpai as well. I've had enough of rivals, not you too. Unfortunately, Little Lamb belongs to me." Jinguji-san said it as if I'm not here with them.

" **NO! SHE IS MINE!** " my jaws dropped.

All of STARISH members including Kotobuki-senpai except Jinguji-san said it out loud.

"Hahaha...you imbeciles! Enough fighting over the commoner. She's not worth it. Now, don't you all want to go home?" Camus-senpai appeared as well as the other members of Quartet Night.

Everyone wanted to say something but Kurosaki-senpai spoke.

"Shut up! Just get ready to go to the mansion. Ugh, you are all annoying. " then, he walk pass me and stop.

Kurosaki-senpai looked at me for about two minutes and left. His expression was like...worried?

"According to my data, she will be much better if she get some rest from all of you annoying humans. You are making her feel uneasy." Said Mikaze-senpai.

So, Camus-senpai and Mikaze-senpai did the same thing like Kurosaki-senpai did. They stare at me and left as if they are worried.

Soon, we all go back to the mansion in a limousine including Shinomiya-san, who has turned normal back. Everyone was quite. I went to my room and rest until 10pm just in time to go to the festival.

After getting dressed up, I went to the hall room. I was wearing a pink yukata with small flowers on it. It is cute for my taste.

I walked into the room and was surprised to see everyone was gathered there. I smiled at them and said.

"minna, ikezou! (1)" I said cheerfully. Then, all of them was pulling my hand to the limousine except for Hijirikawa-san, Ichinose-san and Shinomiya-san.

They all looked excited as I am. We arrived at 10.15pm. A lot of stalls have opened up and there aren't many people as I expected, thank god for that.

We walked through the crowds. STARISH is in their disguise. So, no fan around them for once. The fireworks will be launch at midnight . So, we decided to kill time until the fireworks starts.

We went to almost all stalls there. Then, I received a message from director-san.

 _ **Changed my mind. You're acting will start now! Your role is...being a childish girl who is really carefree and does what she wants! Your role will end at midnight. This is just a little training so it won't take 24 hours. Good luck!**_

My jaws dropped when I read the message. The director sure likes to put on surprises! It wouldn't be a problem for me to act childish but carefree?

I'm not sure about that but doing anything what I wants is no problem! Acting less than 2 hours is okay for me.

"Little Lamb, why don't we enter that competition?" said Jinguji-san while pointing at one direction. I blushed when I knew what competition it is.

It is a competition for couples only. Much to everyone surprises I nodded. I will try me best to be carefree by not caring what I'd do from now on. ' It'll surely be tough'

 **** NARRATOR'S POV ****

All members of STARISH looked shocked. They didn't expect for Nanami to accept that offer knowing she would be shy.

Ren was shocked but then smile. He grab Nanami's hand to the stage but stopped when Tokiya pulls Nanami's hand and asked.

"Are you sure, Nanami? A lot of people will see you on stage." He tried to persuade Nanami not to join but she did something unexpected.

"Mou~ but I want to join, please?" she pouted and looked at all of them. They were surprise. They put their hands on their chest for Nanami's cuteness.

Ren leaned in and tried to kiss the girl. Cecil saw that and pull Ren away.

" She was so cute for a moment! Don't you all agree? I can't help myself!" said Ren, half shouting.

"You have to control yourself! Now Nanami, stop making that face or I'll kiss you. I'm just worried if you went up stage." Tokiya said that to Nanami.

Nanami stop pouting and walks towards Tokiya. She put her hand on his face sliding down to his cheeks and said...

" Don't worry, Ichi-chan. Nii-san will protect me. Wait, I want ice cream!" Nanami pull Tokiya towards a stall that sells ice cream.

Tokiya was still shocked as well as the other members. They are all at the bench eating ice cream. Tokiya end up buying ice cream for everyone including himself.

Nanami is humming while eating ice cream like a child. That left STARISH puzzled for Nanami's sudden change of behaviour.

"Hahaha! Masa-chan, you have ice cream on you cheek." Said Nanami to Masato.

" Does anyone have tissue to wipe it off?" Masato asking to other member. But Nanami did something unexpected again.

She licked the ice cream on Masato's cheek and said...

"It's chocolate, delicious!" Nanami sat back leaving everyone shocked.

Everyone stare at Nanami for her carefree action. She continued eating her ice cream. Masato is blushing like crazy, still can't believe the girl of her heart did that to him.

 _ **This is it for now! Thank you reading and please review if you like it.** **Sorry for any errors and sorry if the characters are not in characters.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again~ Welcome to the 3** **rd** **chapter for 15 : 1 ! Enjoy! Sorry for any errors.**_

 _ **** NANAMI'S POV ****_

I sat down back where I was before. I can't believe I'm that bold to lick Hijirikawa-san's cheek. I blushed a bit. I looked at them all and said...

" What? Why are you all looking at me like that? I was just helping Hijirikawa-san." I said innocently as if it was nothing.

" We're just shocked Haruka. We didn't expect that from you. " Cecil-san said to me. Everyone nodded.

" I thought that's normal between friends. What time is it now?" I asked Ittoki-kun, who is sitting beside me.

" 11:59, one more minute before the fireworks start." He said and smiled to me. Then, strong wind blows by.

"I love you."

I heard someone whisper to me. I was shocked. The voice seems familiar. Everyone looked at me.

The fireworks starts. I looked behind to see a blue diamond hair walking away. It is midnight. Meaning my acting is over. If I am carefree, I would chase the person who, once saved me from falling at the hospital.

I looked behind again. He was already gone. I felt tears on my cheek. STARISH panicked when they saw tears strolling on my cheek.

Shinomiya-san hurried to me.

"Haru-chan, why are you crying? Are you hurt?" I shook my head and said.

" I just feel like crying. The fireworks are just...beautiful." I looked up. It is indeed beautiful. I will remember this night where I met you, Blue Diamond.

After the fireworks ended, we went back to the mansion. I went straight to my room and slept without any second. Tired and happy and sad, all mixed up.

The next day, Nanami woke up early at 5.40am. No one was awake yet. So, the girl decided to walk around.

After taking a shower and fully dressed in her usual clothes. She walks towards the park near the mansion. No one was there. Of course there's no one. It's 6.00 in the morning.

After walking for 5 minutes, she started jogging around the park for 15 minutes. Then, she felt exhausted and sat down on a bench under a shady tree.

Old people are starting to jog around the park. The young ones are probably still sleeping. She took out an earphone and started to listen to music from her cell phone and continued jogging.

After minutes passed, time tells it is already 7.00am. She received a message from the director. Probably the role for today.

 _ **Good morning, Miss Nanami! The role for your acting today is being a seductive modern girl. You have to wear sexy clothes(not too sexy) that I've prepared in your room. Wear it but no sex. Just hugging and kissing. Not more than that. Understand? Good luck! And one more thing, you must seduce 2 members of STARISH and Quartet Night. They must be the first person you see. 1 hours for each person. So, it means 4 person must be seduced by you. Your acting will take 4 hours only.**_

I choked myself after reading the message. A seductive modern girl and sexy clothes?! NO WAY!

Acting really is challenging. Plus, I have to seduce 4 people but not just STARISH but Quartet Night as well?! God, please forgive for seducing 4 innocent man that doesn't know I'm acting.

And no sex?! Of course it's a no! I wouldn't even kiss or hug a person without a reason but now I have to, in order to seduce someone.

I went back to the mansion to start my training. I bought a magazine on my way back. The mansion was so quite and I decided to seduce 2 members of STARISH first. So I wandered around hoping to find STARISH's members than Quartet Night's.

I looked at the time. 8 in the morning. When will someone wake up? I can't wait to know if I can seduce someone. I took out the magazine a bought before I went back.

It's a 'How To Seduce The Man You Like' magazine. I opened page one. There are 10 ways for three pages. The other pages are full of something else.

I decided to read all the steps. I choked myself. The steps of seducing are ridiculous! Can I do all that? I read it again carefully.

I looked in front. I saw my first 'victim'. I sighed. It's a Quartet Night member. I guess I have to seduce a Quartet Night member first then.

I looked at my 'victim'. His is indeed beautiful. His hair is light blue. He is walking towards me. I looked up at him. His eyes is also light blue, like his hair.

"Good morning, Mikaze-senpai." I greeted him. While watching my watch, 8.30 am.

He nodded and sat at a sofa in front of me. He is starting to read his book. I stand up and sit beside him at the same sofa.

" How are you doing, senpai? I haven't seen you in a while." I asked while smiling seductively.

He ignored me. So , I took this chance to stare at him intentionally. He noticed my look but ignored it again.

Then, I decided to walk around him. I leaned at him near his ear. I think he didn't noticed.

" You... are ...my ...first...prey" I said half whispering. I think he heard me clearly.

He looked at me, confused. Before he said anything, I did something from the book. It said ' give teasing kisses'. It means to kiss someone on the cheek or brush your lips against his. I rather kiss him on the cheek.

I gave him a flirtatious look at him and said...

" You look very handsome, Mikaze-senpai! I can't hold myself. " I leaned at him closer from behind him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He was shocked but his face was emotionless.

I forgot.

He is a robot. The magazine didn't tell how to seduce a robot.

I'm in trouble. He turned around to face me.

He looked at me seriously. I just gave him a sexy smile. I know I can't blushed when I did that.

" What do you think you're doing?" he asked straight forwardly. I ...am...speechless.

 _ **** AI'S POV ****_

I looked at her blankly on the outside. Inside, I feel like exploding. My data can't process what was happening so instead, I asked her.

" What do you think you're doing?" I asked her. She looked speechless.

Then, her behaviour changed. She leans closer to me near my ear. I can feel her breath. I never felt something like this before.

I can hear her heartbeat. It's fast. I felt this strange sensation. I feel like I want to pull her and kiss her.

' Why am I feeling this?!' I shouted in my mind.

" Hahaha" she laughed near my ear. It sounds so... seductive.

"nothing, just...seducing you" the moment she said 'seducing you' , I could feel something on my lips. She is brushing her lips on my lips!

I widened my eyes in surprise.

Not because of her action, it is because of mine! Without realising, I pulled her and kissed her.

She smiled while kissing me back. She put her tongue in my mouth. I twirled and rubbed my tongue against hers.

I felt pleasure and wanted to do more. I hugged her closely.

She pulled back and push me on the sofa. Now we're both are laying on the sofa. She is on top of me.

'I need to stop!'

I tried pushing her away but she leans closer to me.

" Let's continue where we...stop" she whispers to me. It turns me on.

'Since when does this girl knows how to seduce people, especially a robot like me?'

She kiss me forcedly. I couldn't resist. She really is good on seducing me. I lost. I am a robot and yet couldn't resist my desires like a human.

I kissed her back until she pulled back for air. Then, she asked me...

" senpai, what time is it now?"

" it is 9.35 in the morning. Why do you ask?" I answered her.

She looked surprised for some reason. I couldn't tell why. She looked at me and said something I don't understand.

"Oops, time's up! I even take extra 5 minutes. Sorry Mikaze-senpai. I have something else to do now. See you next time" she said that and stand up.

Before she left, she gave me another quick kiss on my lips that shocked me. I smiled after that. She walked away hurriedly.

She looked back and gave the flirtatious smile to me. I feel heat rushed to my face. I heard her chuckled before she is out of my sight.

I sat down on the sofa and closed my eyes. I touch my lips and smiled.

"Is this how it felt to be seduced? " I mumbled to myself.

I continued reading my book in the hall room.

 _ **** NANAMI'S POV ****_

" Oh my god!" I said half screaming in my room.

I blushed when those moments come back to me.

" I can't believe I seduced Mikaze-senpai and it worked. I didn't think those steps would work on a robot." I said again quietly.

I flip the pages on the magazine and read the steps again. I looked in front and wondered.

" What if Mikaze-senpai falls in love with me? That'll make things worse. STARISH will have another rival then. Now, who is going to be my next victim?"

'Wait, why am I saying like I enjoyed seducing?!'

'but It did make me happy when Mikaze-senpai falls for my trap. Why am I turning into a real seductive woman?!'

I sigh in frustration. I can't believe I ever thought of that. Then, I saw a paper bag on my bed.

I saw clothes inside it. Sexy ones.

I forgot the director told me to wear those while seducing. I totally forgot. But even without it, I did seduced Mikaze-senpai easily.

I got up and went to the bathroom. A dress

I turned around after putting on the dress. The dress is red-coloured. A perfect colour for my white skin.

I looked at my back. Its completely exposed. the dress's length stop at my thighs. It is sexy for me. Suddenly wind blows by.

"beautiful" someone whispers.

I looked around my room. No one was there. Who said that?

I smiled. The wind says I'm beautiful, that's enough for me.

I walked around and trying to be confident in myself. After gathering some courage inside, I walked at the halls. The hall room was empty. Mikaze-senpai was no longer there.

I continued walking.

'What if I found Mikaze-senpai again? I'm afraid he'll drag me to his room, seeing me wearing sexy is enough to make him completely turned on. '

I walked cautiously. Now, I feel like a thief.

I pushed back my hair. My hair is curled now. Just to make sure it'll fit in my sexy image. And it does.

I looked like a different person.

"Oi, who are you?!" a voice yelled at me. I froze.

I turned around and saw my next victim. A Quartet Night member, again. I look at the time, 12.00 noon.

Kurosaki-senpai looked confused. Can't he recognise me?

" I asked, who the hell are you?" he repeat his question.

I am still in my thoughts. Should I say my name, or just walk to him and seduce him? It's very hard since the grey- haired man is actually dangerous enough for me to approach him.

He punched the wall trying to get my attention. I looked up to him and give him a seductive smile. I think he froze, why?

" get out! What are you doing here in the first place?" he walks towards me and grab my hand.

He is dragging me out of the mansion!

I almost fell and accidently kissed him. We both are surprised. We kissed for almost 2 minutes.

He didn't pull back. I started seducing him. I kissed him the way I kiss my first victim.

I put my tongue inside his mouth. But he didn't do anything. Then, he started to kiss me roughly. I moaned. It hurts and yet I felt pleasure.

This victim is also easy to be seduced. I pulled back needing air. I realised we're both on the ground now. I lay down on his chest.

His heartbeat is really fast. Then, he pushed me by surprised but I was still on top of him.

" WHAT THE HELL ?!" he shouted at me. I just smiled at him. I leaned closer to him to kiss him again.

"Wait, you! Idiot girl, why are you wearing ...this ?" he asked me while pointing at my dress.

I run my fingers on his chest and said.

" How could you not recognise me, senpai? I'll give you a punishment then. " he looked shocked.

Before he said anything , I leaned in and kiss him. I smiled as he kissed me back. I moaned, it's hard to not make any sounds.

He started to kiss me roughly. We pulled back for some air. And I heard he say,

" You look very appealing" I am shocked. He touches my back to pull me closer to him. I place my hand on his neck and kiss him.

I kiss him for a long time. I can't deny the fact that I enjoy kissing him. Actually I like kissing, not just with him.

I looked at my watch, 12.29 noon. One more minutes before this has to end. I closed my eyes and kiss him passionately.

Then, I pulled back and got up.

" Sorry, senpai. But I have something else to do now. See you next time. " I said and walked away.

I turned around and gave him a quick kiss like I did to Mikaze-senpai.

I ran to my room. I sat on my bed.

I screamed quietly. I can't believe I seduced two members of Quartet Night already. I didn't expect it to be this easy.

After calming down, I walked out of my room. Searching for my third victim, a STARISH member.

"Haru-chan!" an orange- haired male call out to me.

Without realising, I gave out a devil smile. I turned around.

" Hello Shinomiya-san. Just in time to show up. I need you to help me with something." I said with an evil smirk.

'Wait, since when I turned into an evil woman?'

 _ **That's all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have an offer for you readers. You can pm or review me one member of STARISH to be seduced by Nanami. So, hurry and choose so I can write a chapter for you all. See you next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**15 : 1**_

 _ **Hello~ welcome to the 4** **th** **chapter! Thank you** **Female President Cocoa-sensei, Account-No.01632, Batool and aimiaika** **for your reviews and choices! Enjoy!**_

 _ **** NANAMI'S POV ****_

"Haru-chan!" an orange- haired male call out to me.

Without realising, I gave out a devil smile. I turned around. I checked the time, 1.30pm.

" Hello Shinomiya-san. Just in time to show up. I need you to help me with something." I said with an evil smirk.

He is now in front of me with a confused look.

"Haru-chan, why are you wearing like this? This dress doesn't suit you." He said while pointing his finger at my dress.

" I like this dress. It is sexy, don't you think?" I said with a flirtatious tone but he didn't care about that. So I spin around , showing my exposed back to him.

He expression is still the same. ' Doesn't he know I'm seducing him?!'

"come on, Haru-chan. Let's go buy a cute dress for you. Sexy dress are totally not for you. Cuteness suit you much better." He said while dragging me into a limo.

He sat further away from me. So , I move to sit beside him. He looked shocked but smile at me innocently.

'God, forgive me for seducing a very innocent man.'

I lay my head at him. He doesn't seem to care. I took his hand and hold it.

"Haru-chan, are you cold? Here." He hugged me.

' who's the one being seduced now?'

I hugged him back. I took his hand and run my fingers on his palm. He chuckled. I looked at him.

" Haru-chan, it tickles. " he said at me.

I looked at his lips and his cheek. 'What if I try kiss him on the cheek?'

"Shinomiya-san, you look very cute today." I said and kiss his cheek quickly.

He looked surprised and then he laughed softly.

"Haru-chan, aren't I the one who is supposed to that? You look very cute too! " he said while kissing my cheek too.

I laughed. Shinomiya-san really is cute. We arrived at the shopping complex. We go to each store that sells cute dresses. Mostly, Shinomiya-san is the one choosing dresses for me. I looked at the time 2.00pm.

Time sure flies fast.

Shinomiya-san paid all the dresses for me. 30 minutes more to try seducing him.

"Shinomiya-san, can I buy at least one sexy dress. A night gown, maybe? " I asked him. He nodded. I pulled him into a store full of sexy dresses.

I choose one dress that has short sleeves , almost like a singlet and the dress's length stop before my knees. It is purple – coloured. I went to the dressing room to try it on.

I came out in the dress and called out for the male.

 _ **** NATSUKI'S POV ****_

I sat down on a chair in front of the dressing room Haru-chan just went into. We had a lot of fun together, mostly me.

I smiled when the memories of Haru-chan's behaviour in the limo came to me. Haru-chan is sooo cute! Then, I remembered Nanami's sexy dress.

It is indeed sexy but I feel nothing when I look at her exposed white skin. If the other STARISH members saw that, they would already do things on her.

Maybe because I see Haru-chan as a sister? She is just very cute! I know I love her but I'm not sure if I love her as a woman or a sister.

"Shinomiya-san? How do I look?" Haru-chan called out to me after getting out of the dressing room.

My jaws dropped. Haru-chan looked very beautiful and sexy too. I got up and walked towards her.

I leaned closer to her. She looked up to me.

'she looked so cute!'

I kissed her. She was surprised. The kiss didn't last long until I realised my own action.

" I'm sorry, Haru-chan. I didn't mean to kiss you. You just looked very cute that time. " I said apologetically.

For some reason, she just smiled. She looked happy for a second there. I wonder why?

" it's okay, Shinomiya-san. I don't mind. " was all she said and she went to the dressing room back.

After 5 minutes, she came out and paid for the dress.

"You look very beautiful, cute and sexy in that dress , Haru-chan." I complimented her.

She thanked and asked me if I wanted ice cream. I nodded excitedly. She asked me the time, I said 2.30pm and she looked disappointed.

We bought 2 cups of ice creams. One for me and one for Haru-chan. Her ice cream flavour is chocolate chip and for me is very berry strawberry that is super sweet and sour.

We both sat down on a bench, eating our ice cream quietly. Then, I heard her chuckled. I looked at her.

"Haru-chan, why did you chuckle?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just you look cute while you were eating you ice cream. Can I taste it?" she asks for my ice cream but the last bit was already in my mouth.

She saw my expression and she knows it's finish but she didn't look disappointed .

"But I really want to taste it" she said that and kissed me by surprised.

She pulled back.

" It really is delicious!" she said that like nothing ever happen.

I could feel heat rush to my face. I stared at her.

" What? I just wanted to taste that ice cream. Besides, you kissed me at the dressing room by surprise too." She said to me.

I am speechless. Why do I feel like I'm being seduced?

I got up and throw my ice cream cup. She was still eating her ice cream. Like nothing happen. I stare at the sky. I tried to relax my mind.

Something or rather someone want to take Haru-chan away from me. She screamed for help. That's when I realised she's in trouble.

"Hey, what are you doing to Haru-chan?" I shouted. 4 men was surrounding Haru-chan. Haru-chan looked scared and for some reason ,sexier.

'What are you thinking, Natsuki?! Save her!'

 _ **** NARRATOR'S POV ****_

Natsuki was standing in front of 4 men. 2 men were holding Haruka, so she couldn't run away. She was trembling.

Natsuki don't know what to do. He is not an expert on fighting. But he knows the other one in him is the best fighter.

He stood still . The 4 men just watch Natsuki's action and they saw he take off his glasses.

Wind blows by and the 4 men could feel as if lightning just struck them. Natsuki's eyes were furious as if their was not Natsuki's.

Satsuki glared at them. He saw Haruka trembling. Deep down, he felt he wanted to rip their head offs for scaring Haruka. He step closer.

2 of the men was ready to put on a fight. Both of them was standing in front of Satsuki before they realised they passed out on the floor. Punch marks on their cheek.

2 of the men that was holding Haruka, lets go of her and Satsuki seeing this, shouted.

"Run, Haruka!"

She ran and now Satsuki will bring hell to those men who make Haruka tremble. He gave out an evil smile and crack his knuckles.

Haruka ran as fast as she could going nowhere. She stop and rest at a bench. She looked back and saw them for afar. There was 4 men laying on the floor, all beat up. But she couldn't see Satsuki anywhere.

She hope the next time she sees him, will be Natsuki instead of Satsuki.

"Found you!" a voice said from behind her.

She screamed and suddenly couldn't feel the ground as Satsuki carried her, bridal style.

"Oi, stop screaming. Tch, just shut up." Satsuki glared at Haruka. Haruka then realised Satsuki was the one carrying her. She didn't spoke a word.

Satsuki was walking to the limo while Haruka hid her face in Satsuki's chest as everyone was watching Satsuki carrying her.

Satsuki stepped in the limo with Haruka. Inside the limo, Haruka was sitting on Satsuki's lap. Then , Haruka moved to the side until Satsuki pinned her down. Haruka squealed.

"Wh-what are you d-doing, Satsuki-san?" Haruka said, fear in her voice.

"Eh? I thought you were seducing me all this time. I still couldn't believe that fool didn't realise you were seducing him. But all that, was enough to make me turned on" that was Satsuki's reply.

Satsuki kissed Haruka roughly and passionately.

Haruka kissed him back. It took some time to seduce this guy.

The limo made a turn that causes them to fall on the bottom of the limo. Haruka was now on top of Satsuki.

Their tongue twirled against each other. Satsuki was now topless. Haruka touched Satsuki's abs. Satsuki was rubbing Haruka's back that is exposed. Until they arrived in front of the mansion.

They got out and walk to the nearest guest room. They continued kissing without a care in the world. That is until Haruka' cell phone is ringing.

"Mizzz Nanaaamiiii, didddnn'tt I tolddd yoouuu. No seexxx ? that was more than 1 hour but I forgive you. You still have 3 chances. " the director said. Satsuki could hear it too.

He looked at Haruka, confused but Haruka just went out of the room leaving Satsuki.

Haruka could hear Satsuki shouting her name. But she went to her room. She saw her door room.

She fell down.

She bump into someone.

She looked up and smirked.

Her 4th victim. A STARISH member.

Interesting.

 _ **That's all. Thank you for reading. Sorry for any errors. Please review if you like it. I know it's short, don't hate me but I got great news about my offer.**_

 **For now , there are 4 readers with their choices. I totally forgot that different readers , different minds. So there will be a lot of choices.**

 **2 readers want Ren and 2 readers want Tokiya. Its hard to choose BUT I didn't say I'd choose one SO,**

 **YES! I'm going to write both in one chapter so its gonna be short.**

 **I just can't disappoint my readers so yes be happy! Cuz im doing for you. I'm sorry for the readers that wanted another member cuz I've made my mind . I'll write a chapter where Haruka seducing Ren and Tokiya.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello readers~ I appreciate those who followed and** **favorited** **this story. Welcome to the 5** **th** **chapter.** **Enjoy!**_

 **A/N:** Before you proceed, please read this.

Actually, I am a person who likes to change my mind last minute. So, I changed my mind about writing Nanami seduces Ren and Tokiya. Instead, I wrote Nanami seduces someone else(find out below!) BUT! I wrote a special chapter where Nanami seduces Ren and Tokiya. But that incident will never be mention in future chapters. While the 4 persons being seduced by Nanami MAY BE mention in future chapters. So, no worries! Now, you can proceed

 _ **** Nanami's POV ****_

I hurriedly walking to my room. I ignored all Satsuki's calls. I heard him snort. I looked at my watch on my wrist.

It's 5.00pm. 'Wow, I took a lot of time to seduce Natsuki and Satsuki.'

I turned around the corner and fell on my butt.

I bumped into my 4th victim. A STARISH member.

Ittoki Otoya, the most pure and innocent person besides Shinomiya-san.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Nanami. I didn't see you there. Why are you in a rush?" he helped me up and asked me.

"Umm, nothing just I wanted to go for a walk and since you're here. Do you mind going for a walk with me?" I asked him. A chance to seduce him.

It'll totally be hard like with Natsuki.

"Of course, let's go! " he looked really happy. He grab my hand and we walk out of the mansion.

I think he didn't realise he was holding my hand until he realise he was walking really fast.

"Ittoki-kun, slow down. You're going too fast. " I said while panting.

Ittoki-kun looked back at me and quickly let go of my hand. I saw him blush.

If holding hands makes him blush, I wonder what face he'd make if we kiss.

"I'm sorry Nanami. Let's rest there. "

We walk to the bench and sit down. Suddenly, Ittoki-kun stood up and looked at a direction.

" I think I saw ice cream. What flavour do you want?" he asked me.

" Vanilla is fine. Thank you" I replied and he disappeared the moment I blink my eyes.

He came back 1 minute later. 2 ice cream cones in his hand. One vanilla , one chocolate. He hand the vanilla ice cream to me.

I thanked him. Then, I thought of a game. I stopped him from biting his ice cream.

"Wait Ittoki-kun! Do you want to play a game?" I said quickly and he nodded.

I smiled. I looked at the time,6.00pm.

" Who finishes their ice cream first wins and the loser must listen to the winners request. "

 _ **** ITTOKI'S POV ****_

I think for a second.

'If I win, I could ask Nanami to be my girlfriend or maybe kiss me'

I could feel heat rush to my face.

I nodded to her.

" Okay , I agree." I said

The competition starts.

We ate our ice cream really fast. We stopped for a second because of brain freeze and we continued eating.

In the end, Nanami wins.

"Yeah! Haha I win. Now you have to listen to my request." She jumped of joy.

I sigh. I put on a disappointed face. I miss my chance to make Nanami my girlfriend.

"Aww, Ittoki-kun... don't be so sad. My request isn't so hard. I just want to be your ... for 30 minutes." She said.

I chocked myself. She want to be my what?

I totally spaced out that I didn't hear her request.

"My what, Nanami?" I asked her.

She leaned closer to my ear. I almost panicked when I could feel her breath. My heart feel like it's going to jump out.

"Your girlfriend." I snapped out of my thoughts.

'She wants to be my girlfriend?!' I feel like it's a dream come true.

But she did said for 30 minutes only.

"For 30 minutes only, okay?" she said it again.

"But why do you want to be my girlfriend? And why 30 minutes? " I ask her.

" First, I just want to know how it feels to be a girlfriend and second, 30 minutes is enough time to do what a couple always does. " she replied to me.

'What a couple always does?! Does she want to kiss me or something?! ' I blush again.

I heard her chuckled. I looked at her.

"What's so funny, Nanami?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just you look really cute!" she said.

I blushed harder. She chuckled again.

"Why are you complimenting me? I'm the one who is supposed to compliment you." I said.

"Because I want to see you blush." She said bluntly.

My face is now as red as my hair. I turned away.

I froze. 'Nanami is hugging me from behind!'

"You really look cute, Ittoki-kun!" she said it again.

I've been blushing since I met her. She said I'm cute and now we are a couple, just for 30 minutes.

I think I'm in heaven.

"Now, what do we do?" she asked me.

I think for a second and my hands started moving on its own.

I grab and squeeze her hand. She looked shock.

"Umm, couples are supposed to hold hands, don't you think? " she nodded.

" Usually, couples kiss. Are we going to do that too?" I asked her.

" Yes, we're going to that too. Are you okay with that?" she asked me.

I feel like I'm dancing in the air. This is totally a dream come true.

My first kiss will be with the girl I love!

"Look, there's a poster!" she said excitedly and drag me to a wall with a poster on it.

"A festival is held near here starting at 6pm! It has already started! The fireworks will start at 7.00pm. Let's go!"

'Wow, she's really excited about being my girlfriend huh?'

Now, she is holding my hand and dragging me to a festival that I'm not even sure where.

"We have arrived" she said. I look in front.

"Wow! There's so many people. They will recognise me. How are we going to handle that?" I asked her. My face shows a worried expression.

She chuckled. Then, she went to a stall nearby. I looked down. My hair hid my eyes. Trying to close my face from everyone.

Then, I felt something covering my face. I looked up. She just smiled at me.

"Here, wear this mask. I'll be wearing one too so don't worry if anyone is looking at you weirdly. Because you're not alone." Nanami said while putting on her mask.

I looked at my mask. A bear mask. I looked at her mask. The same kind of mask. A bear too.

"Thank you, Nanami. It's cute!" I said to her, smiling. She took off her mask.

She leaned closer to me and whispers in my ear. I felt shiver down my spine.

"It's our couple mask. Don't lose it, okay?" she winked at me.

I froze. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'll treasure it for the rest of my life!" I put on my mask. I saw her from the holes at my mask. She put on her mask again.

She hold my hand and we walk through the crowds. I looked at her. I could sense her smile even though I couldn't see it.

We go to each stall there. Our eyes wandered at all the food and other items. We saw a bench and sat there. My eyes saw a takoyaki stall and decided to bought some.

I bought a box of 5 sticks of takoyaki. 1 stick with 3 balls of takoyaki. I came back to Nanami who is looking around. I hand her the box and took one stick. We took off our mask.

"Here , have some takoyaki. It's good!" I said. I bite my takoyaki. The moment we started being a couple, it's been very awkward.

"Um..thank you, Ittoki-kun. " she took out a stick and ate some. She smiled and nodded.

" It really is good!" she ate more. She looks so cute while stuffing the takoyaki in her mouth.

I sat beside her and continued eating my takoyaki. I ate it quietly. I finished my first stick and I took another one.

I stuff the whole ball of takoyaki in my mouth. Unfortunately, the ball was too big for my mouth. Half of it was still out if my mouth.

I looked towards her. She chuckled and move closer to me. My eyes widen in shock.

She bite half of the takoyaki from my mouth!

Our lips touched and I froze.

I was so shocked that I swallowed the other half without chewing. I choked myself and hurriedly drank a mineral water bottle that Nanami handed me.

I breath heavily. Trying to calm myself of sudden shock. I looked at her. She looked worried.

"I'm sorry for my action. Are you okay?" she said.

"Ah, it's okay. Just... why did you do that?" I asked her.

"Well, couples always share their food right? So, that was what I did. I'm sorry if I cause you a sudden heart attack" she stood up and bowed apologetically.

"Like I said, it's okay. Please, sit down." I pat the other side of the bench next to me. She sat beside me and lean her head on my shoulder.

We continued eating. Nanami threw the box after we finished the takoyakis. Now, we're walking forward while holding our hands. We put our mask on back.

"Ittoki-kun, look. There's a photo booth." She said and drag me there.

"Welcome! Do you want to take a photo? You can pick an outfit based on your chosen theme. There's a wedding theme, fairy tale theme and many more themes. The costume is for free but the pictures are for sold. You have to buy it at that counter" said a girl in a yukata while pointing at a counter with another girl.

"Ittoki-kun, let's take a picture! What theme do you want?" she asked me.

"Okay, I think it's better if you decide. I'm okay with any of these themes. " I said while staring at her.

"Umm, maybe we'll take the wedding theme. Are you ok-" She turns to me and accidentally kissed me on the cheek.

We turn away. We blushed.

"S-sorry, Ittoki-kun but are you o-okay with the wedding theme?" she ask me again.

"Uh-huh. I'm okay with that. " I said while nodded.

I saw a smile on the girl in yukata's face.

Then, the girl in the yukata gave me a white tuxedo just my size while another girl gave Nanami a dress, that I didn't saw.

I stepped inside the dressing room and took off my mask. I stared at the white tuxedo for a while and tried it on.

'Perfect fit! '

I stepped outside and I heard a girl squealed. I looked at the girl in the yukata.

'Crap!'

I slap my forehead. I totally forgot to wear my mask. Never mind, what's done is done. I just smiled to the girl and she rushed to me to take my signature and a picture.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl in the yukata.

"Umm... just call me Sakura-chan." She said while blushing.

" Sakura-chan, please don't tell anyone I'm here. I just want to be alone with my girlfriend." Sakura-chan just nodded and went to check on Nanami.

 _ **** NANAMI'S POV ****_

A girl gave me a white wedding dress. I stepped inside a dressing room. It's so beautiful, I stared at it for almost 2 minutes. I took off my mask.

I wore the dress and stare at myself in the mirror. The wedding dress is like a ballgown. It fitted perfectly in my body and the dress's length is at my ankle. It is U- shaped neckline and a short sleeves, more like gloves.

"Um miss, are you done? Your boyfriend is waiting."A voice asked. I think it's the girl who greeted us earlier.

A while after that, I stepped out from the dressing room. I saw Ittoki-kun, smiling at me. He looked cute and handsome.

He looked at me strangely. He looked like he was paralysed. I smiled back at him and noticed he didn't wear his mask.

I forgot to put on my mask too. I left it in the dressing room.

Strangely, no one noticed Ittoki-kun, a STARISH member is near them.

"You look beautiful, my lady. " Ittoki-kun said using the same tone like Jinguji-san. He bowed while putting his hand out in front of me.

I just smiled and took his hand.

" You look very handsome as well, young man." I said with a very elegant tone like a princess would say.

"haha, come. The photographer is waiting to take our wedding picture." He put his hand on my waist and we both walk to a place with 2 bridal chairs.

'It feels I'm really getting married!' I sat down on a bridal chair that is decorated beautifully.

While Ittoki-kun walk to the photographer that is the same girl who greeted us. I saw Ittoki-kun whisper to the girl. The girl smiled.

A feeling came to me. I felt jealous. Ittoki-kun walk to me and kneel down infront of me and took out a ring.

I was shocked.

Snap!

I looked at the photographer. She nodded and smile to us. Ittoki-kun stood up.

" How's the picture, Sakura-chan?" Ittoki-kun ask the girl. She just shows thumbs up. Ittoki-kun looked at me and smiled.

"Did that shock you, Nanami?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do that and I wanted to see your expression. You looked very cute!" he said and laughed.

I just smiled and walk over to Sakura-chan. She looked up at me.

"Sakura-chan, right? I wanted to do something so can you take our picture? But you have to be quick because it won't be long." I said hurriedly.

"Yokai!" she said while saluted at me.

I walk back to Ittoki-kun and smirked.

Payback time!

"Nanami, why did you sm-"

I kissed him on the lips.

Snap!

I pulled back and laughed. His face was priceless. I looked over at Sakura-chan. She is holding her laugh.

"Sakura-chan! How's the picture?" I asked her while wiping my tears.

"bwahaha! The picture is priceless!" she exclaimed.

"really?" I walked to her. She showed me the picture. I looked at Ittoki-kun's face. I burst into laughter again.

Ittoki-kun's face is really red and his eyes were wide while our lips were against each other. We both laughed. I looked at Ittoki-kun. He is touching his lips while covering his hand with his other hand.

His face, still red. I walked over to him and said.

"Are you okay, Ittoki-kun? I didn't mean to make you so shocked. I just want to see your shock expression and it was priceless. "

I laughed again. He looked up at me and stand straight.

"Sakura-chan!" Ittoki-kun called the girl and nodded. I looked at the girl and looked back at him.

Soft lips on mine.

Snap!

I pushed him. He laughed.

"And that was for stealing my idea. I wanted Sakura-chan to take our picture while kissing you. But it turns out you planned it out too." He said.

Then, we took a lot of pictures with different poses. Such as Ittoki-kun hugging me, he carried my bridal style and lots more.

I blushed but I'm not the only one. Ittoki-kun is blushing like crazy too.

"Nanami, could you buy a mineral water bottle for me? I'll go buy the pictures we took." He said while heading to the counter.

I walk to a stall and bought 2 bottles of mineral water bottle. I touched my cheek. It's still hot!

Damn, Ittoki-kun!

I was supposed to seduce him and now its the opposite.

I checked the time 6.58pm. How long has it been since I tried to seduce him?

I forgot! Nevermind. Now, 2 minutes before the firework starts.

I sat down on a bench. Later on, Ittoki-kun came with an envelope in his hand. His smile was bright.

He sat down beside me and I gave him a bottle. He drank the water until its half left.

"Ah, so refreshing! Do you want to see the pictures, Nanami?" he asked me.

Boom!

The fireworks started. We looked up at the sky.

"It's beautiful. " I said. He looked at me.

We looked into each others eyes. I hold his hand. He smiled. I rest my head on his shoulders.

We continued looking up at sky. I looked down when my neck started to hurt. Ittoki-kun was still looking upwards.

A gust strong wind blows through us as a voice whispers to me.

"You will remember me" it said. I looked behind.

And there it is. I saw a blue-diamond coloured hair before everything went dark.

"NANAMI!" was the last thing I heard before darkness engulfed me.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Review if you like it. I hope its not boring. Sorry for any errors!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello readers~ Welcome to the special chapter I wrote especially for** **Female President Cocoa-sensei** **,Batool,aimiaika** **and** **Account-No.01632** **.** **Enjoy! Sorry for any errors~**_

 _ **** NANAMI'S POV ** (REN'S CHAPTER)**_

I can't believe I succeeded! I seduced Natsuki or rather Satsuki. Still the same person, right?

I turn around the corner to see my door room.

I fell down. I bump into someone.

I looked up to see my 4th victim. A STARISH member.

I wonder what will happen if I flirt with Jinguji-san.

#ACH - anything could happen.

And maybe it will.

" Oh, I'm so sorry My Lady. I didn't see you there. Here, let me give you a hand." I said to me and lend me his hand.

I got up and purposely fall into his arms. He smiled.

My world turned dark.

"My Lady!" was the last thing before I slept.

"What did you do to her?!" I heard someone's voice. I think it's Ittoki-kun's. My head is spinning.

"I didn't. I just bump into her then she fell into my arms. She passed out after that. " I heard Jinguji-san said. Jinguji-san is carrying me, bridal style.

Then, I could feel a hand touching my forehead.

"She doesn't seem to have a fever. I wonder why she faint." This time, it's Hijirikawa-san's voice.

I opened my eyes to see all members of STARISH is starring at me. I looked at Jinguji-san with a smile. He smiled back.

" Are you okay , My Lady? Why did you faint in front of me? You gave me a heart attack. " he looked worried. I was still in his arms. I leaned on his chest, putting my arms around his neck.

I guess I have to seduce Jinguji-san in front of everyone then. Can't help it since I can't just ask Jinguji-san to bring me into my room to be alone with him.

Everyone looked surprised at my action. I looked around. So, we're at the hall room. I smirked, the same place where I seduce Mikaze-senpai.

"Umm, I'm sorry for fainting infront of you. I guess I'm a bit tired." I said while leaning on his chest.

I looked at Jinguji-san. He stared back at me. Oh no, I forgot to checked the time I met Jinguji-san!

"How long did I passed out?" I asked everyone in the room.

"You passed out almost for an hour. Maybe 50 minutes. Now is 4.50pm. " Ittoki-kun answered.

I was surprised. I have 10 more minutes to seduce Jinguji-san.

'Should I use those 10 minutes or 2 last minutes to ...well kiss Jinguji-san or anything?'

I tightened my grip at Jinguji-san's neck that made everyone surprised.

"Umm, My Lady, you're not drunk, are you?" Jinguji-san asked me, he looked puzzled and cute.

"Hahaha...you look really cute, Jinguji-san. " I said.

Then, Jinguji-san leaned closer to me. Our lips were inches away. I heard him sniffing my mouth.

" She doesn't smell like she took alcoh..."

Our lips met.

I kissed him the moment he was about to move further away. He didn't kiss me back.

Everyone looked surprised by my action. Our kiss last long. That is until they realised what was going on.

Cecil-san pulled Jinguji-san away while Syo-kun took me in his arms. I pretended to sleep by leaning myself on Syo-kun chest. I closed my eyes. I smiled without realising.

"Syo, please send Nanami to her room. Ittoki, escort them. Make sure nothing happens." Ichinose-san gave orders to Syo-kun and Ittoki-kun.

Syo-kun brought me to my room and place me on my bed and I fell asleep.

I wake up again at 7.00pm. I decided to compose songs until 10.00pm. I slept again until morning.

 _ **That's all for Ren! I hope you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **** TOKIYA'S POV ****_

I turned at a corner just to be bumped by someone. I looked in front to see the girl who stole my heart fell down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Nanami. I didn't see you there. Are you okay? Can you stand?" I asked worriedly while lending my hand to help her.

"I'm okay. Thank you. " she got up. I think I saw her smirk for a second there. Or maybe it's just my imagination.

Then, she fell down towards me. I caught her on reflex. She looked pale.

"Ichinose-san, I feel really diz...zy." she said. I touched her forehead. It's normal.

"Please carry me to my room." She asked me. I was surprised. She leaned on my chest.

With no choice, I carried her bridal style to her room and placed her on her bed.

I stumbled on something and fell on top of Nanami. I looked like I was pinning Nanami down. I tried to get up when Nanami suddenly pull me towards her causing me to hit my face at her breasts.

I blushed.

I got up but Nanami was hugging me tightly. I sighed. I move my body upwards so that my face won't be facing her...breasts.

Now, I'm laying beside her. Her arms are around me. I can't even move freely. I looked at her. She is sleeping soundlessly.

I looked at her face closely. I started to examine her face. Her eyes are always beautiful, always paralysed by them. I looked at her lips.

I kiss them without second thought.

I kissed her for almost 2 minutes and I pulled back.

She pulled my head to her and our lips met again. She opened her eyes.

'Was she awake the whole time?'

'She is kissing me!' I can't believe it.

I smiled and kissed her back. We exchange kisses. I move my lips to her neck. I kiss her neck and made a hickey.

She moaned. It totally turns me on.

I move my lips to her lips again.

We kissed for a long time that it felt like forever. It is as if we're at heaven.

I'm not sure what happen but I found myself on the floor . Nanami screamed as she fell on top of me. We didn't care how and continued kissing.

"I love you, Nanami" I said to her. She smiled and kiss me.

'I guess that's a yes.' I chuckled and kissed her back. That is until...

The door banged open.

"TOKIYA?!" All of STARISH's members shout out my name.

We stopped kissing and looked at them.

Masato and Ittoki took Nanami away from me. Syo rushed towards me and looked like he wants to punch me.

"What were you doing to Haruka?!" Cecil yelled at me.

I was still shocked and turn at Natsuki when I heard him gasped.

"What's that on her neck?!" Natsuki shouted in anger.

I totally forgot I made a hickey on Nanami's neck. I looked down on the floor.

" I...am sorry. I didn't mean to do...something on...Nanami" I said to everyone. This is the first time I felt guilty. Jinguji-san grab my collar and drag me out of the room.

Everyone except Nanami followed us. It seems I have to accept this punishment then.

It's going to be a long night with full of punishment from each STARISH member.

I sighed.

 _ **I know its super short. SORRY! But i told you before its gonna be short. And sorry if this is not what you expect. I know it might be boring and not enjoyable. But i hope you review to tell me what you think of this chapter. See you next Chapter!~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello~ thank you for reading this story. I appreciated it. This is the third chapter I wrote in a day(chapter 5,5.1 and 6) cause I wanted to give you readers a gift. Actually, 16 Sep is my birthday! So, Happy Birthday to me~ and I decided to give you all a gift, that it supposed to be the opposite but I will really appreciate if you review. Now, Enjoy!**_

 _ **** NARRATOR'S POV ****_

 _A girl with short, pink hair is walking towards a lake, alone. Tears appears on her cheeks. She looked up to the sky._

" _A full moon" she said. Tears still strolling down her cheeks. Then, she smiled._

" _A perfect night to end a cursed life." She said to herself._

 _She looked in front. A big, beautiful lake awaits her life. No one was there near the area. and flashbacks came to her._

 _" you're useless! You couldn't even do a simple job! Just die!" a man's voice came._

 _" i regret I have ever pregnant you. I should have abort you long time ago!" A woman's voice._

 _" You disgust me. get out of my sight. " An old woman's voice came._

 _Splash!_

 _She drowned herself until no air was in her lungs. the lake was calm. A man ran into the lake and search for the girl's body. he took her body out of the lake and started to perform CPR. The girl started to breath. He was still on top of her and he didn't want to budge._

 _The man sighed on relief. He smiled to the girl when the girl opened her eyes. She saw a man with midnight blue hair on top of her and blushed._

" _W-Why did y-you s-save m-me? *cough*cough* I d-don't deserve t-to l-live." The girl breath slowly while calming her heart._

" _Everyone deserves to live in a way including you, my Iris." He said and smiled to the girl._

 _He helped the girl up and everything started to change._

 _The man with a pair of unique eyes changes everything in her life including her heart._

 _ **** NANAMI'S POV ****_

I open my eyes and take a deep breath as my heart was beating really fast.

That dream...

I heard voices I never heard before. Saw faces I don't recall in my memories. Except that person's eyes.

A man with unique eyes that was in that dream. I feel like I have seen it somewhere.

'Who was that man?'

*knock*knock*

"Can I come in?" a familiar male voice asked.

I looked at the door and realised I was in my room.

"Yes" I answered while sitting up at my bed.

The door opened and revealed all of STARISH's members.

They all looked worried. I looked at them.

Everyone is standing in front of me around my bed.

"How do you feel, Haruka? " asked Cecil-san.

"I feel fine, I guess." I said while laying my body.

"What happened, Nanami? We were just fine then suddenly you passed out. Did something happen?" ask Ittoki-kun.

I tried to remember. Then, a colour of blue diamond flashed in my memories. I hold my head.

"What's wrong, Nanami? " ask Syo-kun.

"Nothing, just... a headache." I said while massaging my temple.

"Don't force yourself to remember something hard, Little Lamb." This time ,Jinguji-san spoke.

"How long did I passed out?" I asked.

"All night long. We decided if you didn't wake up this morning, we'd bring you to the nearest hospital. " said Hijirikawa-san.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you all worried. But I'm fine now." I said to all of them.

They felt relief. I looked at the time, 10am.

"Now, would you both mind telling us about this picture?" asked Cecil-san while showing some picture to everyone.

Ittoki-kun and me gasped.

It was the wedding picture.

Everyone except me and Ittoki-kun gathered around Cecil-san. Then, they gave a death glare to Ittoki-kun.

"U-umm, t-that w-was o-our c-couple p-picture? " Ittoki-kun said at them and gulped.

"ITTOKIII OTOYAA!" everyone shouted his name and gathered around Ittoki-kun. They were trying to contain their anger and jealousy.

"EXPLAIN!" everyone said in unison, again.

"Umm, everyone? Let me explain. " I spoke without thinking.

Everyone looked at me. I gasped.

'Uh-oh! What should I tell them?'

"Um, that picture really is our couple pictur-" I was cut off.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted again.

"Calm down, minna-san. Me and Ittoki-kun were playing a game. Who finishes their ice cream first wins. In return, the loser has to listen to the winners request." I said, calmly.

"and let me guess. He won and wanted you to become his girlfriend, right?" Syo-kun said while pointing to Ittoki-kun.

Ittoki-kun looked pale.

I laughed softly and shook my head.

Everyone looked shock and puzzled.

"Then, you won? If so, why did you become a couple?" asked Ichinose-san.

" Haha, because I wanted to. " I said and that left everyone speechless.

"WHY?!" everyone shouted again.

'Wow, aren't they tired from shouting?'

" Are you in love with that red headed boy?" asked Ichinose-san again.

"I thought you love me, Little Lamb." Jinguji-san spoke and everyone glared at him.

"AS IF!" everyone said it together out loud.

"Back to our conversation, Nanami Haruka do you love him?" this time it's Hijirikawa-san who asked me.

Everyone focuses on me. Especially Ittoki-kun, there were hopes in his eyes.

'What should I do? I can't just simply crush them. I know! Act, Nanami. Act!"

"Hahaha, the way you ask me is like you're going to propose me, Hijirikawa-san!" instead of answering, I laughed and said that.

Hijirikawa-san looked at the other members.

"Do you know what that means?" He asked.

"I think that's a no." Ichinose-san answered.

I paled. 'No! That's not what I said!'

I coughed, gaining everyones' attention.

All of their eyes are on me and I put up my index finger.

"No,no,no! It's true that I love Ittoki-kun..." I said while moving my index finger right to left a few times in the air.

I heard they gasped.

"But, I love you all too. Not just Ittoki-kun. Okay?" I continued. I heard they sigh in relief.

"So now, care to explain about this kissing, hugging, carrying bridal style in this picture?" asked Cecil-san again, anger in his tone.

"EHHH?!" everyone rushed to the brunette.

' I thought they saw all the pictures already' I sighed.

I looked over to Shinomiya-san. He's been quite all the time. He just stare at me and smile.

He didn't even move an inch from the sofa where he sat and he looked calm as if those picture doesn't bug him.

To my surprise, he walked over to me and sat on my bed and whispered to me. This caught The rest of the members to us.

"Umm, Haru-chan. What happen after you got caught by 4 men? I remember when I took off my glasses so that Satsuki appeared." He asked me.

I could feel heat rush to my face. I quickly cover my face in my blanket when the memories came, where me and Satsuki kissing in the limo and a room and also...almost...had...s*x.

"Haru-chan, why are you covering your fac-?"

"AAAHHHHH!" I screamed before Shinomiya-san finishes his question.

"Why, Nanami?" asked Ittoki-kun. He grab the end of my blanket.

I hold my blanket firmly when I could feel someone trying to remove my blanket.

"I-it's n-nothing. " I said.

"Are you sure, Little Lamb? What did Natsuki asked you?" they all looked at Shinomiya-san.

I cover half my face to see Shinomiya-san. He looked pale.

'I shouldn't scream just now.'

" I just asked Haru-chan what happened after I took off my glasses so I could save Haru-chan from being kidnapped by 4 men." He said it surprisingly calm.

"WHAT?! You almost got kidnapped?!" they all said in shouting mode...again. They looked at me.

"So, what happened Nanami? Did Satsuki do anything like at the hospital that day?" Ittoki-kun asked.

I pretend to feel dizzy and lay my head on my pillow. They all stared at me, eyes not moving from my figure.

I felt chills down my spine. I stood up and sighed.

' I guess I have to tell what happened then. Can I skip the part where we...?'

I cover my face again when those memories came.

'Ahh, Its so embarrassing!'

"Umm, actually... me and Satsuk-"

BANG!

Our eyes looked at the door that banged open to see 5 figures.

Quartet Night and Tsukimiya-sensei.

"Save that story for the next two days. Now, I have 1 good news and 1 bad news." This caught everyones attention. Except for Quartet Night.

"The good news is, STARISH will go to someplace where there has a hot spring for two days! You will do a fan service and lots of activities. You will be very busy." She said with an exciting tone.

"where, exactly?" asked Syo-kun.

"Surprise, surprise!" Tsukimiya-sensei said playfully.

"When will this vacation start? This will be a honeymoon for us Little Lamb." Jinguji-san said while putting his arm on my shoulders.

"Huh, as if!" everyone said together.

"The vacation is tomorrow. But the bad news is..." he didn't continue. He looked hesitated.

"hah! Just tell them already." Kurosaki-senpai spoke.

"The bad news for all of us are that this girl here will stay with us." Mikaze-senpai said while pointing his finger to me.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" STARISH yelled.

'Wow! They're so upset, huh?'

"that's all for now. STARISH, get ready for 2 days vacation and Nanami..." he said and walked over to me.

He whispered.

"Shining told me about your...training. Quartet Night will be your victim for this 2 days. Good luck! Hehehe~" unfortunately, Shinomiya-san heard that.

"What training, Haru-chan? "he asked me. Everyones eyes are on me including Quartet Night.

"Oh no! We must let Nanami rest now! Come on everyone. Out, out!" Tsukimiya-sensei saved me.

He pushed everyone out and winked at me before closing the door. I sighed.

'2 days feels like 2 years. Plus, I have act my roles in front of Quartet Night and how am I going to face Kurosaki-senpai and Mikaze-senpai after _that_ happened?'

I felt frustrated. I looked at the time, 2pm.

I got up and took a shower. I sat down facing my table and started composing songs.

 _ **Did you enjoyed it? Please review and don't forget to wish me happy birthday(just kidding, you don't have to) anyway please continue reading my story and sorry for any errors. See you next chapter~ XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello again~ Welcome to the 7** **th** **chapter! This is actually two chapters but I have my reason and this will be a superrr looonnggg chapter ! And thank you for those you reviewed, followed and favorited this story , I really appreciated it! Enough of my babbling. Now, enjoy!**_

 _ **** NANAMI'S POV ****_

I woke up and stood up on my bed. I looked at the time, 6 am.

"Today is the day." I mumbled to myself. I got up and took a shower.

Today is the day STARISH going to a fan service. Tsukimiya-sensei didn't tell us where because he said it's a surprise.

I wore a orange T-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of jeans and perfect! I took my cell phone, a book and a pencil, bread and other important things and put it in my bag.

I walk through the hallways to a dining table. I took a glass and pour some water in it before I sat down. I took and my chocolate bread and ate it.

"Chocolate..." I mumbled.

I blushed when my memories rewind the part I licked Hijirikawa-san's cheek. Chocolate ice cream.

Then, the memories when I seduced Mikaze-senpai, Kurosaki-senpai, Natsuki / Satsuki and Ittoki-kun.

I put my head on the table, trying to calm myself. 'God, please reset my memories!'

I closed my eyes.

'I'm going to spent 2 days with Quartet Night and I will be acting in front of them? That would be a nightmare.'

" That's inappropriate for a lady to lay her head on the dining table. " a voice said from in front of me.

I open my eyes and lift my head really fast to see the person in front of me.

"Camus-senpai..." I said, more like whisper.

" but I guess a commoner like you don't have any manners , humph. " the white haired man said and walk away.

I look at him before his back disappear. I look at the time, 6.45 am.

I drank the water that I took and wash the glass in the sink. I finished eating the bread and threw the plastic away.

I walk slowly as my head thinking about my next role.

" I hope it's not as bad as the other day" I mumbled.

"Haruka-chan! Come, here. They're about to leave now! " Tsukimiya-sensei came out of nowhere and said that at me.

"Coming" is all I said before running through the hallways to the hall room.

When I arrived , everyone is there including Quartet Night standing quietly.

Strangely, they all were so quite when they see me. Usually they will be very happy when they see me. They all walked slowly out of the mansion towards a limo.

They place their bags in the trunk and gather around me. Sad expressions on their faces.

"I will miss you" they said in unison, more like whispering but clearly heard.

" Don't worry, Quartet Night will take care of Nanami here." Tsukimiya-sensei spoke up.

" Just put your butts in the limo and leave already!" Kurosaki-senpai shouted at them. He looked... annoyed.

STARISH looked at him and their face shows an expression saying ' Who force you to be here?'

"Ran-ran, how could you raise your voice to your kouhais. They are sad because they had to leave Nana-chan." Said Kotobuki-senpai.

All of STARISH members nodded. Then, Kotobuki-senpai walked towards me.

"But I will have a great time here with her, right Nanami-chan?" Kotobuki-senpai spoke again while putting his hand on my shoulders.

I froze.

They all give him a glare. Senpai just laughed at their expressions and stood near other members of Quartet Night.

STARISH members stare at me. Silent moment as wind blows by.

"Okay, enough with the dramas. STARISH, get moving or you'll be late!" Tsukimiya-sensei broke the silence.

They walked over to me and lined up in front of me. Each of every one of them is taking turns to said fare well to me. First person was Ittoki-kun.

"Umm, Nanami. Please take care of yourself for me, okay?" he said it loud and clear and came closer to me. He leaned to my ear.

"I will miss kissing you the most" he whispered at me and brushed my lips with his thumb. Everyone glared at him, shocked at his action. Then, he went into the limo.

Second person was Hijirikawa-san. He took my hand and hold closer to his chest. His eyes filled with worriedness.

"If anything happens, give me a call. Take care, Nanami." He let go of my hand and went into the limo.

Next person was Jinguji-san. He came closer with his flirtatious smile of his.

"Please take care of my heart and after this fanservice is over, we will go on a date... just the two of us. " was all he said and went into the limo.

But before he disappeared, he gave a quick kiss on the cheek and almost on my lips but Cecil-san managed to pull him away.

Cecil-san sigh and came up to me. He placed his hand on my cheek and green eyes meets mine.

We stare in each others eyes until Camus-senpai decided to broke our moment.

" There is no need to stare like that with the girl. Just hurry or you'll be late." Camus-senpai said.

We both looked at him and stared back at each other. He smiled.

"The muses will protect you from any harm. Until then, farewell my future queen." He bowed like a prince would do and went into the limo. Sometimes, I really forgot about Cecil-san who is an actual Agnapolis prince.

Next, Shinomiya-san. He smiled cheerfully like usual. He walked towards me before hugging me out of blue.

He hugged me at the point I had to ask Syo-kun's help as I was barely breathing.

" Natsuki! Control yourself. You do that again and I'll kill you!" Syo-kun's threaten didn't faze Shinomiya-san at all and he stared at me before he took my hand.

"You really are cute like Elizabeth! I will miss you soooo much, Haru-chan! And I admit, I miss your kisses too. " the last part made me shocked.

Fortunately for him, he place a kiss on my lips and pulled back before Syo-kun did. He smiled again and winked at me. I looked at the limo and I could sense their eyes looking at us.

I could hear growls from the limo and that proves that I'm right. They can see us. Shinomiya-san always says I'm cute like his dog, Elizabeth. Then, he went to the limo.

Syo-kun appeared before me the moment I blink my eyes. He gave me a smile. I smiled back.

" Why did all of them act like that? Ittoki and Natsuki... they changed. Ittoki and Natsuki even did something we least expected." He asked me.

Because I seduced him the other day and we kissed a lot of time. That was something I would never tell and instead I said.

"Umm... I don't know? You should ask him." I looked at him hoping he'll believe me. He chuckled and scratch the back of his neck.

" I know. I'm sure that this trip will be chaos. Since everyone will ask each other about their actions." He replied and that fact made me realised his right.

They could ask each other about their actions and one of them might die. But I wouldn't let that happen. Syo-kun waved at me and got into the limo.

As always, Ichinose-san is the last person. He stood infront of me. He gave me a smile that I love the most. His smile, different from HAYATO-sama would give.

A kind and happy smile. I smiled back. He took both of my hands and hold it in his hands.

"take care , Nanami. " and he kissed my cheek. He let go of my hand and went into the limo. The limo drove away and I was left speechless.

"humph "came from one of the quartet night member but I didn't know who. Everyone left me infront of the mansion.

I looked at the time, 7.30 am. 'The director should have text me the role of today already. ' I thought to myself. And so, I went inside heading to my room.

 _ **** NARRATOR'S POV ****_

 **MEANWHILE,**

In the limo, everyone was quiet. Their mouth was zipped but their mind was swelling with emotions.

Anger, curious and jealousy.

"Okay, everyone. Care to explain your actions? Mostly Ittoki and Natsuki!" Syo-kun broke the silence and glared at the two boys mentioned.

Everyone eyes directed at those two. Ittoki was nervous while Natsuki put on an innocent face. Ittoki wanted to say something but Natsuki cut in.

" because Haru-chan was so cute and I wanted to kiss her, so I did. " he said it without any guilt.

" WHAT?!" everyone was shocked.

They never thought Natsuki would do something bold. If it's Satsuki, they would understand but Natsuki do to it...

"What about you Ittoki? " Tokiya asked him. He looked hesitated to say something.

"Umm...because I love kissing her." Ittoki's face is now red. He cover his face with his hand.

"Really? How did it felt to kiss Little Lamb? Was her lip soft? Did she let out moans? " Ren teased him and that caused Ittoki's face to blush ever harder.

"Ouch! What wrong with you?" Ren asked Masato as he punch (a bit hard ) Ren at his stomach.

"Heh, you deserved it." Masato smirked as he is satisfied to see Ren's pain expression. He can no longer contain his jealousy when he saw someone kisses his girl.

The journey in the limo did turned into chaos as they were shouting and some hitting ( at the point it felt numb). Mostly Natsuki and Ittoki get hit and luckily for them Satsuki didn't appear.

 **BACK AT THE MANSION,**

Nanami Haruka was walking to her room. Her mind filled with worriedness as an uneasy feeling struck her.

Maybe because of the boys or maybe the role for today. She prayed everything will go smoothly. She checked her cellphone again to see if she received any messaged.

The moment she flipped her cellphone open , it buzzed. She answered the call without checking the caller while stepping inside her room.

" Goooooddd morrrniiinnggg , Mizzz Nanaaamiiii! I calllleeddd to iiinforrrmmm yoouuu the rooollleee fooorrr toddaaayyy. " he paused and she take the chance to ask the director.

"Good morning, director-san. Thank you for calling me but why didn't you just message me? " she asked.

"HAAHAHAHAA! Becaaauuzzzeee Mizzz Nanaaamiii, yooouuurrr roolllee toddaayyy isss difffiiicccuullttt! And you have to act for one day."

'Shit! ' she cursed in her mind. She knows it's not like her to curse but the word difficult struck her.

" Your role today is you have to act like the Quartet Night members everytime you see them and if you encounter all of them at once, you still have to act like them. I guess it wouldn't be a problem for you, right? It's easy, just follow what they do " he continued with a normal tone.

Before she could ask anything, the director said good luck and hung up.

She looked at her phone and sighed. 'Great' she said in her mind. She stood up which she didn't realise when she sat down on her bed and went into the bathroom.

She washed her face and sighed again. For a moment, she thought of what she should do now. ' compose songs or start acting?'

"Both at once. I'll compose songs at the hall room and if I'm lucky enough, I'll encounter one of them" she said to herself.

She took sheets of paper , pencil and her bag and headed to the hall room. She looked around and saw Mikaze Ai sitting an a couch, reading a book.

She smiled. 'Acting like Mikaze-senpai wouldn't be a big problem.' She thought. She sat down on a couch facing Ai and greet him.

" Good morning, Mikaze-senpai. " Ai looked up at her and nodded. He continued reading his book.

She took out a note book with a pen and thinking of Ai's characters.

'First, Mikaze-senpai doesn't talk unless necessary. Then, he always put on a blank face and his sentence is always short. Other than that, he...um... I got nothing. ' she sighed and put the book aside.

Without realising, Ai was looking at her, noticing her seriousness on writing something. He never see this side of her. Usually she would say something to broke the silence.

His data wasn't responding as to why she isn't talking. He realised since he met her, he wasn't himself. He let out more feelings and feel something a human feel. Love.

Humans call it love. As a robot, he can't experience love. But whenever he sees the girl, he felt something different. He wanted to know more about the girl.

Then, his memories rewind the part they kissed. Much to Nanami's surprise, Ai smiled. Ai was staring at her and the moment he smiled Nanami was looking at him.

Nanami face away and focusing on her paper. A melody came to her and she wrote it. ' This would be nice for Kurosaki-senpai' she thought.

Ai continued staring at her. His mind felt like exploding for this silence. He can't stand this silence for the first time when he is facing the girl who touched his heart that didn't talk to him.

He decided to broke the silence. Not caring that it is out of his character.

" You're quite today" he said a short sentence to gain her attention. Nanami was shocked. She didn't expect for Ai to broke the silence.

" I am. " she replied in a short sentence like Ai would. And that made Ai furious inside.

' Why can't she say something longer?!' he shout in his mind.

"Are you well? " Ai asked again with a blank expression. Hoping for a longer answer.

" I am. Why do you ask?" Nanami looked up to him emotionless and asked him. Curious as to why he ask when he usually won't talk.

Ai was relief inside. 'Finally!' He looked back to Nanami and said.

"Nothing, just usually you would talk something but now you just kept quiet." He stared at Nanami.

That made Nanami think. 'What should I say?' she thought. She can't tell Ai that she is trying to imitate him.

A light bulb lit on top her as an idea came.

" Because the director want me to compose songs for you all especially Quartet Night. Whenever I compose, this is how I am." She lied.

Technically, It's not all a lie. The director really did ask her to compose more songs. It's more like an excuse.

Ai stared at her again and this time, for a long time. Feeling uncomfortable, Nanami continued composing her songs for Ranmaru that she had in mind.

Then, they heard a sound. Nanami turned around to find the source of sound but she found none. she looked at Ai and something shock her.

Ai was no longer at the couch. He was inches away from her face, Ai's lips almost touched her lips. On instinct, she moved back. Her eyes wide.

Ai smiled, containing his laughter when he saw her shock expression. Ai can't believe a robot such as him can laugh or even have feelings. While Nanami can't believe her eyes.

Then, Ai grab her hand, dragging her to the kitchen. Nanami was puzzled as to why Ai brought her here. Ai sat down at the dining table and put his elbow on the table and his chin in his palms.

Nanami looked at him, puzzled. Ai just looked at her, expressionless. The moment Nanami wanted to ask why he brought her here, Ai spoke first.

"I'm hungry. Make me breakfast. Something simple would do. " Ai said, more like an order.

Nanami still looked at him. His words didn't get to her head. Ai, who is still watching her stand and walks up to her. Nanami's eyes followed Ai's figure until he is infront of her.

Ai's lips meets Nanami's.

Nanami pulled back and cover her mouth when the realization hit her. Her face was red. Ai's face was still blank eventhough inside he felt happy.

"W-w-what... M-mikaze- senpai! W-why did you k-kiss me?" she hid her face with her hand. Her face facing somewhere else.

" I told you to make me breakfast but you were spacing out. So, I wake you up. Now, go! " Ai said and pushed her to the kitchen that is near the dining table.

Nanami stand still in the kitchen, thinking what to make. Nanami turned around to Ai who is observing her.

"Umm Mikaze-senpai, is it okay for me to make omelette for you? Do you want anything else?"

" Anything's fine." He said as he kept observing her. Nanami's hand started moving as she cracked some eggs and fry it.

Ai didn't realise when Nanami was done until she appeared. Her hand has two plates with toast and omelette.

" would you mind me eating with you?" She asked while placing one plate infront of Ai. Ai nodded and Nanami sat infront of Ai.

Ai ate quietly while his eyes sometimes revert to Nanami. As for Nanami, she kept looking at how Ai ate. She is trying to eat like Ai would.

She chewed really softly and slowly and Ai. When Ai drinks, she would find herself staring at his face ( mostly eyes ) rather than observing his attitude.

' Am I acting like senpai? I don't think so. It feels like I'm acting like myself the whole time.' She thought as she continues eating like Ai.

After a moment, both finished eating and washed their plates. They sat down on a couch and to Nanami's surprise Ai sat beside her. Nanami sat down on the other end while Ai sat beside her when there is actually more space at the other end.

Nanami finished the song for Kurosaki-senpai and lay her head backwards and her face is facing up. She closed her eyes.

Ai looked at the girl and stare. Wondering Nanami's quietness today. Ai took put his book and read again. Sometimes he would look at Nanami. As he was reading something fell on his shoulder. He looked over to see Nanami's head on his shoulder.

He smiled and relaxes his muscles. He continued reading. 10 minutes passed and his shoulder felt heavier than before. He adjusted Nanami's body.

Now, Nanami is laying on the couch, her leg on the other side of the couch and her head on Ai's lap. Her face facing up towards Ai. Ai chuckled, realising how cute Nanami have been.

"Haruka..." Ai whispered, never thought he would the girl with her first name. He smiled, he liked it. He continued reading his book.

 _In Nanami's dream._

 _A girl wandered around in a room. The room felt familiar. The walls are covered with turquoise coloured wallpaper. A table with ladies make ups and other things. Another door a bit opened, reveals a bathroom. She opened a door and walked out._

 _She stepped down the staircase quietly. She observed the pictures hanged at the walls. A wedding picture, her and a man with sapphire-coloured hair. She smiled, didn't know why._

" _Sarah, are you awake? " a man's voice reached her ears, caused her to look for the source. She went down and her legs was beyond her control. She headed to the kitchen as if she knows the direction. And there, she saw the man who owns her heart._

" _Zen." She called out to the man. The man turns over to his wife. She looked at his eyes. How she loves his eyes. The most beautiful, unique eyes. Zen walked over to her, grab her waist and pulled her in a hug._

 _She smiled as they kissed. Everything started to fade away. She felt sad._

Back in reality,

After what felt like forever, Ai decided to wake her up. Ai leaned closer and his lips slightly touch her ears.

" Haruka... wake up" he whispers. Nanami's hand moved to chase away whatever at her ears. She continued her sleep. Ai smiled.

"My love, it's time to wake up now. " Nanami's eyes wide opened. She looked directly to Ai. Ai's voice sounded like the man in her dream. The dream felt so real. She felt disappointed, not knowing why.

That man, what was his name again?

" _Zen"_

A voice whisper in her head, she looked around. It sounded like her own voice. She smiled as she remembered the name.

" How was your sleep, Haruka?" Ai asked.

"Huh? Y-you called me Haruka. " Nanami was shocked when Ai called her with her first name. Ai just smiled at her.

" it appears that I like your first name. I will call you Haruka from now on. Is something the matter?" Ai asked, emotionless.

Nanami shook her head. Her heart felt pleased when Ai called her by her first name. It felt like they've get along together. Then, Nanami realised she was still laying on Ai's lap. She quickly got up and accidently hit Ai's forehead who is still looking down to her.

"S-sorry Mikaze-senpai! I didn't mean to hi-"

"Ai" Nanami was cut off by Ai when Ai said it. Nanami didn't get what her senpai is saying.

"huh? What did you say ,Mikaze-senpai?" Ai raised an eyebrow.

Ai kissed Nanami off guard and that didn't last long.

" Just call me Ai" Ai pull back and smiled at her. Nanami, who is trying to understand the situation didn't respond.

After a few minutes, Ai chuckled and that made Nanami looked at him.

"Umm A-Ai senpai, what time is it now?" Ai smiled when she called him by his first name. If only she could get rid of the 'senpai' behind his name.

" 9 am. Why?" he saw her gasp. Then, he saw her keeping her book and other things in her bag. Before he could ask anything, Nanami bowed and ran away.

The girl ran to her room and as clumsy as always, fell the moment she turn around the corner .She fell forwards , her head about to hit a table that is near the corner.

She closed her eyes and felt something on catch her.

"Haruka? Are you okay?" a man's voice asked her. She opened her eyes to see a spiky silver hair. She gasped when the man called her by her first name. That's unusual.

"Kurosaki-senpai" he smiled.

 _ **And that's for chapter 7. Chapter 7 is special for Ai fans. And now 8** **th** **chapter. This is specially for Ranmaru's fans. Enjoy!**_

 _ **** NARRATOR'S POV ****_

Ranmaru pulled her in an embrace. He held her closer as he put his hand around her waist.

"A-ano, Kurosaki-senpai. Could you let me go? I'm fine now. " she asked.

He shook his head.

"never" he said as he leans closer. The gap between their lips getting smaller every second.

Nanami was speechless. Her mind was going to blow up.

' what should I do? I should be acting like Kurosaki-senpai now. I don't know how to handle things like this!' she thought.

Her head said to just follow what he do but her heart say push him away and do something else to attract him and she chose to listen to her heart.

She tried to push him away but too late. Ranmaru kissed her wildly for almost 5 minutes. Nanami was scared but deep inside she liked it. That's one thing she don't understand about herself.

He pull away and smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her again when something hit his face. He felt pissed.

"Only I can kiss her like that" Ai spoke as he pulled back his hand. In his hand, a book that hit Ranmaru's face.

"I thought I could have her to myself after those boys left but it appears not." Ranmaru said as he stood up with Nanami beside him. She was still lost at that moment. Her mind was flying away while her body just stood still like a statue.

Ai tried to grab Nanami but Ranmaru ran away while carrying Nanami, bridal style. Ranmaru ran away outside of the mansion going nowhere and end up at a park.

Nanami held at Ranmaru's neck as she didn't want to fall. Ranmaru slowed down and sat down on a bench while Nanami is still on his lap. He breath heavily. Nanami laid her head on his chest. Trying to calm her heart. She heard his heartbeat, it was really fast.

When she felt a movement, she was afraid to look at him so she closed her eyes. She felt something slid down her cheek. Ranmaru stare at the girl infront of him. His finger slid down her cheek without realising. He looked at her dearly. He admit, this girl has soften his heart.

"Haruka, are you asleep?" Ranmaru shake the girls' shoulder. Nanami open her eyes and looked at Ranmaru. He smiled at her. She looked down when she remembered Ranmaru kissed her a moment ago.

Then, she remembered something. She took a paper and gave it to Ranmaru. He looked surprised but his eyes soften after he realised what it is. He looked back at her and took the pen in her hands. His hand moving as he writes lyrics for the new song that just pops in his mind.

After a few moments, he gave Nanami the music sheet. Nanami was surprised at how fast he write the lyrics. The song was now completed. Ranmaru started singing.

(Give me, give me the shine)  
(Give me, give me the heart)

kako no jubaku chuuto hanpa na Dirty Beats  
Change It ×2 kusubutta GURUUVU  
kudaranee to haita serifu wa nazeka  
munashisa dake nokoshita

honne no uta oozora e Shoutin'  
(bukiyou demo jibunrashisa o)  
tokihanatou honki no True Voice  
(saa susumou mirai o mitsume)

ore wa ore shika koerarenai  
warukunee daro? kono New Song

mitsuketa Only One subete no kako wa  
seou koto de norikoerareruto  
sukutta no wa omae no ai

(Dancin' heart ×2)  
mazariatte  
(Rockin' heart ×2)  
kakumei o Singin'

aru ga mama ni yume ni odorou Party Time  
Riding ×2 kotoba janee  
egaku risou idomu arata na rekishi  
mayoi wanai It's alright

afure dashita kanjou ga Throbbin'  
(shin jidai o misasete kureru)  
akunaki PURAIDO HĀTO wa Bravin'  
(mirai ga ima temanekishiteru)

sugaru kami wa ainiku Sold Out  
jibun jishin o saa shinjiro

tsukanda Only One kagayaku chikara  
dokoni mo nai hikari ni kawaru  
AUTORŌ na ikizama de

Dancin' heart× 2  
ore no sekai  
Rockin' heart× 2  
kurete yaru For you

kidzuita Only One akiramenakerya  
kanousei wa itsumo zero janai  
oshieta no wa omae no Eye

sono egao o mamoritai

mitsuketa Only one subete no kako wa  
seou koto de norikoerareruto  
sukutta no wa omae no ai

Dancin' heart ×2  
saa ikou ka?  
Rockin' heart ×2  
ONRĪWAN DORĪMU Let's Go!

(Give me, give me the shine)  
(Give me, give me the heart)

Ranmaru finished singing and stare at Nanami, who is enjoying the song with her eyes closed. Ranmaru looked at her lips. His tongue lick his lips. He was trying to contain himself. He remembered when he had kissed her. He enjoyed it very much.

" The song was beautiful, Kurosaki-senpai." Nanami broke the silence. Her eyes directed to Ranmaru infront of her. Luckily, there wasn't many people.

" What's the title?" Ranmaru asked Nanami. Nanami shook her head.

" I just compose that song today. I haven't think about the name yet. Besides, you're the one who should name it. " Nanami said to Ranmaru.

Ranmaru looked down. He looked back at Nanami as he thought of a name. He leans closer to Nanami. Nanami panicked. Her breath was uncontrollable.

"Only One." He whispers. Nanami calmed down. She smiled and took one step further from Ranmaru. Ranmaru realised that and took two steps closer to her.

"What do you think about that name?" he asks her.

Nanami just nodded. Her lips are zipped. She was too panicked that she can't even speak. Ranmaru look at her with a confusing look. Nanami stand up and look at the sky. Rain draining from the sky. They both ran to take cover under a big tree.

" phew, that came like lightning." Ranmaru looked at the girl. For a moment he looked confused then he was worried. Nanami was trembling. He forgot that Nanami is fragile. A rain could make her caught fever for days.

"Haruka, are you okay? You're shaking!" he asked Nanami, worriedly. He took off his sweater and put it on Nanami. She was still trembling. Her lips are blue. Her skin, pale as ever. She looked at Ranmaru and mouthed ' Thank you'. Ranmaru nodded.

Nanami looked at the sky, wondering when will the rain stop. Every seconds goes by and her feet can no longer support her body as she fell on the ground. Ranmaru caught her on time before she hit the ground. She slap gently at her cheeks to wake her up.

"Haruka. Haruka! Wake up! Get it together!" he said. He was really worried. He let her lay at the tree and think how to solve the problem. He wanted to run in the rain to get some help. Then, he slap his forehead when he realises his stupidity. He took out his cellphone and called the mansion.

After a few seconds, someone picked up the phone. Ranmaru sigh in relief. The rain was heavy so the line wasn't so clear but Ranmaru can guess who is on the other side.

"Hello, this is Shining's Mansion. Who is this?" a man asked with a monotonous tone. Without introducing himself, he just told the man about Nanami's condition. After he told where he was, the man hung up.

Ranmaru waited for a while and saw a glimpse of light. He smiled. 'He sure is fast ' he thought. A car stopped infront of the tree and a light blue coloured hair came out from the driver's seat. He walked to Ranmaru and gave a slap at his cheek before carrying Nanami into the car. Both man hurriedly got into the car and Ranmaru drove to the nearest hospital.

" What was that for?!" he yelled in the car, driving in the rain searching for the nearest hospital.

"Just drive. Her fever is getting worse" Ai said. Nanami's head is on his lap. His hand touched her forehead and it was burning. Ranmaru continued driving to the hospital and arrived there shortly.

Ai carried her bridal style and brought her to the emergency section. A doctor and 2 nurses push a bed with Nanami on it into a room for check up. Ranmaru and Ai waited outside.

"Now, was that necessary?" Ranmaru asked Ai.

" Obviously. First, you made her collapse. Second, why didn't you call someone earlier when it started to rain? Your idiocy is just getting worse." Ai said it calmly without looking at Ranmaru. His eyes was still at the door.

Ranmaru wanted to fight back but the doctor came out with a serious face. He walked towards them.

"Doctor! How is Haruka? Is she okay?" Ranmaru asked without a minute to spare. The doctor looked at them seriously.

" the patient is fine but are you relatives of her?"

"No, we are not. She is our kouhai and composer. How is her condition?" Ai shook his head and asked.

" Of course. Miss Nanami is fine. She just have a high fever. On top of that, her health is fragile so she must be under someone's care in all times. Other than that , does she have any relatives? Parents or siblings?" the doctor asked both of them.

They both was in deep thoughts. They both shook their heads, disappointed that they didn't know anything about her relatives. The doctor looked disappointed. Ai saw it and asked the doctor.

" Is there something bothering you, doctor? Is it about Haruka?"

" I did a check up on her and found something unusual. There was something that a normal person wouldn't have. This must be confirmed with her relatives. Supposedly, someone who raised her." The doctor said and excused himself leaving both men in confusion.

" What does that mean?" Ranmaru asked at the blue-haired man.

Ai shook his head and took out his cellphone and called someone. Ai spoke as the person pick up the phone. Ai's face was serious.

"Hello, does Haruka has any relatives? Supposedly someone who raise her?" he asks. Ranmaru raised an eyebrow.

Ai nodded as the person spoke and hung up. For a moment, he waited until his phone buzzed. He checked the email he received and gave it to the doctor. He walked to Ranmaru and explained what he did.

He called one of his kouhais and asked about Nanami's relatives and was told that she have a grandmother who raised her since she was a baby. Then, they gave him her grandmother's number and so Ai gave to the doctor since the doctor asked for it.

Ranmaru nodded and sat down at a chair. Ai sat down beside him. The air was heavy and quiet. A nurse walked towards them and inform that the patient has placed in a room. The nurse showed the room and they both hurriedly came in without knocking.

"Haruka!" they both shout at the same time. Nanami was laying on the bed. She look pale and tired.

Nanami looked at them and was shocked to see both of them here. Remembering her acting role, she intends to act like Ai. She put on a blank face like Ai is.

" I'm sorry, Haruka. I didn't know you would get sick easily. Are you okay now?" Ranmaru looked down as he said that.

" It's okay. I'm fine now." She said with a monotonous tone. Ai was confused for a second but he ignored it. He stared at Nanami. Then, she looked at Ai. Ai wanted to say something but interrupted as the doctor stepped in the room. Ranmaru and Ai looked at him. The doctor's face was no longer puzzled like before.

"Miss Nanami will be released this evening. Will one of you follow me?" he looked at Ranmaru and Ai.

Ranmaru insist to follow the doctor. They left the room. Ai sat at her bed and touch her forehead. It wasn't hot. She was shocked, she didn't do anything as she watched him. Ai hold her hand and lay down beside her. He looked relief.

" You have no idea how worried I was. Don't ever make me worried again." He said as he closes his eyes. Nanami just looked at him with a blank expression but deep inside she was really touched.

Ranmaru walked to a counter with the doctor and wanted to settle the payment but shocked when it is already paid. He didn't ask who and went to the doctor. The doctor gave him medicine and vitamins for the girl and gave instructions to Ranmaru.

In the evening, Ai drove the car to the mansion. The situation was peaceful as no one spoke. Nanami was in deep thoughts. They arrived and Nanami just walked to her room to clear her thoughts. She felt really tired.

Nanami took a shower and slept. While Ranmaru and Ai sat at the couch in the hall room. They were still thinking what did the doctor and Nanami's grandmother talked about. Ranmaru received a call and had to leave for work. He left Ai with a bag of medicines and vitamins. He gave Ai instructions and said to take care of Nanami at all times.

 _ **Phew! That was long, right? I'm sorry I haven't update sooner. I have two weeks exam and it was killing me. I forgot to tell you guys before, im so sorry! Well, did you enjoyed it? Pls review if you do! Sorry for any errors. Have you watch utapri season 4 first episode? If you didn't, get ready to SCREAM, CRY or THROW you phone or computer out of the window! Until next chapter, bye~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello minna-san~ Welcome to the 9** **th** **chapter. Did you enjoy the 7** **th** **and 8** **th** **chapter? I hope you did. Well, this chapter will mostly have Reiji but there will be someone else too. Now, sorry for any errors! Enjoy!**_

 _ **** NANAMI'S POV ****_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up as my alarm clock start beeping. I reach out my hand to turn it off. My hands were so short, I couldn't reach so I got up and turn it off. I sat up at my bed, try to ease my headache.

I look at the table beside the bed. Some medicines and vitamins with breakfast and a note. I look around to see if anyone was there before I took the note and read it out loud.

" Make sure to take your medicines and vitamins after you eat your meal. By Ai " I smiled. 'So Ai-senpai prepared all this, huh? That's nice of him' I thought.

I took a shower first then ate breakfast and took some medicines and vitamins. I sat down at a chair facing a table with sheets of paper. I took one paper.

I hummed the melody I wrote for Ai-senpai. Flashbacks came of what happened yesterday.' First, I met Ai-senpai, we have a little conversation and he asked me to make him breakfast. Then, we...kissed.' I blush at the thought of that. 'After that, we went to the hall room back and... what happened?

Nevermind that, then I met Kurosaki-senpai. I almost fell and he caught me in time and pulled me closer to him and when I ask him to let me go , he said...never. and we kissed until Ai-senpai hit him with a book. Then, Kurosaki-senpai carried me, running out of the mansion and then it started running and I passed out. Wow, a lot of things happen in one day. 'I thought.

I look at my alarm clock, 7.30 am.

"What should I do now? I wonder what's my role for today is" I mumbled to myself.

I decided to jog at a park near the mansion. I place earphones in my ears and and started running. After 15 minutes, my phone buzzed. A call from the director ' perhaps the role for today' I thought.

"Hello, good morning director-san. " I greeted him the moment I answer the call. I heard laughter on the other side which creeps me out.

"HAHAHAHA goooood mooorrrning Mizzz Naaanamiiii! I called to inform you your role for today. Yoouuurrr roollllee issszz beeiiinnggg a troublemaker! For a whole dayyy. Nowww, good luuucckkk! HAHAHA! " and the director-san hung up. It is scary when he laugh like that.

" So, a troublemaker huh? What should I do?" I mumbled. My index finger at my chin. Thinking of what to do. Then, I decided to go back to the mansion and start trouble with the first person I see.

On my way to the mansion, I heard sounds or more like meowing near the area. I followed the sound and found a cute kitten in a bow. The fur has four colours that is brown, white, black and light blue which awfully reminds me of Quartet Night.

"Is this a coincidence or fate? You're so cute and irresistible!" I said and picked it up. I decided to bring it home. Eventhough it will bring trouble, I didn't mind since I have to make trouble. It will be fun.

I brought it home with me and went straight to my room. I bathe the cat and found out it was a boy. It reminded me of Kuppuru. Kuppuru was my cat few years back and it turns out to be Cecil-san that was cursed.

I dried its fur with a towel and played with it on my bed. Then, I realised it was 8.30 am. Time flies fast and I didn't even started acting yet. I sighed. He purred at me and brushing his body at my legs. It tickled me.

"Now, let's think of a name for you. What about Baby Ice? " I said. The cat looked at me. I guess he liked that name.

"Come on, Ice. Follow me. Let's find trouble." I said. I feel like a delinquent. And So, we went out of the room and something hit me.

"Right! Cat food! How could I forget? You must be hungry." Baby Ice looked at me. Its almost like he's nodding. I pick up Baby Ice and left him in my room. Then, I jog to the nearest pet shop from the mansion by foot.

"Excuse me. A friend just give me a cat and I don't know what I need to buy. Can you help me?" I asked a girl the moment I arrived there. She nodded.

"The first thing you need is cat food. I recommend this brand. It is good for your cat. Next, a (blah blah blah I'm too lazy to write everything) I bought all the thing and went back to the mansion.

"Achoo! Achoo! ACHOO! Why is this happening?!" a voice echoed through the whole mansion. I was speechless. I walk to find the source.

Kotobuki-senpai appeared out of nowhere. I yelped. His nose is red. I can guess that he have been sneezing the whole time. He looked at me and smiled.

"Nana-chan! Please help me. I'm dying! I don't understand why I've been sneezing since morning. It's driving me crazy!" Kotobuki-senpai said, more like whining.

"Umm, Kotobuki-senpai. Are you allergic to cats?" I asked. He nodded. I was speechless.

"Achoo! Why *sniff* do you ask?" Kotobuki-senpai asked.

"U-umm. It's because I took in a cat from a park this morning. Sorry senpai. I didn't mean to make you sneeze" 'but it did give you trouble, right?' I thought.

Then, a meow sound was heard. It was really near. I looked at senpai. He froze. I wonder why. We heard a meow sound again and this time it came from below us.

I looked at senpai's feet and I found Baby Ice. I looked back at Kotobuki-senpai and poor man, he look pale. I walk at him. He didn't look down but he was shaking.

"Senpai, you do realise there's a cat at your feet right? " He nodded and reach for my hand. His face was priceless.

"N-Nanami, t-take i-it -a-away. P-ple-please." He was begging me to take Baby Ice away from him. I laughed inside.

I shook my head. He looked mad. He bit his lips. His eyes were glaring at me. I can tell he was mad at me. I never thought a cat would be such a trouble like this.

Snap!

The sound of senpai's patience snapped.

" Aarrgghh!" Senpai screamed and ran away. I looked at him until he was gone. I looked back at Baby Ice and he was also gone. I panicked.

"Baby! Where are you? Please come out!" I shouted. Not caring that someone would get angry. I ran through the hallways.

I opened a door. I step into the guest room. I bowed down to see if Baby Ice was there. Nothing. I left and went to the other rooms. Unfortunately, the next room was Ai-senpai's room.

" Is it okay for me to went in his room? But I am finding trouble so it would be problem if I did. Here it goes!" I said to myself and opened the door.

As expected, the room is very clean and everything is in the right place. A robot's room must be clean after all. I looked under the bed. Then, I heard water coming from the bathroom.

"A robot can take a shower? That's a surprise. Now, Baby! Where are you?" I looked back under the bed but he's nowhere to be found. I heard the bathroom door unlocked and dashed out of the room.

I went to the next door. This time its Kurosaki-senpai's room. Without hesitation, I turned the door knob and went inside. And guess what I found, Kurosaki-senpai, on his bed, shirtless! YES, SHIRTLESS!

I look away to prevent nosebleed. I never saw him shirtless before and this is the first time. I never thought he would look this...HOT! I continued to search for Baby Ice.

"Baby...Baby. Where are you? Please come out." I whispered under a table and the bed where Kurosaki-senpai is laying.

Then, a hand grab my arm and pinned both of my hands on the bed. His eyes looking into mine, furiously. He smirked. My breath hitched. I panicked when he leaned closer to me.

"What are you doing, Haruka?" he whispered in my ears. I felt chills down my spine.

"Um...I w-was j-just.." I shuttered. On instinct, I banged my head at his head and ran for my life. I ran out of the room and yeah, knowing myself I hit my nose at a wall the moment I turned around at a corner.

 _ **** NARRATOR'S POV ****_

 _ **IN RANMARU'S ROOM.**_

"What was that about?" he said out loud while rubbing his forehead that got hit by Nanami's head.

He can't deny that it hurts. He was just teasing her. She looked so cute when she panicked. And I got my prize for that.

"tch, stupid girl." He smirked but then smiled genuinely. He admit, he really like Nanami.

 _ **BACK TO NANAMI**_

"Ow!" she screamed as she hit her nose at a wall due to running from Ranmaru. ' Where'd you come from?' She asked to the wall.

Then, she walk to the kitchen and drink a glass of water. This searching is really tiring and brings trouble to others not to mention herself. Well, pay the consequences.

After a while, she continued her search and went to the next room not far from Ranmaru. Next room belongs to... Reiji. Yes, the cat hater. Poor Reiji if Baby Ice is in there.

She open the door and she saw Reiji on the bed. His blanket all over his body except for his face. He looks cold but the air conditioner isn't turn on. His room feels warm actually. On instinct, she lay her hand on his head and pull it back the moment she touched it.

"It's hot!" she said, panicking. She ran out of the room and took a bowl full of water with a towel. Then, she soak the towel and place it on Reiji's forehead. Reiji open his eyes to see an angel beside him.

"What are you doing?" Reiji whispered. Nanami was shocked to see him awake. She let out a breath.

"You have a fever senpai. I'm sorry." She said. She did realise that Reiji has a fever because he was so shock to see a cat in this mansion.

"Why are you apologising?" Reiji asked. He was more worried at Nanami than himself. Nanami looked sad and that made him more worried than ever.

"It's my fault that you have a fever. I guess that the cat made you so shocked and you ended up with a fever. Since that cat is mine, its practically my fault." She said with guiltiness. Her eyes looking down.

"It's okay, Nana-chan. This is nothing. After I rest for one day, I'll be okay. But with your extra care, I will recover faster than usual." Reiji said that to comfort her and it worked. He saw a smile on her face and all the worriedness sail away.

After she soak the towel again, she place it on his forehead. She got up and walk to the kitchen. She made a porridge for Reiji, thinking that he must be hungry. After 20 minutes, she came back with a bowl of porridge, a cup of water and 2 pills.

"Kotobuki-senpai, I made you some porridge. Would you like to eat it now?" She asked. Reiji sat up on his bed and nodded. She placed the food on a table next to his bed.

"Nana-chan, can you feed me? My hands felt tired for some reason. " Reiji asked while blinking his eyes which made him look cute.

Nanami looked at him, paralysed at his cuteness. After a while, she nodded and sat on the bed while a bowl in her hands. She feed him willingly.

" Kotobuki-senpai d-" she wanted to ask something but interrupted when Reiji raise his palm on the same level of her face.

"Just call me Reiji" he said after swallowing the porridge in his mouth.

Its been a while since he wanted to say that. He wanted to be closer with her. He wanted her to be his but he knows he have to fight his kouhais since the kouhais fell in love with her first.

"R-Reiji-senpai, do you dislike cats?" she asked him. Reiji looked in her eyes. His face was serious. He shook his head. Nanami was confused. 'Then, why-'

"I don't dislike cats. I hate them." Reiji said, interrupting her thoughts. She felt slightly offended.

"oh. I see. Are you already full? " Nanami asked when Reiji finished swallowed the last spoon of porridge.

"yeah. Can you pass the water?" Reiji asked. He felt better now since his beloved take good care of him.

Nanami gave him the water and 2 pills. Reiji swallowed the pills and looked at Nanami. Nanami didn't realise she was being stared at. Nanami took the bowl with the glass and looked at Reiji.

"Umm senpai, I will be at the kitchen if you need anything. I'll come back later. " and so she left. She washed the bowl and glass. After a moment, she sighed.

She walk back to Reiji's room to see that his gone. She frowned. Reiji should be in bed right now since the pills will give effect drowsiness. She looked down.

"Nana-chan... h-help m-me. " a voice called out to Nanami. She looked up and guess what. She found Reiji. Above his closet. Shaking in fear. Without realising, she laughed softly.

"Reiji-senpai, how did you get up there?" she asked. It's almost impossible for someone to climb up there since its so tall. Even if you use a chair, you still won't reach.

"The better question is, how do I get down?" he asked, nervously. He looked really scared. Realisation hit her. He is right. How do he get down? Should she call an ambulance? Or someone to catch him? She looked at the closet and the bed.

" nee senpai. Do you think you can jump from there to the bed? It's not that far right?" she asked. Reiji look hesitated but nodded. She can see that he is getting ready to jump. After a while, he did.

 **BAM!**

He fell flat on the floor. Who wouldn't since his body was rolled like an egg and jump? People usually jump with their body straighten. He screamed in pain.

"Reiji!" she ran to him. She didn't realise she drop the 'senpai' . Reiji was literally crying! She help him got up and they walk towards his bed. He laid down and Nanami cover him with his blanket.

"You should rest now. Does my baby still hurt anywhere? I mean, senpai?" she bit her lower lips when she misspoke. Reiji looked at her and smiled.

"I feel loved." He was blushing. Nanami was blushing too. She hit his hand and went out of the room. Before she got out, she turn around.

"Reiji -senpai, you should rest until you're better." She hold onto the doorknob.

"You should just call me Reiji like you did just now. The 'senpai' is unnecessary." He said before she went out.

She sighed. 'Huh, it's not even night yet but I'm so tired.' She thought. Then, she remembered she had to find Baby Ice. She ran back to Reiji's room. Luckily, he was still awake.

He told her the reason why he was up the closet. It was because he heard something behind the door. So, he opened it to see a cat and the next thing he knew he was above the closet but the cat ran away.

She thanked him and went to another room a little bit far from Reiji's. This time it's Camus's room. She hoped nothing goes wrong. But everything is wrong since this morning.

"Well, here it goes" so she went in. The scene before her was unexpected.

 _ **And this is it! Sorry for any errors and pls leave a review! For KUROKO NO BASUKE fans, I just published a new story. Pls read it! It's about a bad ass Kuroko in action! Well, see you next chapter~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Welcome to the 10** **th** **chapter of 15:1. First of all, thank you for those who just followed and favorited this story.** **Batool** **thank you for you review and did you read my new story NLAS? I hope you like both my stories. Now, enjoy!**_

 _ **** NANAMI'S POV ****_

I stopped at a door. It's Camus senpai's room. I hesitated to go in or not. I know I have to search for Baby as soon as possible. But if I go in, he might scold me. Well, I am finding trouble.

"Well, here I go!" and I went in to see something unexpected.

Camus squatting beside a closet. His hands are holding a broom, I think since his hands are under the closet. To be precise he is cleaning his room.

BUT!

He wore a maid uniform! An apron and you know something at the head. He looked ridiculous. I hold my mouth, preventing my laugh to burst out. He didn't even realise I'm standing at his door.

My stomach hurts now. Annndd I burst out laughing. Camus looked at me and his face was so shocked. He quickly went into the bathroom. I took this chance to search Baby Ice in his room. And he came out.

"You insolence, how dare you come into my room" he said. He is wearing his usual clothes. His image wearing a maid uniform made me laugh again.

"Hahaha s-sorry senpai. J-just... where did you get that maid uniform? Bwahaha." I laughed again. He came closer to me but I was still laughing.

His face was really red. Either shame or angry, maybe both. He grab my arm and pulled me closer. I stopped laughing. Now I feel scared. He is glaring at me.

"I will not tolerate any disobedience. Answer me. What are you doing in my room?" he said. My legs are shaking.

"I-I w-was " I panicked too much and guess what I did. I kicked his somewhere which really hurts. The moment he releases me, I dashed out of the room. I wasn't thinking!

I ran to my room and banged the door hard. I went into the bathroom. I washed my face and the moment I hold the door knob, a voice stopped me.

"Nanami! Get out here this instant!" Camus shouted while knocking the bathroom.

After he got kicked, he quickly ran after Nanami. It still hurts and surely he wants to punish her. I really freaked out. I sighed. I know I shouldn't mess up with him. When I finally want to get out, I heard a manly scream.

Without hesitation, I opened the door and saw Camus running out of the room. I looked around and saw a fluffy, round thing. BABY ICE. I walk to him and picked him up.

"Where have you been? But thanks to you , I got trouble and you also help to scare Camus-senpai away. Thanks! Why is everyone afraid of cats?" I talk to him and put him down.

I lay down on the bed, trying to relax my mind. I sighed. I looked at my digital clock on the table and saw it was 2.00 sharp. My stomach growled.

"I'm hungry. Baby, let's eat." I carried him to the kitchen and put him down.

"Baby. Be a good cat and stay there." I said to him and he sat down. His body on the floor and his eyes looked at me.

I started cooking. I decided to make fried rice. I took out all the ingredients and cut what's needed. Then, I remembered to pour oil in a cooking pan. That's when I realised, the oil is not there.

"Maybe it's finished. It's okay. I'll take a new one. Now, where is it?" I said to myself as I walk to a cabinet. I opened it and I saw a 1kg bag of oil. I took it and put it on the table as I went to find for a bottle.

When I came back, the bag of oil disappeared. I panicked and ran around. When I ran, I slipped on some sort of liquid. Then I realised it was the oil. I followed it until I arrive at the living room. Baby Ice played with it. The oil is on the curtains and the whole floor. I walk back to the kitchen to see the floor soaking wet.

I turn around to search for a towel then I remembered that I had switch on the fire to heat the pan. My other hand hold a towel while my other hand trying to close the fire.

And it happened.

The towel was on fire and I drop it on the floor which has oil. I ran as fast as I could to the living room but since the oil was leaking to the living room and not to mention the curtains, it also got burned.

I panicked and went into every room in the mansion to tell everyone what happen. And first I went to Ai- senpai's room.

"AI-SENPAI! GET OUT! THE MANSION IS ON FIRE!" I shouted and ran to the next door.

"SENPAI, WAKE UP! THERE'S NO TIME TO SLEEP! THE MANSION IS ON FIRE!" Kurosaki-senpai was still sleeping when I entered his room and he was still shirtless. I ran out to the next door.

" REIJI! IS YOUR FEVER GONE? THE MANSION IS ON FIRE! " I shouted again to Reiji who is on his bed.

"CAMUS-SENPAI! THE MANSION IS ON FIRE! LEAVE YOUR TEA THERE!" I said to Camus-senpai. If earlier he was cleaning in a maid uniform, now he is having tea in his room like he was in a dinner party.

I ran outside of the mansion and saw all four figures standing there. I walk to them and just smiled. Yes, I just FREAKING SMILED like it was not my fault. They all looked very pissed. Camus-senpai gave me a death glare, probably because of this and the incident earlier.

"So, did any of you call the ambulance or the fire fighter?" I asked. All I get is ignorance. As on cue, the sound of siren came. The fire fighter went into the mansion and came out 30 minutes later while the ambulance just gave us a check up.

The paramedics check each of us. The one who checked me was a man while the other four, had girls to check them up. A girl, who is checking Kurosaki-senpai almost got a nosebleed because he was shirtless.

Yes, he is still shirtless. I wondered, why didn't he took a shirt with him. I looked over at Reiji. Yeah, I know. I called him Reiji now without the senpai. He was staring at me. Maybe he wants to make sure I'm okay? I don't know. I looked at Ai-senpai. His face is calm, like always. Then, my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Gooooddd eeeeveninngg Mizzz Naaanamiii!" Shining said from the other side of the phone.

" Good evening, director-san. I am wondering why you called." I said, eventhough I know the reason.

" HAHAHA! Mizz Naaanamii...what a troublemaker you aarreee! Well, goooddd joobbb! You act your role perfectly. You even gave me trouble." He said again.

" hehe...well, thank you. But I don't think this is the only reason you called, right?" I asked him. There's no way he called just to compliment me.

"You are right! Well, since the mansion is burnt. All five of you will stay at a resort. That resort is owned by a friend of mine. You will enjoy the hot springs for 3 days or more. Ringo will send you there. " he paused.

"Thank you director-san. But what about our clothes and stuff?"

"that is no problem. Everything needed is provided at the resort. Well, have a fun trip. Oh! And your role ends now. " He hung up. I sighed.

I turn around and saw four pair of eyes on me. Their figures were standing infront of me. I gasped inside. I can tell that they knew I'm behind all of this. I calmed down myself and walks towards them.

"Soooo, I just got a call from the director and he said we are going on a trip at his friend's resort and Tsukimiya-sensei will send us there. Everything will be provided there. That's it. See you later~ " I said quickly and turned around. I'm actually afraid if they will question about the fire incident thingy.

But my plan crashed when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Camus-senpai. His eyes was furious. Not just him, Kurosaki-senpai too. Well, Reiji and Ai-senpai was calm.

They just stared at me. I was panicking inside. 'What should I do? What should I say? God this is freaking me out! Arrgghh curse the cat! Wait, where's my cat?' I thought.

Then, I turned around if I could see any cat but nothing! No cats around. Maybe he is dead, poor cat. I just knew the poor baby. Nevermind, I turned around to face them and they was getting impatience, Camus-senpai actually.

"What? Why are you staring at me? I didn't do anything wrong!" I said. They kept staring at me. I think they don't believe me.

"Lie! Tell us the truth. Did you burn the mansion?" Camus-senpai asked.

Sure, I did want to make trouble but not this kind! I didn't even want this to happen! I am happy and angry at the same time. Happy because my role ends now and angry because I burnt the mansion, indirectly.

" Duh! This is where I live. Why should I burn this mansion, where I am actually living in there?" I said while moving my hands up in the air.

"Really? Then, whose fault is this? I swear when I find that bastard, I'll kill him!" Kurosaki-senpai said angrily. He FINALLY wore a shirt. I don't know nor care where he get that shirt.

"Firstly, how do you know its a him? And secondly, yeah you can kill me *gasp* " I covered my mouth with both of my hands. They all looked at me when I said those words.

I turned around and hit my mouth a couple of times. ' Curse this gorilla mouth! When did I even adopt you?! Shit! I'm busted!" a hand placed on my shoulders and turned me around, facing all four of them.

"Haruka. What do you mean I can kill you?" Kurosaki-senpai asked me. Both of his hands are on my shoulders. He looked angry and...worried?

"Umm...I...uhh...actually...*sigh*. Fine! Actually, this whole accident is ...indirectly my fault. I didn't do it! It was my cat, okay?" I said earning a few confusing faces.

"What do you mean, 'Indirectly'? and since when do you have a cat?" Kurosaki-senpai asked again. Camus-senpai was just staring at me.

"Wohoo~ " a voice came out of nowhere and I didn't even get to answer the question. Well, good for me!

We all turn to our left and saw Tsukimiya-sensei, waving at us. The next thing I knew is I'm in the limo with Reiji laying on my lap. Ai-senpai sat with Camus-senpai and Kurosaki-senpai sat beside Tsukimiya-sensei. It was a quiet ride and it was bothering me.

"Umm... sensei. Where exactly are we going?" I asked him but I was staring at Reiji who is laying on my lap. I played with his brown hair with my right hand. He closed his eyes, he looked so cute like a baby.

" surprise.. surprise! So, how's your... you-know-what? " I looked up at him and he winked at me.

What is he talking about? Wai- ohh he is talking about my acting training. Could he be more obvious? I looked at Kurosaki-senpai and Camus-senpai. Shit! They're both are looking at me. It seems they're interested.

"umm... well, it's okay. I don't have any problem." I said to him. Camus-senpai is staring at me! I felt like my soul is flying away from me. Kurosaki-senpai closed his eyes back. Ai-senpai, he just stared outside.

"So, this incident... (God! Don't let him ask!) does it have anything to do with your *cough*cough* ?" great! He asked. I really didn't want to talk about this.

I hesitantly nodded and he burst out laughing.

I ignored him and continued playing with Reiji's hair. He is god damn cute! Why didn't I realise this before? Reiji opened his eyes and stared at me. I didn't realise it until he spoke.

"Having fun, Nana-chan? My hair is so soft right?" He said. I jumped a bit. I was too absorb in playing his hair.

"yeah, sorry Reiji." I said.

"You're calling him Reiji? What happen to the 'Kotobuki-senpai'?" Guess who asked. Kurosaki-senpai. And damn, he looked jealous!

Then, I smelled something burning. It felt really close. I looked around and smiled. Guess what? Its Kurosaki-senpai's heart is burning! Haha got you! I looked back at him and nodded.

" yeah, Reiji told me to call him just Reiji, so I did. Is it wrong?" I asked at him. He looked away. I sense a slight pink on his cheek.

I chuckled. This guys can really be cute sometimes. Reiji sat up and lay his head on my shoulders. Wow! Why are we being so lovey-dovey? I look at the time in my phone, its 7.00 pm. Its been 1 hour since we're in the limo.

As on cue, the limo stopped and we are all out. I stood amazed at the sight before me. Are we really going to stay in this big ass resort?! It is really huge! The length of the resort is like... 5 super long limos!

After some tour and everything else, we are in our own rooms. And god! The room is soo freaking huge! It got a king-sized bed and the bathroom is like the size of my room at the mansion. The floor is covered with carpets. The balcony has a great view. We can see mountains from far away and the big blue sky.

This room is like a girl's dream. It has everything we needed. The room has two tables. One with girls things like makeups and something else and also a big mirror. but the other has nothing. I continued exploring the big room. The bathroom has a shower and a Jacuzzi. We even have a fridge and bar! Then, I heard a knock.

I opened the door and saw a girl.

"Good evening, Nanami-sama. I'm Ayame. The manager told me to escort you or help you at all times." She bowed.

"Oh! Please stand up. And just call me Nanami. Ayame-chan, I heard this resort have hot springs! Can you show me the way?"

Ayame nodded and we arrived at the hot springs. She also told me that the resort have a spa and shopping mall! We talk in the hot springs together. Until she was called by another girl. I spent a few more minutes and got up. I wore a robe and walk to my room. On the way there, I saw 4 familiar figures. I can guess they were also from the hot springs.

"Nanami, meet me in my room after you're done." He walked away with the other three. I just stood there, frozen.

I snapped back and quickly walk to my room and getting ready in my pyjamas. Luckily, Camus-senpai's room is near my room. I knocked and the door swung open. He grab my arm and drag me inside. I fell down on the bed. I heard he locked the door. I started panicking.

" C-Camus-senpai. " I looked at him. His eyes were staring at me furiously like a tiger watching its prey.

"sit there. I will only ask once. Was it you who burned the mansion?" He walk towards me. He took a chair and sat infront of me. I just sat frozen on the bed.

"I told you. It was me, indirectly." I said.

" what do you mean?"

"umm, you see. I took in a cat this morning and somethings happen. Then, I decided to cook fried rice but the oil was finished. So I took a new bag of oil and blah...blah...blah...( I'm too lazy to write it all)" After I explained, he just stared at the floor.

Then, he looked up straight into my eyes. He got up from the chair and leaned closer to me until he pinned my down on the bed.

I was really nervous. This is not the first time somebody did it but this is the first time Camus-senpai did it. He was really close, I could feel his breath. Of course I could since his head is near my neck. Wait a minute! His head is near my neck! What the?!

"C-Camus-senpai! W-what are you doing?!" I shouted. I was shivering while trying to push him away. And I did. He was shocked at this.

I was relieved until I saw a smirk on his face. I felt my heart beating fast in a nanosecond. He leaned closer again. His arms pinning down my arms on the bed. His head moving closer to mine. Our lips were just inches away. I close my eyes.

"Huh, you're so naive." I felt him got up. I opened my eyes to see him laying beside me. I exhaled.

"Nanami, if anyone else knows what you saw today, I will make sure you will never see the light of day again." He said while staring at me. We were laying on the same bed, side by side. We looked at each others eyes.

I was sooo confused! What is he talkin- oohhh! I remember! The maid costume. I cracked a smile. He was deadly serious but god, I can't take it! I burst out laughing my ass off...again! It was seriously funny. Come on, imagine someone who is elegant and strict suddenly wearing a maid uniform, cleaning his bedroom.

If laughing could kill, I would be dead by now. I was still laughing and little that I know, he's reached his limit. My vision was blurry as tears swelling in my eyes. He sat up and...

My eyes shot wide.

He kissed me! He freaking kiss me! I pushed him away out of reflex. He tried to kiss me again and I slapped him. His face was red. Maybe he was embarrassed or maybe because I slapped him but I don't care! I felt angry and I'm not sure why.

"I'll be going. Last warning..." he was about to stand up when he said that. But he had to freakin kiss me again! Ugh what's wrong with him?

He looked at me with sharp eyes. His face became serious again. His lips made a smirk. He turn around to the door and hold the door knob. I wondered why he's standing there? If someone is going to get out, it should be me since its his room! He opened the door and three male figures fell down. My jaws dropped.

Kurosaki-senpai and Ai-senpai is on the floor while Reiji is on top of them. Its obvious that they have been eavesdrop us. Reiji just gave a playful smile and got up followed by the other two. Camus-senpai gave me a look which I understand. He was told me to get out and so I did.

I quickly ran to my room and locked it. I didn't even looked back. I laid my back on the big ass bed and tried to sleep. I kept remembering the kiss and it was driving me crazy. After a few spin on the bed and walking around my bedroom for the thousandth time, I FINALLY can sleep!

 _ **So, did you find it interesting? I hope you do! Pls review! And sorry for any errors! I have a QUESTION for you readers. And this is also a special chapter for** **Batool.** **Did you like it? I hope you did since Camus is your favourite * wink*wink* _**_

 **The question is:**

 **I've decided to add HEAVENS in the story in future chapters and do you want all 7 members or only 3 members of HEAVENS?**

 **REVIEW OR PM ME!**

 **THANK YOU.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! And Welcome to the 11** **th** **chapter for 15:1! I've decided to add only 3 members of HEAVENS( that'll fall in love with Nanami). I'm sorry to disappoint you but I will add all 7 members in some parts in future chapters. Also, thank you** cariss123, aimiaika, andy, alilia, Sae-chan **and** Batool **for your review! Now, Enjoy~**_

 _ **** NANAMI'S POV ****_

Knock. Knock.

" Nanami-sama. May I come in?" Ayame's voice came from the other side of the door. I rubbed my eyes.

" Okay." I said softly but Ayame could hear it as she opens the door and quickly opens the curtains. The light was so bright, I hid under my blanket. I heard her chuckled.

" Nanami-sama, please wake up. It's almost 7." My eyes shot wide open and quickly get on my feet.

"SEVEN?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I accidentally yelled at her. Ayame covered her ears and stared at me with a confused look.

" Nanami-sama, It is almost 7 but no one has awake yet." Ayame said it calmly. She then proceed to made up my bed. Then, I took a bath and dressed in my casual clothes.

"Ayame-chan, I told you to drop the '-sama'. It not necessary." I told her again. She kept calling me with that honorific and I don't like it.

" I'm sorry, Nanami-san. Would you like me to escort you for breakfast? The manager told me to make sure you have a great time here." She told me the same thing since yesterday.

" Umm, if you don't mind. Who owns this resort?" I asked out of curiosity. 'Why would the manager wants to make sure I have a great time? Do I know the manager?' I thought.

" Of course I don't. The person who owns this resort is also the same person who owns Raging Entertainment. The name's Raging Otori. " Ayame said which made me stumbled and fell flat on my face at the floor.

Ayame panicked and help me got up. I got up slowly when I noticed hot, red liquid were flowing from my nose. I rushed to the nearest bathroom and cleaned it. I guess the name Raging Otori made my nosebleed * wink*wink* I was totally shocked to know that he owns this resort. I wonder, does the others knows it too? Or maybe I'm the only one.

" Nanami-san, are you okay?" Ayame's voice was heard with some knocking of the door.

" Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted. After I clean all the stains, I got out and saw Ayame standing near the door. She looked worried.

"Nanami-san? Are you okay now? Do you want me to send breakfast to your room?" Ayame asked worriedly. I calmed her down.

" I'm fine, Ayame-chan. It's okay. Just show me the way to the restaurant. Did you have your breakfast?" I asked. She nodded and showed me the way.

It took a few minutes to get there and I got myself an omelette, bacons and toasts and milk too. I really enjoyed my breakfast until I saw a well-known figure, who just sat infront of me and ate like he did nothing wrong.

I coughed gaining his attention. He looked at me but ignored me and continued eating his breakfast the most polite way I've ever seen. He was eating the same food as me but instead milk, he took Earl Grey tea. ( you can guess who by now *wink*) I coughed again. And finally he spoke.

" If you're choking, then drink your water, woman." He said and continued eating. I felt angry.

" Good morning, Camus-senpai. Enjoying your breakfast?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Good morning" He said, not answering my question.

" senpai.. do you know who owns this resort?" I asked him but that didn't caught his interest.

"Don't talk while eating, commoner" Camus said with a scowl on his face and continued eating quietly.

I snorted and continued eating my breakfast. I finished it and wanted to stood up until the long blond man spoke which made me snapped.

" I didn't gave you permission to leave yet, sit down." Camus said elegantly.

" I am not a maid, senpai. I do not have to ask for your permission to leave." I said while rolling my eyes. I almost burst into laughter when he gave me a death glare.

We kept staring at each other and I finally said something and that was totally a wrong move.

" Nee, senpai. If you can, give me that uniform to me so I could be your maid.." I laughed and little that I know, veins were visible on his forehead and his eyes were twitching.

" you will be expecting a punishment for bringing that up." Camus said and excused himself. The word 'punishment' stopped my laughing. I just sent myself to my own doom.

My eyes didn't left his figure until he disappeared. " Great." I mumbled and wanted to stand up when I heard a voice which I hardly recognise.

" Ara? I didn't expect to meet a goddess here.. " A male voice from behind made me jump a little and when I wanted to turn behind, a face from my right was just inches away from me.

My eyes met with light yellowish ones. His black hair parted to the right and his face had a poker face on it. He was too beautiful until I got paralysed. His face were really near and we didn't bother to pull away. I snapped back to reality when his lips moved.

" Nanami... Haruka" his voice was so soothing and then, I realise it was Sumeragi Kira. A member from HEAVENS. Wait.. HEAVENS?! I turned behind and saw their leader, Otori Eiichi. He had a devious smile on.

" Haruka-nee! I never thought I'd saw you again!" a small male voice said and suddenly I found myself unable to breath. Mikado Nagi was hugging me tightly on the floor.

" Umm, Mikado-kun. I...can't ...breath. " I was relieved when he got off me. This is really shocking. I just found it this resort belongs to Raging Otori and now, I met with HEAVENS? I guess the world want to play with me.

" Haruka-nee! Just call me Nagi. And Kira.. stop staring at her." I instantly look at Kira and he is staring at me. Now he is looking away since Nagi caught him. ' why is he staring at me?' I thought.

" Umm, Nagi-kun. " I called out to him. He gave me a bright smile almost like Ittoki-kun's.

" Yes, Haruka-nee? You must be wondering why we're here right? I believe you have to ask Eiichi-san." I looked over to the said man and he walk up to me.

He took my hand which made me stand up and he bowed down and like a gentlemen, he kissed my hand. He is good with ladies like Jinguji Ren. He gave a slight smile and his eyes looked like they were glowing.

" It is a pleasure to meet a goddess here. When my father told me Nanami Haruka is here, I had to take this chance to meet you." Eiichi said with a hint of flirt.

" Its a pleasure to meet you too umm..." I trailed off, not knowing what to address Eiichi.

" Just call me Eiichi, Haruka." He said again. I tilt my head. ' he called me by my first name' Then, my phone rang. I look at the caller I.D, it was the director.

" Eiichi-san. Sumeragi-san, Nagi-kun. I'll have to take this call. Excuse me. " I excused myself and walk further from them. I glance at them and saw their eyes on me.

" Good morning, director-san. I assume you wanted to inform my role of the day?" I greeted and asked him after I pick up the call.

"Good moorrrninnggg, Mizzz Naaanaamiii! Yezzza, yoouuu aaarrreee rriiigghhtt!" he laughed. I shivered when he laughed like that. It sent shivers down my spine

" Your role for today is... a prankster! You have to prank all Quartet Night members until 7.00 sharp at night. You are allowed to use any prank on them including the one that could ruin their reputation as idols. " he paused.

" Ruin their reputation? Isn't that too cruel?" I said softly but he didn't hear me and continued.

"Also, you have to take pictures as evidence. After that, send it to me. Goooooddd lluuuccckkkk!" he hung up. I stared at my phone, dumbfounded.

" a prankster, huh? Interesting..." I said with a evil grin and turned around.

" I never thought a goddess can smile evilly like that. Tell me, what's on your mind?" Eiichi asked me. I totally forgot they were behind me. I don't know what to say.

" nothing important. If you excuse me, I have to do something." I said while bowing and quickly left.

I ran to my room and locked the door. ' phew, that was close! Didn't expect that though.' I thought. I looked around and realised Ayame wasn't with me since I ate breakfast. First, Camus. Then, HEAVENS and then maybe STARISH will show up. Just.. great...

A prankster. I grinned. This is going to be the best day of my life. I walk to my bed and laid down. I was staring at the ceiling until an idea popped up. I mentally laughed. This is going to be funny. But first...

" Ayame-chan! " I cock my head out the door and called out for the girl.

" Yes, Nanami-san. Is there anything I could help?" She showed up from nowhere which made me jump.

" Ayame-chan, don't scare me like that!" I said to her after catching my breath.

" forgive me, Nanami-san. Why did you called me?" Ayame asked. Her face was puzzled and cute!

" Oh! Umm I need your help on something. Well, blah...blah..blah...( this is where Nanami explains her acting training and her role for today). So, I need you to take pictures of my work and gave it to me as evidence, got that?" I explained and she just nodded. I gave her my cellphone and told her what to do.

" Umm, Nanami-san. What pranks are you going to pull off?" Ayame asked a question which made me stopped. I never thought of that.

" Thanks for asking but I have no idea. Let's just see what their doing. First, hmm... maybe Camus-senpai? What do you think?" I asked.

" Okay. Don't you think if you want to do prank, you have to know their weakness?" I was in deep thought.

" You're right. I'm not sure of his weakness but judging from his personality, he might hate animals and insects. " I said. Ayame's face lit up. I wanted to asked her but she quickly left and returned with something in a hand.

" I found this in one of the room last week and I think we can use it as a prank." Ayame said as she showed me a cockroach in a hands. I almost screamed but she quickly closed my mouth.

" Nanami-san! It's fake. It's not a real cockroach. Relax!" She said as I was calming down.

~ Timeskip~

I waited outside of Camus-senpai's room with Ayame. Our ears on the door, waiting for any scream. We set up the prank smoothly.

Actually, when we came in his room Camus-senpai is in the bathroom. So we quickly snoop in and did what we have to do. I set my cellphone in recording mode and hid it. I start recording and the camera facing towards the bathroom door. Ayame placed the cockroach infront of the door which us pretty obvious.

" Ready, Nanami-san?" Ayame asked.

" Ready." I nodded as I pushed the recording button and my phone started to record what was in view. We quickly got out of the room and here we are, waiting for Camus to scream. Suddenly, I had to go to the bathroom. I ran to the bathroom followed by Ayame. She just waited outside. A manly scream echoed through the whole resort.

" What happen? What happen? Whatwhatwhat?" I banged the door open and ask quickly and I was panting, exhausted for running here. Ayame-chan too.

We enter the room and saw a glimpse of long blond hair before he went into the bathroom. I took my phone and stopped recording while Ayame-chan took back the fake cockroach. I just stood in his room and a few moments later, all Quartet Night members appear at the door.

"Nana-chan! What happened?!" Reiji shouted at me. He was sweating.

" Haruka! Tell us!" Kurosaki-senpai yelled. He was sweating and his face is red either angry or tired.

Then, Camus-senpai came out full dressed from the bathroom. His face was calm like nothing happened.

"Camus-senpai! Why did you scream?" I asked, acting innocent. He was staring at the floor obviously making sure nothing was there. He looked up to me and the other before he cleared his throat.

" Nothing happened. And I want all of you out of my room. NOW." He said while pushing all of us out of his room.

Ai-senpai, Reiji and Kurosaki-senpai was really confused. I waste no time as I drag Ayame-chan to my room and took out my cellphone from my pocket. She looked excited. Well, I can't deny that I am excited but strangely I don't feel guilty at all.

"This is going to be fun" I said with an evil grin. We both sat on the bed.

Ayame nodded. " come on! Let's watch the video!" she said excitedly. I flip open my phone and start playing the video.

 _The video starts playing the moment we got out. A few minutes passed, the bathroom door opened wide and the long blond man appeared... with just a towel around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom, not noticing the cockroach._

 _He was humming and he was nowhere in view. Maybe he was taking his clothes and I was right. He held his clothes and was walking towards the bathroom. Then, he saw THAT._

" _AAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" he screamed and threw his clothes towards it but it ended up in the bathroom. He stepped back but still could be seen in view._

" _KILL THAT DISGUSTING THING!" he continued screaming while jumping and 'it' fell._

"AAHHHH!" I screamed along with Ayame-chan. We were both shocked. I accidentally threw my phone and hit the table. Silence came as we tried to calm ourselves. That is one HELL of a scene.

" _That..._ is never getting out of my head." I said. Ayame nodded.

I silently took my phone. Our face has no expression as that scene really shock the life out of us. Ayame was knocking her head a few times. It was dreadfully quiet. I sat beside her and hold her hand.

" What are we going to do?" I asked.

" I-I'm not s-sure either." She stuttered.

" We can't just send that video to my director. We have to cut that part." I said calmly.

I remembered the scene. Camus-senpai was really freaking out and he was jumping. Well, if you were wearing a towel around your waist and jumping... you know what it means right? And I was too late to close my phone. We saw it. And it was regretful.

" Well, I can ask one of my friend a boy of course to cut that part. What do you think?" Ayame asked. I tapped my chin.

" I'm okay with that but will you friend here can do it? Since he will see you-know-what." I looked at her. She smiled.

" It's okay. He will do it for me. He is my bestfriend after all. He would never say no to me." She said and drag me to a handsome young man. He looked like Sumeragi Kira.

After a few exchanged words between Ayame and her bestfriend, he agreed. I gave him the phone and he cut that part only without any trouble. I sighed in relief. Ayame just smiled and walk back to my room.

"Thanks so much, Ayame-chan!" I said while holding her hands. Then, a girl called out to Ayame.

After excusing herself, she went to someone who called her. I guess she has to continues her work in this resort. I went into my room and rest on my bed. I took my cellphone and sent that video to the director. But before I sent it, I replayed it again and made sure that scene is gone.

" phew.. Its gone. Okay... this is done. That is done aanndd...send!" I push the button send and close my phone.

I look at the time, 1.00 in the evening. I gaped. I quickly got up and panicked. I have to prank the other too! Shit!

"Beware Reiji, Ai-senpai, Kurosaki-senpai... your pranks are coming! " I said it loudly.

 _ **So ... did you like it? I hope you did. I'm sorry for any mistakes and for the late updates. Well, see you!*_***_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Welcome to the 12** **th** **chapter! SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! Thank you to those who followed, favorited and reviewed. Then, Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes!**_

 _ **** NANAMI'S POV ****_

I close my phone without exiting from the video first and kept it in my pocket. I look around from my door and walked out of the room.

I turn around the corner and BUMP! My ass hit the floor and it hurts.

" Oops, sorry my goddess. I didn't see you" a male voice. 'goddess? Could it be? Great!' I thought as I look up and saw Eiichi-san with Sumeragi-san and Nagi-kun.

"Here. Let me help you." Eiichi-san help me up and my phone slipped out of my pocket and magically, the video prank started playing. Nagi-kun picked it up and the three of them watch the video.

"No! Nagi-kun! Give it back to me!" I said as I tried to snatch it from him but Sumeragi-san was preventing me.

I just waited patiently until Eiichi-san handed me my phone. Nagi-kun was laughing, Eiichi-san had a smirk on his face while Sumeragi-san...he just had a little smile which is very rare.

" Haha Haruka-nee! You did this? Hahaha!" Nagi-kun kept laughing beside me and my face is flushed red. Eiichi just stared at me and he is smirking.

" oh my goddess! I never knew you're a devil behind a mask of a saint. I find this quite amusing" He said. I kept my phone back and bowed a little.

" I'm sorry guys but I have to do other things." I walk away and went into a room.

I rushed into my room which I thought it is but I found out it wasn't. I found a man on a bed, sleeping with one arm covering his eyes. My feet were glued on the floor, unable to move. His light grey hair indicates who he is.

'I guess I accidentally went into Kurosaki-senpai's room. And he is sleeping again.' I thought.

Why do I always find him sleeping everytime? Is he really that lazy? Or maybe he HAVE A SLEEPING DISEASE?! OF COURSE NOT! STOP THINKING HARUKA!

I breath in and out. Crazy is starting to take over my brain and it was really ridiculous to think he have a disease. He was probably tired of work. After a while, I tried to sneak out of his room but halted when I saw black marker on a table. I grinned. This is going to be hilarious when he wakes up.

After drawing panda eyes, a moustache and a tongue at the side of his mouth I finally finished. He didn't even move. I took out my phone and snapped a picture. Then, I sneak out of his room and into my room. I sent the picture to the director and head off to find another Quartet Night member.

Next victim...Reiji! or Ai-senpai. Hmm not sure.

Then, I see paint. Paint cans in the hallways. 'What are those doing in here?' I walk pass it to the restaurant and just walk pass it. I have no idea how to prank anyone now. I walk again to a line of various shops but my eyes stop at a barber shop. Someone was dying her black hair into blue. That looks weird...hahahaha! an idea popped up.

I ran back to the resort with something in my hand and searched for Ayame-chan. I asked her to do something in Reiji's room while I will find a way to make him use the hair dye. I walk and walk and there!

"Nana-chan! Here, come here!"

I saw Reiji waving at me from an open restaurant and I walk towards him. I can see he was eating alone. ' Poor Reiji, it's okay. I'll spice things up for you hehe~'

"Ohayou, Nana-chan! I haven't seen you for a while these few days." Reiji exclaimed as he pulled a chair for me to sit on. ' So gentlemen of him'

" Yeah, it has been awhile, Reiji-senpai." I replied with the addition of 'senpai' in his name.

" Mou~ Nana-chan! I told you to drop the 'senpai'. Just call me Reiji like you did before." He pouted and my breath hitched. 'So cute!'

" Okay~ Reiji. " I said and we talked about many things from a life of an idol to fashions and etc.

~Timeskip~

"AHHHH! WHO ON EARTH WOULD DO THIS TO ME?!" Reiji's scream was heard throughout the whole resort. I chuckled at this. ' I hope you like your new hair colour, senpai~' and I left to my room.

What happened you ask? Let's just say...when we were talking, I ordered orange juice...and I oh-so-accidently made the waiter tripped and my orange juice fell 'perfectly' on Reiji's head. Which made him had to wash his hair and leading to that ear-killing scream.

I walk through the hallways and mentally face-palmed when I realised... ' I forgot to take a picture of my creation!' I turned around to his room to see his door wide open. ' he must be out for blood. Oh Reiji...if only you knew that it was your favourite kouhai who did it.' I walked aimlessly as I tried to find Reiji. My jaws dropped.

'OH MY GOD!' I mentally screamed when I saw a man.. or should I say incubus, walking gracefully. I can't help but praising myself for creating this 'masterpiece'. The world is stopping just to treasure every step he took.

The way he stomp ( I repeat STOMP) on the ground with anger is as if he is doing a tap dance. His face in deep red due to anger and maybe...shame? his hair was coloured red with obvious brown tips ( Kagami, anyone?) making him appear hotter and _sexier_ than ever. Girls squealing whenever they got a glimpse of him but too afraid to get close to him.

' don't-mess-with-me' aura is surrounding him making every person chickened out. His serious face with a frown and an anime vein popped on his forehead. He looked like a gang leader. A super HOT gang leader. ' He is truly a masterpiece.' I took out my phone and snap a picture of him.

I walk to him and called out his name as he showed no sign to stop walking nowhere. He paused and looked back at me. A smiled was formed with a frown on his face which looked ridiculous. His smile was not bright like usual. Decided to play innocent, I ask him.

" Hello Reiji! Are you okay? You look like you have a problem." I smiled as I bowed a little out of habit and tilt my head as I ask the questions.

Reiji lean his back against the wall. He run his fingers through his hair making his hair fall back down gracefully and sparkles came out of nowhere behind him. I just found another point of view of him. He always looked hot and maybe cute but he looked more hotter (and sexier*blush*) with the red hair. I got out of my thoughts.

"Oh kouhai-chan, innocent as always. I thought my problem was obvious." He sighed. He look at me with pleading eyes. Pleading for comfort.

"I can see that you change your hair colour, Reiji. You look good with the red hair." I said as I ruffled his hair. He smiled a little.

" that's the problem. I didn't."

"huh?"

" I didn't change my hair colour."

" I don't understand." I said as I put on a puzzled face. Though I am laughing evilly inside.

" I think someone put hair dye or paint in my shampoo so I ended up colouring my own hair without releasing it. " he chuckled lightly with a hint of misery.

" Aww it's okay. Somethings happen for a reason. Besides, you look better with red." I said and his face immediately lit up.

" you think so? Then, I won't mind staying like this a bit longer." Reiji said and I smiled to him. After he got a work call, we bid goodbye and I went to search for Ai-senpai.

I look at the time and "Holy shit! It's 4.00! I have to prank Ai-senpai and fast. All I have to do is...wait, what am I supposed to do? He's a robot, what can I do?" I mumbled but unfortunately, someone heard my last sentence.

" Ara? The goddess is worried about something? Tell me Haruka, who is making you feel this anxious?" Eiichi-san suddenly spoke from behind which made me jump a little.

" Thank you for asking, Eiichi-san. I'm fine, just...a little problem that's all." I said and smiled.

"Haruka-nee! You can always talk to me. Just find me and I'll listen to you. So I can spend more time with Haruka-nee! Yay!" Nagi-kun exclaimed happily. I know that his childish behaviour is just a mask. He acts the complete opposite when off camera which terribly reminded me of Camus-senpai.

"Sure Nagi-kun." I smiled to him and look at Sumeragi-kun, who's standing beside him. He didn't utter a single word since they showed up. He just look, but more like staring at me with no expression AT ALL. Which kinda creeps me a little.

" You are always welcome to HEAVENS. I acknowledge and wished for you to be our composer. You will have a brighter future." Eiichi-san said, trying to convince me...again. I guess he just won't give up.

" You already know the answer, Eiichi-san. Even if I have the brightest future no one has got before, I still won't be happy without STARISH. Thank you for your generous offer but I will never accept it." I bowed a little bit.

" Alright, but just so you know. You will be welcomed with wide arms when you've decided to be HEAVENS composer."Eiichi-san said with a soft smile.

" He's right! Haruka-nee, you can join us whenever you want to. " Nagi-kun said excitedly, still clinging to me. Not that I don't like it, I just feel...uncomfortable.

" Okay. Well, excuse me. I have something I need to do." I bowed and left to my room.

I went into my room and laid on my bed. I reached out for the remote and switch on the television. Did I ever mention there's one? Because there is and a big one, no less. Its right infront of the bed and anyone would die for this room. I watched a cooking show.

The chef was talking to us, the audience how to make a chocolate lava cake which made me drooled. So delicious! I can't wait to try baking it though I have to wait till we arrived back at the mansion. Speaking of chocolates, I recalled a fanfiction I've read before concerning chocolate. The main female character was making a chocolate cake when...

TING!

An idea popped inside my head and I rushed somewhere. I glanced at my phone and saw it was 4.30! Oh no! I won't make it in time! But this is not the end! I'll do anything to make _that_ happen. To Ai-senpai.

 _ **~ 1 Hour Later~ (presenting Ai Mikaze,going nuts)**_

 _ **** NO ONE'S POV ****_

It was chaos. 4 people were running after a maniac *cough* I mean, their friend. Currently, there's a man, whose hair is light blue with same pair eyes is running around the resort.

"Wahh! You look so cuteeee!" Ai screamed in delight. His emotionless face were replaced with a bright smile which is really rare to a random girl and she fainted.

Nanami was regretting her action earlier. Ai is having a screw loose or should I say, broken system because of her...chocolate cake. It wasn't bad, it was delicious even but the _secret ingredient_ made everything this way.

Nanami look at her left, there was Camus running, on her right, Reiji with his striking red hair and Ranmaru, no permanent marker on his face running towards the same direction. All were trying to catch the screw-loose-man. This was totally her fault. Ai was her experimental subject. She was just trying what the female MC in the fanfiction did. That is, bake a cake for someone and purposely put alcohol in it. One bottle, no less.

"Aahh! Why is it sooo hot!" Ai screamed again with a frown on his face. Nanami watched in amazement.

' How much expression can he pull? He's been showing emotions since he is drunk' She thought. Well, not technically drunk, maybe the alcohol just made his system not functioning normally.

"MIKAZE! GET BACK TO YOUR SENSES!" Camus yelled, trying to get a hold of the man. Running for hours was never a challenge with his build body.

Nanami was totally regretting her decision earlier. She did want to see what Ai would react with alcohol. She wasn't expecting a drunk robot, but she wasn't expecting a broken- system robot either. But she knew something was bound to happen.

"OI! DON'T YOU DARE!" this time, Ranmaru yelled but Nanami was too tired to look. She was facing down trying to catch her breath after running for, like the 12th time around the huge resort.

When she finally look up, a shirt landed on her face. Squeals and screams grew louder when Ai started to took off his shirt because it was 'hot' when it was actually freezing.

Reiji took the shirt from Nanami's face and tried to catch Ai before something crazier happens. Nanami saw blood coming out of fangirl's nose and some even fainted when they saw Ai's *cough* abs *cough*. Ai was still screaming "HOT! HOT!" and scared all the customers away.

They kept running non-stop and a boy with an ice cream cone in his hand. Camus, running behind Ai tried to stop Ai before he could get a hand on that ice cream. Reiji, behind Camus already got an idea what Ai tried to do. Imagining it almost made him laugh. Ai snatched the ice-cream from the boy, causing the boy to cry. Ai made a devious smile, which once again made Nanami stared in amazement. ' He looked so evil' was Nanami's thought. Ai held the ice-cream up high and...

SPLAK!

The sound of the ice-cream kissing Camus's face.

"HAHAHAHA!"

" YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

Camus and Reiji's voice echoed. Camus continued running after Ai while wiping all the ice-cream on his face. Nanami and Ranmaru was behind Ai, running too. Reiji was left behind as he gave some money to the boy for the ice cream.

They all continued running, not knowing where Ai is heading to but one thing for sure, more problems is waiting as long as Ai's still...crazy. And finally, Ranmaru grabbed Ai's hand which made all of them stop.' FINALLY!' All of them sighed in relieve but that fade away when Ai escaped and ran into a room.

Ranmaru, Reiji and Camus ran after the blue-haired man, leaving Nanami behind. She was panting heavily. ' I wish I never done this!' She screamed, inwardly. She followed the three men, head facing down, too tired to look infront. Then, her head hit something hard.

It was Reiji's back. She gave a confused look. ' Did they catch him?' She wanted to look infront of Reiji when her hand was grabbed by someone and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SPLASH!

"AHHHH/ WHAT THE HELL!?/ NOOOO!" All men fled away when they saw a women, suddenly jump into an ALL-MEN ONSEN! And full of half-naked guys at that.

Nanami realised her situation and blushed so red that even a tomato would be ashamed of. At her side, a body floating with his face facing up, was her senpai, Mikaze Ai. Then, she knew it was Ai who grabbed her hand.

"NANA-CHAN!/HARUKA!/NANAMI!" yelled the other members of QN.

Ranmaru quickly leap in the onsen to a catch a fainted Nanami. Maybe she was to shocked, or ashamed. Ranmaru had no idea. ' Maybe all the running is starting to take a toll on her' he concluded as he carried Nanami in his arm and caught a towel, which Reiji threw.

Camus was holding Ai by his shoulders, who also had fainted. It was probably because of the heat. Ai did told him before, he can't go into an onsen or he will collapse.

They went into Nanami and Ai's room ( Ranmaru to Nanami's while Camus to Ai's room). Reiji followed Ranmaru to Nanami's room. Reiji told him, he wouldn't want Ranmaru to do something naughty to his kouhai which earn a 'Shut Up!' from Ranmaru and a tint of pink on his cheek. Reiji grinned.

Ranmaru placed Nanami on her bed and called for someone, a girl to change Nanami's clothes since it was wet. Ayame went in and did it. Ranmaru was waiting outside of the room, waiting for Ayame to done changing Nanami.

"I'm done. I think she has a slight fever. Once she get some rest, she'll be fine tomorrow morning." Ayame said and excused herself. Ranmaru nodded and went into Nanami's room and sat at her bed side.

He stroked her orange reddish hair, lovingly which he didn't realised. Nanami stirred as she felt some sort of movement. He instantly tensed, worried if his action might wake Nanami up. Nanami shifted to the left, which her back facing towards Ranmaru.

" _She has a slight fever..."_ Ayame's voice echoed in his mind. It's not he doubt what she said, he just still believe it. But Nanami was fragile after all. He leaned closer and kissed her forehead.

' She's saying the truth' He thought when his lips made contact with Nanami's forehead and he felt a heat rising. He covered her with a blanket and proceed the leave the said girl.

" Goodnight...Haruka" He said as he shut the door closed and went into his room. It was 10.00 at night as he drove off to sleep.

 _ **Did you enjoy it? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I've been busier! its killing me! School + homework+ extra classes+ chores = my death. Anyway, please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

***NANAMI'S POV***

Blinding lights entered my eyes when I blinked. I quickly close my eyelids and snuggled under my blanket. ' It feels so warm.' I relaxed until I realised its already morning!

I immediately got out of bed only to hit my vision with everything spinning around me. I groaned in pain but the headache showed no sign of cease. I fell to my knees and held tight onto the edge of a table.

That's when the door to my room open and the figure quickly went to my side, forcing me to lay on the bed.

I shook my head. " But it's already morning." I said to the figure.

" and you have a fever, so just rest. You need it." The deep voice retorted. I laid down and squinted my eyes to the figure.

' Huh, I can't see who it is. It's kind of blurry.'

The silver colour of his ( definitely a male based on the deep voice) hair was the last thing I saw until he pushed me in the bed but I quickly sat up. He sat at the end of the bed.

" Kurosaki- senpai." I greeted him when I finally had made out who it was. He only spared a glance before he got up, closed the curtains and switched off the lights.

The room immediately covered in darkness. I gulped.

He sat back at the end of the bed and I clutched nervously to the blanket.

" Go back to sleep."

" N- no." I stuttered. ' ugh, why did I stuttered?'

His face held no expression but then, he took a deep breath and...

Wait... what is he doing?!

" K-Kurosaki s-senpai... wh-" he shushed me and pushed me on the bed, slowly getting on top of me.

My heart is beating faster and I'm sweating profusely. The twist in my stomach was not helping either when his face keeps getting nearer... nearer...

Nearer... I squeezed my eyes shut when our faces were just an inch apart. I felt as if my skin jumped when I could feel his breath on my face.

I froze.

But felt relieved regardless when I felt a soft thud at the empty space at my side. I let out the breath I held inside me. I laid still, stiff and unmoving beside him until I heard him breathed out.

" Just rest." Is all he said and he shifted towards me and rest his hand over my waist. I stared the ceiling for five or more, minutes before glancing at the silver haired man beside him.

' He's a sleep. He must be tired.'

I laid still for sometime before trying to get his hands off my waist but he only held my closer. Sighing, I shut my eyes and went to sleep not long after.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" She has a fever. Just let her rest." The voice wasn't that clear but I heard them perfectly through the door.

" A well-mannered woman should know better than just lay down all day even if she's sick. It's a sickly manner." I peeked my eyes and saw my room was dark.

The only light source was from underneath the door but four shadows was present.

" Mou~ Ran-ran said Nana-chan is sick! She has to rest if we want her to be _there_." A voice I've known to well, whined.

I frowned when he said that. ' Where is _there_?'

" Based on my calculations, 12 hours of sleep is enough rest for a sick individual. She needs to get up _now_." A monotone voice said and I could heard a hand landed on the knob.

I pretended to be asleep when the door creaked open until I heard Reiji screamed.

" Wait! You can't just barge into a lady's room like that! That's inappropriate!"

" Oi! At least knock!" Kurosaki-senpai shouted and I could see through their shadows that they actually froze.

I waited for seconds and the knocks came.

 _Knock. Knock._

" Nana-chan, are you awake?"

I parted my lips to answer but hesitated. ' Should I answer, or-'

The door slowly open and I quickly shut my eyes, snuggling in the blanket.

" She's still sleeping?" Camus-senpai's voice asked. I could hear the annoyance tone in his voice.

The lights switched on, by who I don't know.

" Reiji, wake her." Ai-senpai demanded.

" but Nana-chan looks so cute!"

" NOW." Camus-senpai and Ai-senpai said in unison.

" Okay... Nana-chan, wakey, wakey ~ " Reiji spoke in a soft tone and shook my body gently but I kept my act up.

" guys, she's not waking up." Reiji lift his hands from me and went to I have no idea.

Then, I felt another a tug on my blanket. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly, having no idea what is he going to do? And who, actually?

In a flash, coldness attacked my skin as I screamed and my eyes wide open, hastily sitting up from my bed.

I glared at the four men but oddly enough, they were looking away to their right side and their faces were in deep red. ' But why?' I tilted my head to the side.

" Why did you pull my blanket?" I asked, a bit irritated.

" and why can't you pull down your blouse down?!" Kurosaki-senpai shouted and I immediately look down.

Heat rushed to my face.

The next thing I knew, I _literally_ threw all of them out of my room and shut the door with a loud 'Bang'. A sigh escaped my lips. Just as I'm about to enter my bathroom, a voice shouted from the other side of the door.

" If you don't hurry up, we will leave you, woman." Camus-senpai said almost threateningly and I gulped.

" It is best if you wear something decent." Ai-senpai said and left, judging from the footsteps I heard.

" We'll be waiting at the lounge." Kurosaki-senpai said.

" Hurry up, Nana-chan! We're going to someplace special~ " Reiji said in a sing-song voice before leaving as well.

I straight away took a short bath and change into a simple black dress with little red flowers at the bottom. Short sleeves that ends above the elbows and the dress was below the knee length.

I took my purse and cellphone, flipping it open and noticed a new message. My left eyebrow arched up high.

 _ **Enjoy your day off! You will continue your training tomorrow. Haavvveeee FUUUNNNNNN!**_

I cheered inside and kept my phone before skipping out of my room to the four awaiting men.

I stroll down the halls to the lounge and four very familiar figures came in view. Along with another three figures that left a bitter taste in my mouth. My inner mind sighed.

" Hello Camus-senpai, Kurosaki-senpai, Ai-senpai, Reiji." I said when they all turned to me.

After that, I turned to the other three figures. Eiichi-san, as usual had that (really) creepy and evil smirk on his face, Nagi-kun had on his too-cheerful-and-cute-facade. My eye twitched at his too-bright smile.

While Sumeragi-san, he was the odd one out, neither smiling or having a bad intention showed on his face. Just blank face and calm composure, giving me a little feel of security.

" Hello to you too, Eeiichi-san, Nagi-kun, Sumeragi- san. " I bowed them which earned a light chuckle from Eiichi-san.

" Likewise. " he said.

" I'm so happy to see you, Haru-nee!" Nagi-kun exclaimed a bit too cheerfully.

Sumeragi-san only bowed slightly which I return with a smile towards him. His eyes fixed on my face but his face still shows no changes whatsoever. I turned back to the four men, specifically Reiji.

" You said we were going to someplace special earlier. Where is it?" Reiji's eyes instantly sparkled.

" It's a secret ~ but I know you'll love it." He beamed.

" Let's not waste anymore time. We'll leave this instant." Camus-senpai said and headed out of the resort. We followed suit, leaving the three members of HEAVENS.

We jumped into a limousine and the driver immediately stepped on the pedal, speeding up towards our destination.

In the limousine, it was awkward silence and the air was tense much to my dismay. I always hate this kind of situation.

After awhile, the limousine stopped infront of a mall. I furrowed my eyebrows, ' This is someplace special?' I thought in my head.

All of them went out in a second, leaving me dumbfounded in the limo. Kurosaki-senpai was the last to get out. When he saw I didn't even budge, he offered me his hand and a look that says ' Hurry up or I'll carry you myself.'

I shivered and hastily accepted his hand. He pulled me out and lead me into the mall, his grip around my wrist this whole time.

We made our way through the crowd and murmurs started to fly around. Low screams and squeals reached my ears and I began to panic inside.

" Umm... minna? Everyone is starting to recognise you." I spoke the obvious but they said nothing.

They continued dragging me ( more like Kurosaki-senpai since he's the one holding onto me) to the centre of the mall and I saw a big stage there. The screams and squeals were getting louder every second and fangirls started running towards the four guys around me.

Then, a sudden blackout.

The whole mall was covered in darkness excluding those who had their phone in their hands. Panic rose in me when I felt a hand grabbed mine. I frantically pulled my hand but the grip was strong.

Then, I felt myself lifted up and on a different textured floor. It felt wood-y while earlier the floor was marble type when we first stepped into the mall. I blinked in realisation.

' Where's Quartet night?' I looked around but it turned out in vain since its dark.

Finally, the lights were switched on but oh no. It was just the stage's light. ' Wait, I'm on stage? '

New music reached my ears not long after.

 _ **You're My Life!**_

 _ **tsutaetai kotoba (These untold words)**_

 _ **You're My Life!**_

 _ **kimi no moto ni todoke(I'll convey them to you!)**_

Four voices sang in turn as I turned around only to find 4 familiar _glowing_ silhouettes.

 _ **Ca**_ _ **：**_ _ **heya no akari o  
**_ _ **nemuru mae kesu tabi  
**_ _ **egaite shimau no wa (In the instant before it disappears  
**_ _ **When the light in the room goes out before we sleep,  
**_ _ **I'll have drawn)**_

 _ **All**_ _ **：**_ _ **Your Smile**_ _ **HONTO itsudatte ( Your smile, truly always)**_

My breath hitched when the lights were finally switched on throughout the whole mall and my eyes caught the Quartet Night members.

They looked completely _dazzling._

 _ **Ra**_ _ **：**_ _ **itsu kara darou?  
**_ _ **omae no koto ga nazeka  
**_ _ **jibun no HĀTO no ichibu ni natteite (How long has it been?  
**_ _ **That you've somehow  
**_ _ **Become a part of my own heart)**_

 _ **All**_ _ **：**_ _ **konna ni setsunai**_ _ **Uh, Yeah (It's painful like this! Uh, yeah)**_

 _ **Ai**_ _ **：**_ _ **tatta juubun mae ni SAYONARA o shite mo (Even if it happens only ten minutes before we say our good-byes,)**_

Ai-senpai shined in his all-white tuxedo, sharp-looking, and well-fitted. His white bow neatly placed on the low cut of his waistcoat. His vest that reached his abdomen covering his formal shirt underneath and the long tail of his coat made him even more bright.

All in all, it made him look very _ravishing._ _ **  
**_ _ **Re**_ _ **：**_ _ **kimi no nukumori ga itoshikute  
**_ _ **doushiyou mo naku hora (Your warmth is so precious,  
**_ _ **See, I just can't help it!)**_

Reiji stepped infront looking all so charming with his white tuxedo similar to Ai-senpai's but begged to differ. His brown hair swayed from side to side as he sang, his right hand was seen to be holding a bouquet of pure white flowers giving an aura that screamed _pure innocence_. But one thing for sure,

His smile captivated every human, dead _and_ alive in the mall.

 _ **Ai**_ _ **：**_ _ **sugu aitaku naru (I want to see you again soon!)**_

 _ **All**_ _ **：**_ _ **yokubari de GOMEN ne Dear (I'm sorry that I covet you so much, my dear)**_

 _ **All**_ _ **：**_ _ **ippun ichibyou mo hanashitakunai  
**_ _ **With You My Honey  
**_ _ **futari yoake made yume o katariaou  
**_ _ **With You My Honey  
**_ _ **neiki ga kikoetara sotto kami nadete  
**_ _ **'arigatou' no kotoba o  
**_ _ **KISU to tomo ni**_

 _ **(I don't want to be apart for even a tenth of a single second  
**_ _ **With you, my honey!  
**_ _ **Let's talk together about our dreams until dawn  
**_ _ **With you, my honey!  
**_ _ **As I listen to your sleeping breath, caressing your hair,  
**_ _ **I say the words "thank you"  
**_ _ **Together with a kiss)**_

 _ **Ca**_ _ **：**_ _ **omae to iru to  
**_ _ **itsumo yori yasashii  
**_ _ **serifu ga detekite**_

 _ **( When I'm with you,  
**_ _ **My words come out  
**_ _ **More gently than usual)**_

Camus... Camus-senpai looked _dashing_ , to say the least. His white tuxedo stood out the most with his blonde hair surrounding his handsome features, his lips were slightly curled upwards making him as if he was smiling. His deep but gentle voice echoed throughout the mall and everyone can't help but engrave his voice deep within their memory.

It was _fascinating._

 _ **All**_ _ **：**_ _ **kokoro ga atatakai (My heart is so warm)**_

 _ **Ra**_ _ **：**_ _ **shiawase sugiru  
**_ _ **jikan o osorenaide tonari de  
**_ _ **itsudemo mamotte yaru kara**_

 _ **( I'm beyond happy!  
**_ _ **Unafraid of time when I'm next to you,  
**_ _ **Because I'll always protect you!)**_

Kurosaki-senpai's voice that was originally meant for rock songs sounded so gentle, calming, it felt soothing. His white tuxedo gave him the image of a gentlemen and his heterochromatic eyes were alluring.

One word to describe him would be, he looked extremely _gorgeous._

 _ **All**_ _ **：**_ _ **shinpai shinaide**_ _ **Uh, Yeah**_

 _ **( So don't worry! Uh, yeah)**_

 _ **Ai**_ _ **：**_ _ **akiru hodo ni koi o tashikameatte**_

 _ **( I've made sure this is love to the point that I'm sick of it )**_

Ai-senpai suddenly appear beside me and took hold of my hand before kissing it gently, loud screams and squeals were heard from the audience. His lips formed a small smile before slowly retreating back.

 _ **Re**_ _ **：**_ _ **egao no namida o fuyashiteikou  
**_ _ **kono koi wa itsu shika**_

 _ **(As the tears in my smile increase,  
**_ _ **Before I know it, this love will)**_

Then, Reiji made his way beside me and gave me the bouquet he was holding while bowing to me. I took hold of them and stare dumbstruck while Reiji winked at me before going back to their dance.

 _ **Ai**_ _ **：**_ _ **ai ni kawaru deshou ( Turn into desire)**_

 _ **All**_ _ **：**_ _ **yukkuri to sodatetekou**_

 _ **(I'll take my time and nurture it)**_

 _ **All**_ _ **：**_ _ **sekai de ichiban no RABU SONGU e to  
**_ _ **With You My Honey  
**_ _ **futari no MERODĪ wa kirameku kara  
**_ _ **With You My Honey  
**_ _ **yagate hoshi ni natte umarekawatte mo  
**_ _ **mou ichido mitsukeru yo  
**_ _ **Wherever You May Go**_

 _ **( In the world's greatest love song  
**_ _ **With you, my honey!  
**_ _ **Because our melody glitters  
**_ _ **With you, my honey!  
**_ _ **Even if we're soon reborn as stars,  
**_ _ **I'll find you once more  
**_ _ **Wherever you may go!)**_

The lyrics, the melody and choreography, were amazing. Every step was executed gracefully without any mistake. How long it took for them to practise without my knowledge, was beyond thinkable.

'Just when did they even practise without me noticing their absence?' nonetheless,

They were _spectacular_.

 _ **All**_ _ **：**_ _ **ippun ichibyou mo hanashitakunai  
**_ _ **With You My Honey  
**_ _ **futari yoake made yume o katariaou  
**_ _ **With You My Honey  
**_ _ **neiki ga kikoetara sotto kami nadete  
**_ _ **'arigatou' no kotoba o  
**_ _ **KISU to tomo ni**_

 _ **(I don't want to be apart for even a tenth of a single second  
**_ _ **With you, my honey!  
**_ _ **Let's talk together about our dreams until dawn  
**_ _ **With you, my honey!  
**_ _ **As I listen to your sleeping breath, caressing your hair,  
**_ _ **I say the words "thank you"  
**_ _ **Together with a kiss)**_

Somehow, I knew the song was about to end as it started to slow down.

 _ **Re**_ _ **：**_ _ **You're My Life  
**_ _ **Ca**_ _ **：**_ _ **Lalala…  
**_ _ **Ra**_ _ **：**_ _ **You're My Life  
**_ _ **Ai**_ _ **：**_ _ **Lalala…  
**_ _ **Re**_ _ **：**_ _ **You're My Life**_

Reiji stood beside me while his hand on my waist and do I need to say that our face were inches apart? Because we are. My eyes widen and frozen in place.

 _ **Ca**_ _ **：**_ _ **Lalala…**_

Suddenly another hand found its way to my shoulders. I turned only to find Camus-senpai, also inches apart from my face with an amused smirk on his face. _**  
**__**Ra**_ _ **：**_ _ **You're My Life**_

A hand took my right hand and brought me down, finally realised it was Kurosaki-senpai, my breath hitched. Kurosaki-senpai was kneeling down with his lips planted on my hand as if a marriage proposal.

 _ **Ai**_ _ **：**_ _ **kimi no moto ni todoke (I'll convey it to you!)**_

Not to my surprised, Ai-senpai took my hand and placed on his chest where his heart supposed to be before inching closer to my face. I backed away slightly out of reflex but his cyan eyes caught me into oblivion.

The song finished and I was thrown out of my stupor. By then, I could feel my eyes were watery. I was beyond happy, joyful. Somehow I felt as if the song was dedicated to me, but I'd rather not have any hopes. It must be out of gratitude.

Then, a sound of a microphone was heard and Reiji's voice resonated. I finally realised they had long released me and stood infront of me, their back facing me.

" Hello, minna- san~! Thank you for all of your support and love today!" he exclaimed cheerfully and winked on stage which earned louder squeals.

" For your information, this is a new song we wrote dedicated for a special individual. It's called, _**You're My Life.**_ " Ai- senpai said after that.

" She has been through thick and thin with us and always pull us up whenever we feel down." Kurosaki-senpai spoke.

" What she has done for us, deserves more than just our song. She has earned our respect and love." Camus-senpai said as most of the audience- which were flooded by female population- screamed and squealed harder.

My eyes widen when they turned all at once towards me and held their hand out to me. They all smiled towards me and I could do nothing but froze in place.

" Her name is Nanami Haruka!" the four of them said in unison and the audience screamed/ squealed yet again.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 ***NO ONE'S POV***

" Well, well. It seems Quartet Night had planned this all along."

A man smirked along with 6 other men within the audience but stood at the very end of the mall as they all grimaced at the sudden performance of their rival.

" Mou~ this is not fair! I want to perform on stage too and let everyone fell in love with my cuteness!"

" hmph. What's a competition if there isn't a rival?"

" Nii-san. What do you think we should do?"

He smirked at hearing the question.

" We couldn't let them take all the spotlight, could we?" they all nodded. He continued.

" Not in my wake, of course. " his smirk widens.

" Let's go, boys."

And they all left the mall only to enter through a door near the stage.

If only Quartet Night could see the future, they'd immediately ran with the girl, who held their hearts out of the mall that instant.

If only they knew.

 _ **THX FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

 **A/N:**

 **I am so SORRY to inform you that I will NO LONGER UPDATE my stories...**

 **JUST KIDDING~**

 **What I meant to say is that I will take a long time to update the next chapter but of course I will speed up if I get any reviews. But still it'll take longer ( maybe)**

 **Butter me up with reviews and I'll try my best to update soon again! But I promise I will complete this story!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**THE SONG IS NOT MINE. Enjoy! AND PLEASE READ THE A/N BELOW!**_

* * *

 ***NANAMI'S POV***

" Her name is Nanami Haruka!"

My eyes widen when they all exclaimed with their hands pointed towards me. Happiness swelling inside me.

I smiled at them. They all smiled back as they went towards me. Until everything went dark. Some 'huh?' and 'what's going on?' were heard.

I look around to find one of the Quartet Night's member but two strong arms wrapped around me, bringing me to who-knows-where. Somehow, I felt like the arms belongs to Camus-senpai.

" Camus-senpai?"

!

I froze when I felt a breath near my neck. No no no! Camus-senpai wouldn't do something like this! I started struggling when he chuckled near my ear.

I swear my skin jumped for a moment.

" Guess again~" I gasped.

" Eiichi-san?"

" Bingo~ " He chuckled again.

" Wha - where are you taking me?" I struggled again when he literally carried me somewhere. How can he even see in the dark?

" We have a surprise for you." I raised my eyebrow. I wanted to ask but he finally let me go and disappeared.

" Umm... hello?" My voice echoed. Where am I? I heard murmurs around me and faint shouts from a direction.

" Haruka? Where are you?" that's Ai-senpai! I almost shouted to tell him I was here but a hand fell on my lips, preventing me from doing so.

This time, it did not belong to Eiichi-san. I frowned.

The hand was soft and somehow felt familiar. His ( the hand was too big to be a woman's) touch gave me a tingling feeling. Who is this person?

I felt his body came closer to me. Without realising, I hold onto his soft fabric shirt, trying to snuggle in his body warmth. I felt calm despite the fact I do not know this person.

His beating heart. It sounded like music. A rhythm that gives a soothing feeling.

" Calm down." He deep but soothing voice and I did as told. His voice sounded familiar too.

Slowly, he left and his warmth was gone. I can't deny it. A hole. A hole in my heart was formed. I was distracted immediately by the sudden flash of stage lights.

I found myself on stage again but this time, it wasn't Quartet Night with me. It was HEAVENS.

All seven of them.

As far as I remember, there were only three members. Eiichi. Sumeragi. Nagi. Where did the rest came from?

" Well, well, well. Quartet Night." Eiichi-san spoke. Almost like greeting the said members who weirdly, was no longer on stage but among the crowds at the furthest back of the mall.

How did that happen?

Spotlights were shining on the Quartet Night members. They all had not-so-pleasant expressions. Their aura screamed danger, as no one dared to step closer.

They peeved.

" We, too have a song dedicated to Miss Nanami. It's called _**I Will Possess Your Heart**_!" they all said in unison and the fangirls screamed.

Even the four new members. Of course, they know me but we haven't properly met and introduce ourselves. They did appear unexpectedly during the Triple S opening debut.

Hyuuga Yamato. Otori Eiji. Kiryuin Van. Amakusa Shion. The four additional members. They had amazing voices. But there were no ' happy pulse'. Still amazing, nonetheless.

Then, the music started. The rhythm is nice and catchy. But... _oh dear._ My smile disappeared the moment I heard the lyrics.

 _ **How I wish you could see the potential,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **the potential of you and me.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's like a book elegantly bound but,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **in a language that you can't read.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just yet.**_

 _ **You gotta spend some time, Love.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You gotta spend some time with me.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I know that you'll find, love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will possess your heart.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You gotta spend some time, Love.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You gotta spend some time with me.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I know that you'll find, love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will possess your heart.**_

 _ **There are days when outside your window**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I see my reflection as I slowly pass,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and I long for this mirrored perspective**_ _ **  
**_ _ **when we'll be lovers, lovers at last.**_

 _ **You gotta spend some time, Love.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You gotta spend some time with me.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I know that you'll find, love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will possess your heart.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You gotta spend some time, Love.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You gotta spend some time with me.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I know that you'll find, love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will possess your heart.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will possess your heart.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will possess your heart.**_

I almost gaped throughout the whole song. The song was nice, no doubt. But It sounded somewhat... creepy. Did they seriously wrote a song about possessiveness?

" Minna~ thank you for being here with us!" Nagi-kun spoke through the mic.

They all turned to me and Eiichi-san was the first to take the move. He held my hand and pulled me to him. I stumbled on my foot but he caught me, pulling me closer.

His hands wrapped around my waist. My skin jumped. 'Just what is he thinking?!'

I could feel his smirk, I look up and his lips were just inches apart.

" Eiichi-san?" I didn't realised, I said that but it did earn a halt from him.

His eyes glinted maliciously, didn't help calming me down. At all.

" You're getting _too_ comfortable." A deep voice attracted everyone on stage, suddenly appearing behind me.

" Hands off her." He snatched me from Eiichi-san and now wrapped around in his strong muscular arms.

My head accidently land on this stranger's broad chest, a foreign but _warm_ feeling bloomed. My eyes caught the Quartet Night's members when they rushed on the stage. Then, I look back at the man of the arms I'm in.

 _Oh_

" It's you." I mumbled but he heard me when he smiled sweetly. I continue to said.

" You're the one who prevent me from falling in the hospital, right?" His smile instantly fade.

I could see his lips form a thin line, his fingers ran through his midnight blue hair. His face showed pure frustration, sadness and hurt evident in his unique eyes.

Greenish grey eyes with a hue of teal in the left while purple in the right.

" I see." He whispered, his eyes zeroed on the crowd. Then, he diverted his gaze to the Quartet Night members before nodding to them.

" Take care of her." He said before pushing me to Kurosaki-senpai. The man slowly turns around and attempted to leave. Disappear like he always does.

" Wait!" I shouted without a thought. He turned around, facing me with a small smile, which spark something in me.

I struggled to get out of Kurosaki-senpai's hold but he wouldn't let go of me. Instead, he held me tighter to him. I look back at the man, his back is already facing me.

Before I could ask his name, he disappeared in a blink of an eye. I looked around for him but he wasn't anywhere. I lean softly to Kurosaki-senpai and sighed before shutting my eyes close.

" Sleep, Haruka." A voice said and I did as that.

 **XxxX**

The next morning, I woke up in my room at the resort. Today was our third day here. I wonder how STARISH are doing with their fanservice.

If I'm not mistaken, their fanservice was supposed to end yesterday.

As usual, I took a bath and went straight to have breakfast. When I arrive at the restaurant, the whole Quartet Night members were already at table, discussing some matter considering the serious looks on their face.

As expected, Reiji had noticed and beckoned me to sit with them. I did just that and sat between Reiji and Ai-senpai.

" Good morning, Nana-chan!" Reiji exclaimed cheerfully, a full-blown smile on his gorgeous face.

My eyes left Reiji's as I turn to face the other three. I bowed slightly at the three of them. We ate breakfast normally, no accidents nor surprises stumble upon us.

Which I was glad for.

" Haruka/Nanami-san/Nanami/Haru-chan!" A voice chorused behind us, I sighed inwardly. The looks on QN's faces told me enough.

I spoke too soon. I got up and turned around, facing the six figures. Seeing their faces, definitely lighten my mood.

" Welcome back, minna-san!" I said with a bright smile. The next second, I was engulfed by a pair of strong arms belonged to Shinomiya Natsuki.

" Haru-chan! I miss you so much!" He hugged me tightly before letting me go. My eyes widen when he aimed for my lips.

" Calm down, Natsuki. Remember the deal." Hijirikawa-san said in a calm tone, his left arm stretched out, grabbing onto Shinomiya-san collar to prevent him moving closer to me.

" You've had your chance. Give us a chance." Kurusu Syo said, his hands kept in his pockets. I frowned, what are they talking about?

" Umm, what chance? What deal are you talking about?" I asked, my head tilt to the side as I look at them in the eyes.

They all blushed faintly and Ittoki-kun acting suspiciously hiding like what seemed a nosebleed.

" It's nothing your pure mind should know, My Lady." Jinguji-san appeared suddenly beside me, my hand in his as he slowly brought up to his lips.

He kissed it and winked at me. I felt heat rush to my cheek.

But I was interrupted by a ringtone I knew so well. I took my phone out and checked the ID caller. I answered it when I saw it was the director.

I bowed to everyone present and walked away to prevent them from eavesdropping.

" Hello?"

" _**Nanami-san! Good morning!"**_ Shining's voice echoed loudly through the phone, his tone as slurred as always.

" Good morning director-san."

" _**You will be expecting a girl soon. Her name is Teshimiya Kana and she will be helping you in today's role"**_ He talked too fast, I couldn't catch up what he said. I felt confused too.

" Huh?" I was cut off.

" _**Nanaaaaami-saaan! Your role for today iiissss the jealousy, possessive girlfriend type! Teshimiya-san will help as well as examine you throughout the day. Please wait at the lobby of the resort for a brown haired girl.**_

 _ **Goooooooood luuuuuuuuck!"**_

He ended the call before I got to say anything. I sighed inwardly before turning around and went straight to STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT. I smiled and got all of their attention.

" Please excuse me, I need to go somewhere. " I bowed a little. They all had confused looks.

" Nanami, wait!" Ittoki caught my hand before I left, halting me in my steps.

" Where are you going, Nanami-san?" Ichinose-san asked, pure curiosity written on his face.

I smiled gently at him, " The director called and told me that someone was waiting for me in the lobby. Please excuse me."

" Alright, My Lady." I smiled at Jinguji-san for understanding me. " We'll come with you." My smile dropped. What? 0_0

" Yeah, let's go!" Ittoki-kun shouted, his blinding smile emitting brightness.

Thus, they literally dragged me to the lobby, Ittoki-kun's hands grasped mine and our sight were greeted with Tsukimiya-sensei's figure and another girl.

The girl had brown hair, slender body and average height; a few inches shorter than me, phew! I also noticed that the Quartet Night had just arrived a short second after us.

Said duo turned to us, as if sensing our presence and a full-blown smile was present on Tsukimiya-sensei's face.

" Hi everyone! I'm so happy to see you all again!" Tsukimiya-sensei exclaimed happily as he approached us with the girl walking beside him.

The girl had gentle brown, round eyes which made her cuter than any average girl. She smiled shyly to me for a second before her eyes zeroed on the guys around me.

 _A jealous, possessive girlfriend type,_ eh? This will be fun.

My eyes averted to the male cross-dressing in front of me. I replied his smile with my own as I bowed to him.

" Same goes for me, sensei." I said to him.

" What are you doing here?" Syo-kun asked. Tsukimiya-san only chuckled, his pink orbs shone in excitement. He made eye contact with the girl beside him before turning to me.

" That crazy man sent you here, didn't he? What did he want this time?" Kurosaki-senpai spoke in an annoyed tone.

" Hehe. You're right! First, let me introduce Teshimiya Kana." The girl bowed to all of us.

" She just graduated from Shining academy and will be Nanami Haruka's apprentice from now on. So, take care of her!" Tsukimiya-sensei winked and disappeared.

I didn't realise I was staring at her until her eyes met mine. I blushed a little bit before walking up to her and bowed.

" Nice to meet you, Teshimiya-san."

" Please take care of me, Nanami-senpai." Her voice was soft. I could barely hear her.

" Okay... umm so the director sent you here to be my apprentice. For what exactly?" I asked her and her eyes suddenly had a spark of determination as she spoke.

" I wanted to be a song composer. Like you, Nanami-senpai!" She said in a slightly louder voice.

Her eyes though... _seems fake._

" Good luck, Nanami! I know you can do it!" Ittoki-kun said behind me. I turned around to face STARISH.

" Yeah!" Syo-kun cheered.

" Little Lamb can do anything." Jinguji-san said as he winked at me.

" Nanami-san is Nanami-san after all."

"Haru-chan! We will always support you!"

" The muse will guide those who have passion for music."

I look at them and smiled, my eyes getting teary.

" Thank you, guys. " I wiped the tears that almost fell, and faced back Teshimiya.

" Okay, let's go Teshimiya-san. I have lots of things to teach you!" I said and reached for her hand.

She twitched when our hands made contact but I ignored it. So, I grabbed her wrist and smiled to her before dragging her away from the boys.

When we were out of their sight, she roughly pulled her hand back and a scowl made way to her face. I was shocked at the sudden change.

She quickly took out a hand sanitizer from her bag and apply it to her hands, her eyes keep shooting me with glares.

" Teshi-?"

" **Listen**." She cut me off, her voice tone suddenly turned sharp.

Her hand in the mid-air to stop me from saying her name; as if her name would be _filthy_ if I said it.

" First of all, I am not learning anything from you. Being your apprentice was merely an excuse. Second, no skin contact." She said in disgust, " Third, I'm just here because that damn Shining sent me to help you in your act and flirt with STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, _thoughIdefinitelydon'tminddoingthat_ " She mumbled the last part very fast, I could barely hear her.

I just nodded and smiled at her, at least she will be helping me in my act.

" Thank you Teshim-" She cut me off again.

" Please don't say my name, it's annoying to hear it from you. Just don't talk to me unless necessary. Now that's settled, I'm leaving." She grunted and left.

I was speechless at first.

Then, I just shrugged it off and went on my way. She was mean but she's the one Shining sent to help me. Maybe she's not _that_ bad.

I'm sure there's a reason why the director chose her. I guess my acting starts now.

* * *

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

* * *

 **I AM SORRY FOR MY LONG ABSENCE. I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY F**KED UP COUNTRY JUST BANNED THIS WEBSITE! LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AND I COULD NOT LOG IN INTO MY ACCOUNT WHICH LEADS TO ME UNABLE TO UPDATE: DAMN IT! DAMN MY COUNTRY!**

 **FORTUNATELY, I DIDN'T GAVE UP HOPE AND TRIED TO CONNECT WITH EVERY WIFI I COULD GET MY HANDS ON AND BOOM! I FINALLY FOUND ONE! I'M SOO HAPPY I CRIED! BUT THIS PLACE'S WIFI WHICH I'M CURRENTLY USING IS NOT NEAR WHERE MY HOUSE SOOOO,**

 **I CAN ONLY UPDATE WHEN I GO TO THIS PLACE. SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND! I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I COULD'VE GIVE YOU MORE BUT I WAS DEPRESSED AND FRUSTRATED. SO SORRY.**

 **See you next time, and please wait for me!**

 **Hana~**


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you for the reviews! Special thx to_ _ **sipsi, LoverGirl71793, Sparkle9510**_ _for reviewing at the 13_ _th_ _chapter. Love and kisses for all my readers!_

 _ **ENJOY THE 15**_ _ **TH**_ _ **CHAPTER!**_

 ***NANAMI'S POV***

I walked back to where the guys were and luckily they were still there. My eyes narrowed at the sight of them.

There she was, Teshimiya Kana, her hand on Ittoki-kun's arm as they talked as if the world belonged to them.

I saw Jinguji-san said something to her and winked, a weird feeling blossomed in my chest; it hurts.

Then, Ichinose-san also said something to which Hijirikawa-san agreed as he nodded. Even Syo-kun laughed when she appeared to make a comeback to their argument.

They looked like having fun, it hurts me to see them with her. I stiffen when she flipped her brown hair and her eyes caught mine. She smirked at me and my eyebrows involuntarily twitched.

Then, I heard someone shout my name and my eyes diverted to Shinomiya-san, his cheerful 'Haru-chan' made my legs automatically walk towards STARISH.

" Nanami-san, what did Shining wanted?" Ichinose-san asked out if blue.

" Huh?"

" Kana told us you had a call from the director." Syo-kun explained and I had to control the urge to roll my eyes.

What a liar, my eyes flickered to her.

" Well, he wanted me to compose songs for all of you and Quartet Night and Teshimiya-san could maybe learn something from it. "

I could barely hold the twitching of my eyebrow and I realised Syo had call her with her first name. So they're on first name basis, huh?

They nodded and Shinomiya-san suggested we start now. I could not disagree. Fortunately, the resort had a meeting room so we agreed to write the song in there.

All the way there, I was ignored. I felt so jealous I didn't realise I walked too fast until Hijirikawa-san caught my arm and walked beside me.

" You're walking too fast, the others are far back." True to his words, when I turned back they were not in sight.

" I'm sorry." I said, my head facing down. I can't look at anyone in the eye right now.

I'm supposed to be a jealous, possessive girlfriend. But how? All I did was run away.

The other guys were talking so much with her, clearly they were having fun. I did noticed that Hijirikawa-san did not talk that much with Teshimiya-san, which I am glad that he still remembers me.

Unlike Ittoki-kun, he was completely occupied with her! Not to mention, Jinguji-san kept flirting with her, Ichinose-san kept sending her his smiles that I love so much, Syo-kun would argue with her but the smile was unmistakably there, Shinomiya-san would interrupt and laughed every once in a while.

That hurts me more than I thought it would.

When both of us arrived, Hijirikawa-san and I stared in awe. The room was large and had a big oval-shaped table in the centre. We both sat down, Hijirikawa-san sat beside me on my right and we both waited for the rest of them.

" Nanami." He called out to me.

" Yes, Hijirikawa-san?"

He smiled fondly to me which made me happy, I hope this will never change.

" Just know that my feelings for you will never change... Haruka." He confessed and I almost teared up until I realised he said my first name.

" Ha- Haruka?" I stuttered, blood rushing to my face.

" Yes. Haruka." He nodded and took my hand.

" Please call me Masato." He said and I nodded on a whim when he pulled my hand, causing me to lean forward.

He took the chance to capture me in a hug.

" You can tell me anything, Haruka. If you're feeling upset, I'm here for you always." He said and this time, a tear left my eyes.

I let go and peck a kiss on his cheek, his face burning in red from the sudden affection which made me chuckled.

" I appreciate that very much, Masato. Thank you." I said and the moment I sat down, the others came in.

" Eh... the shorty is afraid of heights? What a shame, haha!" Teshimiya-san's voice rang throughout the room.

" I am not that short! Stop calling me that!" Syo-kun shouted towards her, but he didn't appear half as irritated.

" Stop shouting at Kana-chan, Syo-chan. " Shinomiya-san spoke and Syo-kun grunted.

" I'm just surrounded by tall guys, okay. I could definitely beat anyone up so don't think I'm weak." He said.

"Haha, fine. Whatever you say, shorty." She laughed again.

" I said stop calling me that."

The others laughed behind them, their faces were completely amused by the scene. I didn't know what face I was showing but I'm pretty sure it was bad because Hijirik- no, Masato. Masato nudged me and my head snapped towards him.

He had a worried face and whispered to me in the ear. " Are you okay, Haruka?"

I took a deep breath and smiled while nodding to him. 'It's okay Haruka, Masato is with you.' I thought.

We both stared at them, they were all so busy talking I bet they didn't even notice we were here. They all sat down infront of us, their eyes glued on the brown-haired girl.

I was getting irritated I had to stop myself from slam my fist on the table. That was until, Masato's hands grabbed mine under the table and squeezed it- as if sensing my irritation, and trying to calm me down- and cleared his throat, successfully gaining their attentions to us.

" We're getting nowhere. We should start on our song. " Masato said calmly, his eyes flickered momentarily towards me.

I sent him a small smile and reminded myself to thank Masato properly later. Now, I'll just focus to write the song and act my role for the day.

Throughout the process, Masato never let go of my hand and would sometimes squeezed it if I got too carried away with my jealousy or simply when I spaced out.

We had discussed the song and I already had a symphony in mind. The song was nice and heart-warming song, it certainly has the happy-pulse like Shining-san had wanted.

When we finished discussed, they continued their non-stop chatting and ignored us again. I looked down, not bothering to listen to their conversation. Until Masato stood up, his hands still held mine and glared at the guys.

" Haruka and I will be leaving since everything's done. Goodbye." He said and I followed him.

" Uh, Masato! Wait!"

I saw their eyes widen when they saw our hands locked together. But more so when we are on first name basis.

" MASATO?! HARUKA?!" Syo-kun shouted.

" You're on first name basis now?!" Shinomiya-san uncharacteristically yelled.

"When did this happen?" Ichinose-san asked, his voice amazingly calm but his eyebrows twitch almost made me laughed.

" When you lift your eyes off of her. I only took the chance. " _'unlike you'_ ringing loud and clear eventhough it's left unsaid.

" Masa! How could you ? We have an agreement!" Jinguji-san shouted.

" I'm not the one who ignored her." He barked back.

I could feel the atmosphere getting intense by the second. So, I tugged Masato's shirt and sent him a pleaded look to leave. He nodded, looking back at the others and suddenly pulling me in a hug, his hand on my waist.

" We're leaving. " He said, a blush spread on his cheeks, which I found cute.

Then, we left the room and Masato dragged me out of the resort , a cab already waiting for us. After Masato said to the driver to " Go to the nearest amusement park.", we both sat in silence.

I didn't realise we were still holding hands until he squeezed it to get my attention. He was staring at me, at what it seem this whole time! My cheek felt hotter than it should be when the thought struck me.

I immediately looked away and my blush spread to my ears when I heard he chuckled softly. Masato is such a tease, a warm feeling bloom in my chest.

" It's just fun teasing you, Haruka." He said which shocked me. Did I just say my thoughts out loud?!

" S-shut up!" I spluttered, my blush getting red and red every second. When we arrived at the park, I was in awe. The park was big, the roller coaster there was large and brought chills down my spine. There's also a Ferris wheel, merry-go-round, a haunted house, cafes and restaurants, and many more.

If it was in the night, the lights would be a wonderful sight to see. I looked around until I faced Masato and my face felt hot again when I caught him staring at me.

Again.

" Masato, please stop staring." I muttered quietly, thankfully he heard because he nodded in response.

But then, he lowered his face, until it levelled mine and our faces were an inch apart, his eyes lilt a teasing and playful glint. Something I never witnessed before.

" Why not?" his breath hit my lips and unconsciously, I took a step back.

" Masato, please stop that!" I covered my face with my hands and heard him chuckled again. He's been chuckling a lot now.

" What did I do?" his eyes set on mine and his lips form a gentle smile that made my heart skipped a beat.

" Masatoooo.." I whined and pouted, only to earn Masato pinching my cheeks.

" You're so cute, Haruka." He said, still holding my hand , he led us into the amusement park and tried to decide which to play first.

We argued for a while, which seemed out of character for us but we settled on an ice cream and decided to look a round before playing.

Our hands never once disentangled.

 ***TESHIMIYA'S POV***

When Hijirikawa and the girl left the room, we kept silent. We were shocked, no doubt at the sudden reveal.

While we discussed the song, I noticed that the two had sent smiles and that Nanami would blush and whatnots.

When Shining had told me about Nanami's secret and wanted me to help her, how could I refuse? I love STARISH more than anyone else. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to get close to my idols.

But when Shining told me her role of the day, honestly I wanted to burst out laughing. Is she even capable of feeling jealous? All she do is put on that stupid smile of hers.

It _is_ my job to make her jealous, Shining had told me to do just that and I am free to do anything.

I feel like on cloud nine.

Imagine how I felt when they allowed me to call them in first name basis. Even that girl Nanami isn't this familiar with them. Except Hijirikawa, he didn't say anything so I'm stuck with just his family name.

Back to present time, Natsuki was the first to gain his wits.

" Haru-chan?" Natsuki muttered but the whole room heard it and they all seemed to realise what was going on.

" Are they really dating?" Tokiya asked, apparently to no one.

" One way to find out." I said and grinned to them. Syo paled as he seemed to get the idea I'm thinking.

" No... you're not thinki-" Syo said but I cut him off.

" Yes! Let's follow them!" I shouted and dragged Otoya since he's the nearest to me and the other guys followed suit.

We got out of the resort just in time to see Hijirikawa and Nanami got into a cab and drove away. Fortunately, Ren was quick to call for a limousine, a can couldn't possibly fit 6 guys and a girl. Oh hell no!

" Nice thinking, Ren!" I gave him a thumbs up and he winked at me.

" Anything for my lady." He said, dreamily. I almost melted right there and then.

We got in the limousine and Tokiya instructed the driver to follow the cab. We sat down quietly but not me, I could tell my eyes had stars on them when I looked around the limo. It's so cool!

" Kana-chan, you look so excited." Natsuki said and I nodded eagerly.

" This is so cool! I can't believe I'm in a limousine!" I screamed in a excitement, not so loud but my reaction had earn some chuckles from them.

" So, this is your first experience?" Syo asked. I rolled my eyes.

" Only rich people can afford these things. I am not rich but not _that_ poor, damn you guys are so lucky."

" Then, we'll ride a limousine for our next date, my lady." Ren said seductively. Damn him and his sexy voice.

" Oh Ren. I'd rather ride a racing car than a limo with you." I said, pretending to be disgusted when I actually wanted to fangirl.

" A racing car then." He winked at me and I narrowed my eyes.

" I'm just going to puke on you when that happens." I retorted and the others laughed. Ren sighed and I hid a smile.

" Haha, on your face! I told you, not every girl will fall for you. " Syo shouted and laughed afterwards.

" I'm sure Kana has someone else in mind, to not fall for this legendary player." Tokiya said. A silent, " I am not!" from Ren was ignored.

" Who is the charming prince, Kana?" Cecil asked me and I looked out in the window.

I mumbled and they couldn't hear it. But then, the vehicle stopped infront of an amusement park.

I breathed in relief. At least they wouldn't know who my heart belongs to.

" Let's go, Kana. They went this way." Tokiya let out his hand and I took it. The limo soon drove off and we quietly followed those two.

When we saw Hijirikawa bent down and his face is near Nanami's, the guys freaked out. Tokiya had to whack Otoya's and Ren's head to prevent them from blowing our cover.

Natsuki had to manhandle Syo while Cecil froze. I almost laughed if not for the couple infront of us. Damn, Nanami was supposed to be jealous. Not me.

" How dare he?!" Ren half-shouted, his eyes burning in jealousy.

" I'd never thought he would do this to us!" Otoya add on.

" We had an agreement on this!" Syo yelled.

" He didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't against the agreement. We were at fault for letting him take that chance. " Tokiya said and that shut them up.

I was left puzzled, what agreement are they talking about? When I was about to ask them, we could hear an argument.

We looked at the source of sound and- my, Hijirikawa and Masato are arguing. That was surprising. But the argument didn't look real, it was more of a friendly banter, their eyes locked onto each other.

Their argument ended with laughter by both parties and Hijirikawa pointed to an ice cream stall. Nanami nodded excitedly, her eyes shined- damn, I could see it from here, I rolled my eyes.

" They're leaving! Quick!"

" After them!"

And so, we followed them. The journey was dangerous and fun, if I have to say. Dangerous when our cover was almost blown many times either by fangirls, or simply by their idiocy.

Finally, we settled on some masks to cover these idols' faces. But nothing I could do to cover their idiocy from blowing our cover. It's amazing how Hijirikawa and Nanami haven't notice us yet.

They seemed like they're in their own world.

" Stop pushing me, idiot! I'm going to fall!" Syo shouted at Natsuki.

" That's not going to happen, Syo-chan. I'll catch you if you fall!" He replied, a tick mark formed on Syo's forehead.

" Chibi is right. If he falls, our cover will be blown, you know?" Ren said, finally supporting Syo.

" I am not a Chibi!" He yelled, again attracting people's attention except for the couple.

" If you keep having your lover's spat, we're definitely going to blow our cover, idiots" I tried to whisper but end up talking like normal.

I chose the wrong words though, as it gave the opposite effect of what I was hoping for. Their voices raise an octave higher.

" Can't you keep your voices down? They will hear us." Tokiya said and they finally listened to him! I should have ask Tokiya to handle them earlier.

I looked back at the couple and saw they were going into a haunted house. It's not going to be as scary as at night, but it'll be fun to watch their scared expressions.

It seems Cecil had also noticed and voiced that out. We quickly went to the haunted house. By the time we arrive, an idea popped in my head.

" Guys?" I called out to them.

I literally saw them paled as my grin widen. _Oh... this will be good. Hijirikawa will be mine._

"Operation: separating Hijirikawa and Nanami, starts now!"

The same grin forms on their lips, they nodded.

" LET'S GO!"

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**_

. -in-malaysia/

 _ **As you all know, my country had banned this website and I am unable to update unless I go to 3 places (luckily, I found) which I can access to their Wi-Fi and finally, update more chapters.**_

 _ **So PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE sign up for this petition. Sign up at the link I gave above. It may help us, Malaysian writers to keep updating our stories.**_

 _ **PLEASE, I beg of you!**_

 _ **~Thx~**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**ENJOY THE 16**_ _ **TH**_ _ **CHAPTER! ENJOY!**_

 _Thank you for all my readers. Special thx to those who followed and favorited this story._

 ***NANAMI'S POV***

" Haruka, look." Masato called out to me, our ice cream already long gone. His finger pointed at a certain direction. My eyes followed it.

" What is that?" I asked, it looked like an old house, or a mansion. It was big and looked kind of scary. Until I saw the big words placed on top of the roof.

" It's a haunted house." He answered my question.

" Do you want to go in?" He asked, his eyes lit in excitement.

When I saw the haunted house, I didn't want to go. But Masato seemed interested when he invited me. As my gratitude for everything he'd done for me during the meeting, I decided I'd bear it for now. For him.

" If you're going, I'll follow." I said and he smiled.

He quickly dragged me to the house and we both stepped in.

" If you're afraid, just hold onto me. " He said soothingly, he hold my hand tighter when the door to the house shuts.

I nodded.

" I won't let you go, so don't worry." I blushed when he said it like that, but the feelings bloomed in my chest felt assuring.

We walked further into the house, my legs started to tremble when I heard some footsteps from the ceiling.

" Did you hear that Masato?" I asked, my voice shaking.

" Hmm? Hear what?" He asked which made my blood freeze. Is he serious?

" Uh.. maybe it's just my imagination. " I said and he replied with a soft "maybe". We continued walking.

Then, we found a door. The door was large, it seemed larger than the house itself. I nudged Masato beside me.

" Should we open the door?" I whispered.

Before Masato could reply, the door creaked open, the sound resonating through the whole house, making the situation ten times scarier.

" I think we should." He said and we entered through the door. There was light emitting from a single bulb in the centre of the room but that was just it.

There were no other furniture, just the bulb to give enough light to see the whole room. The room wasn't that big either. It wouldn't even fit a bed, but a futon could despite the large size of the door.

When we entered the room, the door shut by itself, too loud I could literally felt the floor shook. My hands and legs stared to tremble violently, I could barely walk straight.

Only hoping for Masato to be my only guide and support. Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have followed Masato after all. But I'm only doing this for him.

Then, the bulb flickered and I unconsciously wrapped my hands around Masato and he hugged me back.

" You shouldn't have agreed if you're afraid, Haruka." He said, amusement clearly heard in his voice.

" I agreed because of you. You seemed interested, I couldn't refuse." I said.

" Haruka..." He muttered but before I could ask what he was going to say,

Hands emerged from the walls. I shrieked, hands desperately clutching onto Masato's shirt. I felt another hand grabbed me, pulling me away from Masato.

" HARUKA!"

" MASATO! I'M SCARED!" I yelled, my eyes closed shut.

Tears streaming down my face, I felt hard to breath. And when I felt a person's warmth hugged me from behind. I smiled faintly.

" Masato?" I looked up, my eyes widen as my sight was greeted by, instead of Masato, was a large, black figure.

Its eyes were round and scary and that malicious, evil grin was the last thing I saw before darkness claim me.

And I swear, or was it just my imagination. But who knows, I heard the figure had said something.

" Hello, My Lady."

 ***NORMAL POV***

Previously, Masato and Haruka were in a haunted house when they got separated and Haruka fainting from too much shock when she was hugged by someone not Masato.

Currently, the girl was in her own room of the resort belonged to Raging Otori while STARISH had gathered in a room next to Haruka's.

And they did nothing to prevent Haruka from stirring in her sleep. As the matter of fact, they were _too loud._

Haruka stirred, and soon opened her eyelids. Her ears heard distinct shouting from next door and felt curious. She got up and walked near the wall, her right ear glued onto the wall, trying to hear the words muffled from the wall separating the rooms.

" I can't believe you would do this to us!" Haruka was sure she heard Tokiya shouted.

" I told you, I merely took the chance the moment you turned your back on her!" this time, it was Masato shouted.

The girl wondered what was the argument about.

" We didn't! We just-" Otoya's voice was cut off by Masato.

" Excuses after excuses! Do you have any idea what you did to her?!"

" Then, tell us! Tell us exactly what we did to her!" Ren shouted back.

Haruka felt complicated. If she chose to stop the argument, they might drag her into it as well, but if she doesn't, she's worried the fight would turn more serious.

The image of STARISH fighting in a fist-to-fist battle just doesn't sit well with her. No, she wouldn't want that.

" Guys, stop! Haru-chan wouldn't want us to fight like this." Natsuki spoke, worriedness and panic evident in his voice.

" Why would she care? She chose him over us! It's game over!" Syo's voice was the loudest among all.

Tears threatened to fall from Haruka's eyes as she looked down to her feet -the floor seemed very interesting now, oddly.

She walked towards the table and decided to occupy her mind with notes and music, she took out her headphone and starts.

Soon, their shouting had gone deaf to the girl's ears.

Back to STARISH, they were staring at Syo, their gaze incredulous, not believing the words that came from his mouth but knew better that the male was more jealous than anything.

They all were jealous to the fact that Haruka had seem to favour Masato over all of them. Nothing could deny that fact, they all had felt hurt to be honest, more to their foolish act than the fact itself.

" You know that's not true." Cecil said, softly. His eyes landed on each of every member of STARISH, Kana nowhere to be found as she had left the room when Masato had glared at the not-so-poor girl.

" Enough!" Masato yelled. His calm composure had long broken, ever since his 'date' was ruined.

" First of all, you ignored her and chose to be with Teshimiya." Masato fumed, his skin started to look all red from all the anger he felt.

" We just wanted to get along with her." Otoya muttered under his breath, looking down. He felt ashamed but more so, disappointed to himself.

He was the first to get along with Kana and the first one agreeing to be on first name basis with her.

" Instead, you gave her all your attention and neglected Haruka." Masato continued rubbing salt on their wounds.

" Haruka was hurt, but of course you didn't see that. All you saw was her back facing you. Yet, you did nothing to reach her, to catch her falling tears."

An imaginary arrow stabbed their hearts.

" I merely took that chance to further improve our relationship. You all had miss that chance, the only thing you can do is apologise." Masato said sternly.

They hung their head low, ashamed and disappointed to themselves. Natsuki looked up and tilt his head.

" I wonder if Haru-chan's awake?" He ask innocently, the other wondered the same thing.

" She should be. It has been an hour." Tokiya spoke up and all of them except Masato looked to each other and nodded, silently agreeing to apologise Haruka in the moment.

" That's too long for someone to pass out, maybe she's already up." Ren said.

" Shall we?" Masato asked to all of them, already by the door and all of them went to Haruka's room.

They knocked once, twice but no respond whatsoever.

They creaked the door open and the first thing they saw was the unoccupied bed, eyes widen and breaths ragged, they rushed into the room.

Eyes wandered throughout the room, panic rose in their chest; the possibility of Haruka running away invaded their mind, _no_ , yeah, _Haruka wouldn't do that._

Then, their eyes zeroed in on the girl, sitting by the table, headphone set and scribbling furiously on a sheet of paper, no doubt for their upcoming song.

" Nanami?" Otoya called out to her, slowly inching closer to the girl. No response.

STARISH looked upon each other, debating either to gain her attention and apologise, or to let the composer be. She was so into her work, she couldn't even notice a group of guys, let alone an individual enter her room.

" _That's dangerous."_ The guys thought in unison, sweat dropping.

They ended up leaving her room not-so-quietly. Just when Tokiya had just shut the door, the source of the whole argument showed up aka Teshimiya Kana.

The brunette smiled widely at the presence of her beloved idols and waved, completely aware of the tension in the air and also, Masato's glaring currently directed to her but chose to ignore it.

" What are you doing here?" She asked, in her cute voice as she tilt her head to the side. Her innocent look plus her round brown eyes, STARISH'S -except Masato- eyes shooting her a look that indignantly yelled, _cute!_

" Ugh, we just.. we were just passing through." Otoya replied, his hand at the back of his neck and his cheek decorated with red.

Kana giggled, effectively spreading Otoya's blush to the tip of his ears. The brunette, then, looked to the other guys.

" Where are you going next? I thought maybe we coul-" Masato cut her off as he coughed, catching their attention.

" I have other things to take care of." He said, bowing to the rest of the guys, sending the brunette one last cold look before making his way out.

Kana, not accepting this behaviour reached out to Masato's hand, halting him in his step, and _glared_ at him.

" What did I do?!" Kana asked, half-shouting.

" I appear to not unders-"

" You know what I'm talking about! Why are you being mean to me?! What did I do to upset you?!" her voice raised an octave higher.

The rest, stared dumbfounded at the scene. Kana's hand still attached to Masato's arm.

" You didn't do anything to upset me." They heard Masato said.

" Then, why-" Kana halted when the door next to them, swung open revealing Haruka.

Haruka stared at Kana before landing her gaze on Masato, ( she noticed the slight panic in his eyes) to Kana's hand on Masato's arm.

 **A jealous, possessive girlfriend**... I think I can do that.

Masato, seemed to notice Haruka's gaze quickly yanked his arm away and was about to step near Haruka when she held her hand up in the air, stopping his movements.

She looked down, her fringe covering her eyes and they could felt the temperature dropped. Masato gulped.

"Haruka?" Masato braved himself to let out his voice.

" What were you doing?" Haruka's voice sounded slightly different, darker, they noted. Kana smirked.

" Huh? Are you angry?" Kana crooned, taunting her in a mocking voice, STARISH paled at her, not believing her change in attitude and bravery to actually taunt Haruka.

Kana inched closer to Haruka, " Are you afraid that I'll..." she paused. She brought herself next to Haruka's ear.

" Take Hijirikawa away from you too?" she whispered.

Haruka, seemed to be out of her trance, uncharacteristically pushed Kana, the brunette losing her balance and fell but Natsuki caught her in time.

" Nanami-san! Why did you d-" Tokiya didn't managed to finish his sentence when Haruka looked up in their eyes.

" Haruka, are you okay?" Masato asked, already standing beside her, STARISH eyed his hand on Haruka's shoulder.

They glared in jealousy.

Haruka moved, her hand grabbed Masato, standing in front of the brunette and spoke. The guys were stunned beyond words, when the most unlikely words came out of Nanami Haruka's mouth.

" You can do whatever you want, but..." Haruka narrowed her eyes, she brought her hand and Masato's in the air right infront of all of them,

" **Masato is mine."** Haruka spat and left them, hand in hand with Masato till they were out of sight.

They froze.

No one capable of speaking, unable to comprehend the situation. They felt their heart slowly breaking at the thought of Haruka with Masato. They looked down to the floor, slowly accepting defeat.

Until Kana sighed and later chuckled before turning into a full-blown laughter. The guys frowned, not seeing anything that would cause the brunette to laugh or find this situation amusing, much less funny.

" Oi! Stop laughing, idiot!" Syo shouted to her and her laughter ceased.

She wiped away her imaginary tears and stood up straight, her hand rested on her waist. She stared where Haruka had last stood and,

" I never thought she was capable of being jealous. Haha, how amusing." She chuckled evilly, a malicious glint entered her eyes.

They stared at her, unbelieving. How could someone so sweet, innocent turn into this vicious, evil woman?

"Kana." They whipped their heads to Ren, who had called out to the brunette.

" What do you mean by that?" Ren looked at her, his eyes spelled confused. Kana fidgeted, she didn't saw this coming but be damned.

" Well... it's all part of plan~ " She said in a sing-song voice and fled, leaving the guys in her dust.

Natsuki, Syo, Ren, Tokiya, Otoya and Cecil stared, a big '?' in the air above their empty heads. The single answer Kana had given them, left them perplexed.

" What did she mean by that?" Syo growled, the situation giving him a headache add-on with his hot-head.

" So, all the act was just to make Nanami jealous?" Otoya said, hitting the painful truth straight to their hearts like a blade.

" Don't worry. We'll squeeze the truth out of Kana the next time we meet her."

Tokiya said, his eyes full of determination. He had enough of all this, ever since Masato's outburst. He will not stand down and that's it.

So they left, in search of the brunette.

 **X**

Meanwhile, Haruka had stopped dragging Masato to someplace herself didn't know, stopping only when Masato had yelled her name to stop; Haruka was walking to fast and undeniably, the grip on his wrist had started to feel more _uncomfortable_ , he will _never_ use painful in his life even if it was bone-shatteringly painful.

So when they did stop, Haruka threw herself in Masato's arm and cried silently- the painful of jealousy had become unbearable, having never felt it before.

It was more than she could handle. Not even when Ren kept flirting with every girl he land his eyes on.

" Haruka?" Masato's voice was soft, softer than Haruka had ever heard him spoke.

She gave a soft hum, telling Masato she was listening despite her silent sobs. Masato rubbed her back, hugging the girl back, glad to be the one Haruka would turn to when in trouble.

" You know we're in public, right?" Haruka's eyes widen, struggling to get out of Masato's hold but he was stubborn.

" Masato, let go!" Haruka softly hit Masato's chest, Masato chuckled; the hit wasn't even painful, he hugged her tighter.

Haruka's face was all red, the tip of her ears had burned with shame causing Masato to laugh at the adorable sight.

" I think it's best if you hide your face, this is definitely getting into the news." Masato whispered and that successfully ceased Haruka's incessant hit and struggles.

" Hai." She nodded, hiding herself in Masato's chest and they both tried their best ( but failed horribly ) to not attract any attention.

 _ **THX FOR READING!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**ENJOY THE 17**_ _ **TH**_ _ **CHAPTER FOR 15:1**_

 _Thank you_ _ **catsmilescarlet**_ _and_ _ **Guest**_ _for reviewing._

* * *

 ***NANAMI'S POV***

When Masato and I went back to the resort, we both went straight to my room. Masato was hesitant at first but I pulled off my puppy eyes and he immediately succumbed.

" Haruka, is it really okay for me to go to your room?" Masato asked me again for the nth time, I had to stop the urge to roll my eyes.

" I am sure, Masato. I insist, what's wrong?" I asked when I saw the anxiety in his eyes.

He blushed when he looked into my eyes. I smiled at him. He looks away and his hand covered the upper part of his face, his eyes and nose are no longer seen.

" It's just that... it is inappropriate for a guy to be in a lady's room." He said, pausing in the middle. I ducked under him to see past his eyes and his blush reddens.

" It's okay, Masato. I invited you after all." I reassured him and his shoulders relaxed fully, his posture became less stiff.

" Nanami / Haru-chan / Nanami-san / Haruka / My Lady / Nanami! " A shout of my name halted our journey to my room.

We both turned around and Masato immediately stepped infront of me, as if shielding me from any kind of danger.

The other STARISH members came running towards us, stopping in front of us, sweating and struggling for air; as if they had just run a thousand miles. My eyes narrowed.

" What do you want with Haruka?" Masato asked, his tall height preventing me from seeing those guys. I pulled Masato's shirt back so that he's standing beside me.

After they caught their breath, they stood up and looked at me intently. Their eyes filled with regret, sadness and determination. Ittoki-kun was the first to spoke.

" I... we..." He paused, having difficulty to roll off the words out of his tongue.

" Haruka, please give us a chance to explain ourselves." Cecil spoke, I breathed in and they only spoke after my attention is solely on them.

Masato, who stood beside me the whole time, patted my shoulder and when I look at him, he gave me a smile and nodded.

" Nanami-san, do know that it wasn't our intention to leave you behind. We were simply being hospitable towards Kana." Ichinose-san said in sincerity.

"We didn't realise we were turning our backs on you." Jinguji-san said.

" But what's done is done. We sincerely apologise for every action that had hurt you." Cecil-san continued.

" Also, we wanted to apologise for the haunted house." Syo-kun said, making me tilting me head to the side.

" What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

" Haru-chan. We're talking about the haunted house today. It was our idea to follow both of you on your date." Shinomiya-san explained it to me.

But that still doesn't explain the haunted house, my eyes glued onto them, daring them to elaborate.

" We decided to separate both of you in the haunted house when Kana and Cecil noticed you went there. " Tokiya said. Then, Jinguji-san chuckled, much to my confusion.

" You passed out after that. That is definitely my fault, My lady. I guess I startled you a bit too much." I sent him a disbelieving look as he rubbed the back of his neck in a apologetic way.

My lips formed a thin line.

" I forgive you." I spoke up, their faces brightened upon hearing my words.

" But..." they face slightly fell but listened nonetheless, " You will no longer interrupt my date with Masato."

" Huh?"

Before they could ask anything, I turned on my heels and dragged Masato with me to someplace else.

On the way, we saw Quartet Night and I quickly turned to another direction on a whim. Masato's quiet 'huh' left ignored as we fast-walking away from them.

" Haruka? Why are we avoiding Quartet Night?" Masato asked and I almost face-palmed.

 _Because I'm being a jealous, possessive girlfriend and you are now my boyfriend. So, shut up and be mine._

There's no way I'd say that.

So, instead " Because I wanted to continue our date earlier. I didn't want anymore interruptions." The lie slipped smoothly from my mouth and Masato didn't say a word afterwards. I glanced at my phone to check the time, my eyes widened.

" It's already 6..." I said under my breath. How times flies so fast. I should act my role for the rest of day.

" Haruka, where are we going?"

I looked at him and gave him a smile, a tint of pink brushed on his cheeks as he looked away from my eyes for a second before meeting my gaze once again.

" Continuing our date." I said bluntly.

" That doesn't answer my question, Haruka." Masato exasperated, almost sounding like a whine.

" I was thinking we could go back at the amusement park earlier. " this time, I said truthfully.

Miraculously, Masato had managed to get a cab for us (again) to go there and all throughout the journey, my mind never stop thinking what'll happen next.

* * *

What happened next was... _enjoyable_. Except for the part where I glared at every girl who landed their eyes on _my Masato._

We had played every game that exist in the park, from the roller coaster ( Masato's face had matched the colour of his hair at the end of the ride, I burst out laughing), bumper cars,( the car ride was nasty as there were many people bumping cars with others; not to mention there were other people, _girls_ , that bumped onto Masato's car to get his attention. Can't blame me when I bumped _hard_ onto their cars, since I am Masato's girlfriend – served them right.)

Shooting bottles ( Masato couldn't get over my rejection when he won a cute brown teddy bear, its hand holding a big heart that wrote _**I Love You**_ , but in the end, I gave in when he threatened to give the bear to a teenage girl – I noticed she had been eyeing Masato all the time he was shooting the bottles down. " I'm taking it." I said as I snatched the bear away from Masato as he chuckled.) and many more. But...

 _Am I acting my role perfectly?_

The sun was gone, replaced by the shining moon when we came back to reality and decided to hold on the never-ending games in the park.

" Haruka, do you want ice cream?" Masato asked, his finger pointing towards an ice cream stall. I nodded to him and we made our way there.

After Masato paid for our ice cream – a strawberry and chocolate flavoured ( we had, childishly argued about who will be paying the ice cream, which in the end Masato won. " You played dirty." I gave him the stink eye; Masato had forbid the ice cream man to not take my money to which he obeyed, much to my distaste. " I did not. As a gentleman myself, I could not afford to let my date pay for anything at all." Was his reply.)

We both sat down on a bench near a tree away from the crowd, our heads tilting upwards, awed by the beautiful view of stars in the dark naked sky accompanied by the lights around the park.

" Thank you for the best date, Haruka." Masato spoke as he broke the (oddly) comfortable silence around us. I gave him a glance.

" I should thank you too, Masato. For helping-" I stopped in mid-air. I bit my lower lip, I almost slipped!

" Helping?" Masato inquired, his face inching near mine every second passed.

Should I tell Masato about my acting? I know I can trust him but will it be the right thing to do? I shut my eyes tight, my mind contemplative.

 _No._

" For helping me out with my problem with Teshimiya-san. For backing me up. For everything. " I lied but it was also the truth.

" I will always be there for you, Haruka." That was probably the most passionate I heard from Masato in the entire time.

I felt moved by his words, my eyes started to get watery. I gave him a shaky, " hai " not trusting my voice as of the moment. We grew silent.

" This is our second ice cream for today." Masato commented, again breaking the silence.

" You're right." I replied. I didn't bother to say anything else. What was there to talk about? But apparently, Masato hadn't done talking.

" You've been acting weird lately." I had to hold back a gasp, trying my best to not let my fluster show.

" Have I?" I asked back, my face showed completely oblivious.

" Yes. I was hoping you could tell me why." Masato's eyes met mine and my mouth opened, nearly telling him the answer but reality was calling for my attention.

" Nothing, Masato. It is completely nothing to worry about." I said, hoping that at least Masato could let go of this issue.

" Are you sure?"

" I am. There's nothing to worry about." _Except that you might find out that I've been using you guys as guinea pigs._

That shut Masato up. At least for now.

" I know you're keeping a secret from me, from us, Haruka. But I don't want to ruin our date." He said as he stood up.

Panic rose in me when he stood up, looking as if wanting to leave me alone in the park; he's not sulking is he? But then, he turned around and a smile etched on his lips.

He held out his hand.

" How about a Ferris-wheel ride before we go back?" His action nearly made me melt right then and there.

" Let's go."

I took his hand and he lead us to the Ferris-wheel.

As we walking there, taking our sweet time...

" Ah, I'm sorry!" A girl, _a pest,_ had dropped her drink onto me. I bit my lower lip as she kept apologising. However, the mischievous glint in her eyes had gave away her true intention- she was actually trying to get rid of me!

" You should watch your steps more." I said, a bit cold which had shocked Masato when his eyes widen marginally.

" It's just an accident. I already apologised." She suddenly said, her eyes sending glares at me.

" What if the stain can't be removed?" I asked back, a bit harsh this time.

" Then, I'll buy you another dress. It's just an accident." Masato said, an attempt to calm me down but I felt like he was backing up the girl.

" She did that on purpose!" I shouted, my finger pointing accusingly towards the girl.

" What? No, I did not!" She faux-ed hurt, before turning to Masato and appear to do her puppy eyes.

" It was an accident. Please believe me." She said, softly and Masato smiled at her.

When Masato turned to me, the girl sent a smirk to me. I felt my eyebrows twitch. First, Teshimiya and now, this girl?

" Why are you backing up this girl?" a tear slid down my cheek. Masato's breath hitched, he became more panicked when I look down, the fringe of my hair covering my eyes.

" Haruka, listen. I'm not-" I cut him off.

" Excuse me." I quickly go to the ladies' room, leaving Masato and the girl alone. I didn't even turn around when Masato had called out to me.

After several minutes ( or 10 minutes ) of trying to get rid of the stain, I stepped out of the ladies' room just to find Masato. He was leaning, his arms crossed and his face down. Only when I stepped closer to him, he looked up and rushed to me.

" Haruka."

" I'm fine." I quickly said when I got a sense he was going to ask that. My eyes wandered around, what happen to that _pest?_

I avoided looking at Masato in the eye. " Haruka." I ignored him.

" Haruka, listen to me." He took my hand, pulling me towards him but my eyes never left the floor.

Until he grabbed my face and brought it up, our eyes met. Worried was obvious in his eyes. He was worried for me.

" Haruka, I'm sorry if I hurt you. But please tell me what I did wrong, so I could make it up for you." His voice softer than I ever heard before.

" You defended her." I whispered. He frowned.

" What's wrong with that?"

" Because... I feel jealous." My whispered soften, a blush crept on my face. When he had this empty look, I doubt that he heard it.

Then, a full-blown smile made its way to his face, almost like he wanted to laugh making me reconsider the possibility that he _may_ have heard it.

" You were jealous because I defended another girl?" my face reddens a shade darker.

Masato stared at me, disbelieving. Before sweat dropping and letting out an exasperated sigh, his hand running through his hair to the back.

His eyes met mine, " You're unbelievable, Haruka."

He said in-between chuckles before closing the distance, only leaving a couple of inches between us. His eyes boring into my own, sending me to wonderland until he stopped.

My neck craned upwards to look at him, not fully realising he was _that_ close to me before sending myself out of my stupor, swiftly turned facing my back to him.

I made a pout and my arms crossed, letting out a huff. Although inwardly, I was screaming out of embarrassment while reminding myself that _this is just an act._

" Haruka?"

I ignored him when he patted my shoulder.

" Hey, I didn't mean it in a bad way." He appeared infront of me, both of his hands on my shoulder.

I looked away, feeling ashamed to look at him in the eye. Ever since I started acting, my emotions had taken over me most of the situation.

I wonder if I'm being a decent actress.

Just when Masato wanted to say something, a loud boom resounded from above, colourful sparks in the sky. Both of us watched the fireworks silently, only the sound of explosions were heard.

I flinched when Masato suddenly hold my hand but relaxed afterwards. He sent me a genuine smile of appreciation before looking back to the fireworks.

After that, we went back to the resort and bid goodnight to each other before we went to sleep in our own respective rooms.

In the end, we didn't get to ride on the Ferris-wheel. But the fireworks make up for it.

* * *

 ***NARRATOR'S POV***

Quartet Night and STARISH were waiting at the lobby, their previously-burnt mansion was now available for them.

The members of Quartet Night were all standing, leaning to the wall with their arms crossed except for Ai and Reiji, the cyan-haired was reading on a couch while Reiji was just staring into space.

However, STARISH except Masato, was giving Masato the cold shoulder for " sweeping My Lady off her feet" ( Syo gave Ren a jab to the side for that ) but Masato wasn't fazed.

" Haru-chan is taking too long." Natsuki spoke up causing other to cast their attention on him, nodding.

Indeed, they were supposed to be on the road to their mansion 15 minutes ago but no one made a move to go to their composer's room.

" I wonder what's taking her so long." Otoya wondered aloud, looking once in a while at the elevators, hoping for the said girl to show up.

" Nanami-san was never a person of tardiness. She would never make anyone wait for her." Tokiya stated as a matter of fact, not helping the feeling of Masato's stomach flipping every now and then.

Biting his lower lip, Masato stood up and went to the elevators, " I'm going to check on her." He said, catching the others attention.

" Me too." The rest of STARISH said in unison, looking at each other before making their way to Haruka's room.

When they arrived, Otoya knocked three times and they waited.

" Nanami?" Syo called out but no one answered.

" Maybe she's in the shower?" Natsuki said, hesitant. His eyes held concern for their composer.

" Nanami-san is not the type to take a long shower. You should know that." Tokiya then motioned Masato to open the door, his eyes made contact with Masato's before redirecting them to the knob of door.

" Why me?" Masato pointed to himself, eyes widen to their decision.

" Weren't you _dating_?" the word dating roll off full with poison, almost biting their tongue.

" _We're not!"_ was what Masato wanted to say but the thought of messing with their heads as payback for hurting Haruka was tempting.

So he left it as that and went to open the door.

The door creaked open, slightly ajar enough to allow light entering the oddly dark room. The curtains were left closed, blocking all light. They frowned.

" Haruka? It's me, Masato." He said softly, counting seconds before entering the room.

No response and the boys took it as a granted permission to step into the room. Tokiya hurriedly switched on the lights.

The room looked normal, yet they saw no sign of their composer. The bathroom door was wide open, proving Natsuki wrong.

" I'll tell the senpais that Haruka's not here." Otoya spoke before disappearing behind the door.

They nodded and searched the room for Haruka, turning the room upside down. Her clothes were still there, but her handbag and phone wasn't.

Syo was at her table, ( the table was strangely messy, her pencil case was open and all the stationery was scattered on her table ) his eyes scanned anything suspicious on her table until they landed on a broken glass right on the floor beside the table.

" Guys!" He yelled, the others rushed to him.

" I think it fell from the table." Natsuki said.

" Haruka must have knocked it off. " Cecil guessed.

" But why?" Masato asked. His eyes averted to his surrounding, hoping for any other clues.

" Guys." Natsuki whispered, his voice tone was strange, they noted.

Instead of the cheery one, Natsuki's tone was more of a scared, like he was choking. They looked at Natsuki, his head looking upwards.

Their eyes fell on the note that made Natsuki paled.

 _ **She's gone.**_

And that was enough to make the boys go crazy, running through the halls, screaming and yelling to their senpais.

* * *

 _ **THX FOR READING! PLEASE TELL ME I'VE IMPROVED, CAUSE I FEEL LIKE I DID. ^_^**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry for any mistakes, ENJOY~**_

 _Special thx to_ _ **Terie**_ _for your review!_

* * *

 ***NARRATOR'S POV***

It has been a week since chaos when Haruka had suddenly disappear when Quartet Night and STARISH were going back to their mansion.

Haruka never spoke a word, she barely ate and drink and was lifeless.

Also a week since the two group idols learned the death of Haruka's grandmother. They were there at the funeral and Haruka had looked so _broken_.

Crystal tears never stop flowing and her eyes no longer shined. When they did came back to the mansion, Haruka chose to lock herself in her room for the whole day.

That's why they froze; their eyes zeroing in on their composer, her eyes blank, looking down to her book. She was sat on the long couch, her legs crossed -freakily similar to the way Camus always in position.

" Haruka." They surrounded her in a flash, Masato kneeling beside her.

She ignored Masato's call. They frowned.

"Haru-chan?"

She didn't spare a glance from her book.

"Nanami-san, have you eaten?" Tokiya asked, hoping for a response but to no avail.

" Little Lamb, I've missed you so much. How about we go for a date?" Ren winked, his voice seductive but he knew better that their composer was not affected.

She flipped another page in her book.

 _No luck._ They thought in unison, an exasperated sigh escaped their lips.

The guys was short in ideas; they turned around and formed a circle.

" Haru-chan isn't talking."

" You don't have to point the obvious, idiot." Syo tempted to smack Natsuki's head.

" So, what should we do? There's got to be a way." Otoya admonished, he glanced towards their subject of discussion. Only the sound of flipping pages were heard from Haruka.

" I think we should talk to the senpais, maybe they know what to do." Cecil suggested, they nodded in agreement.

" Haruka, we'll come back later." Cecil spoke softly.

" Please remember that you're not alone, Haruka." Masato said, sending Haruka a sad look.

" We, STARISH, will always be here to share your burden." Otoya's hand landed on Haruka's shoulder, hoping to get the slightest reaction but none came.

His smile faltered.

" Let's go, everyone." Syo said and they left in search for Quartet Night.

Haruka closed her book, not bothering to mark the page, she sighed. Her mind recalled the message she received from the director; her acting role of the day.

 _ **Good morning, Nanami-san! Your role for the day is... a mute, emotionless girl! Considering your situation, I'll give you the easiest role. Good luck!**_

'I don't care about acting anymore.'

Haruka lips form a straight thin line, her eyes drifted towards the book in her hands then the ceiling, she leaned back.

Raising her arm up, covering her eyes; she bit her lower lips when tears threaten to leak, the pit of her stomach flipped and doing somersaults- the pain was _unbearable_.

She sobbed.

* * *

Currently, STARISH and Quartet Night had gathered at the dining table, tea was served before them. Ever since the situation had been told to the senpais, they haven't said a word, leaving their poor kouhais restless and anxious.

" Umm, senpai?" Otoya huffed when none of their senpais reacted to their current predicament.

Otoya nudged Tokiya beside him, gestured him to come closer, he whispered.

" Are we supposed to wait? I want to leave."

" Just wait." Tokiya replied, short but stern. The thought of fleeing immediately carried away by the wind.

Reiji coughed, catching STARISH's attention.

" Camus, your opinion please?" Reiji spoke, his voice serious like never before. Camus nodded before looking up.

" As you had mentioned, Nanami ignored you-" Syo cut him off.

" She had this emotionless face and wasn't talking at all!" Masato, that happened to be near Syo, whacked his head very hard.

"Hey, that hurts!" Syo moved, almost sending a punch to Masato but stopped mid-way.

" Fight and I'll kick you out." Ranmaru growled, his eyes sending daggers to Syo and Masato, they gulped.

" Continuing before I was rudely interrupted, Nanami had ignored you and you felt worried." Camus stated.

" Your opinion, Camus?" Reiji asked when sensing the other

" I believe that's to be expected. She had lost her only relative, the sole person that had raised her herself, also her pillar strength. We should give her time-"

"It has been a week!" Cecil shouted.

"We gave her a week, she didn't leave her room the whole time and she barely ate."

" Do you think a week is enough?" Ai suddenly spoke.

None responded.

" I don't understand the feeling of loosing someone you love, but to overcome that feeling. Surely is difficult, correct?"

" Yeah but a week-"

" A week is a plenty of time, that is undeniable. But do you think Haruka bothered? Time doesn't matter when someone close to you dies." Reiji spoke.

STARISH froze when they set their eyes on Reiji; the latter had this solemn look, his eyes in a daze as if remembering a painful past.

" For someone very close to you suddenly gone, it may take months or years to recover. As her friends, we need to support her." Reiji stood up.

" Always be there for her when she needs us." Ai stood up as well.

Camus and Ranmaru followed suit, standing close to them.

" So what are we suppose to do?" Natsuki asked.

" We just have to give her moral support." Camus answered.

" But that doesn't mean we can't cheer her up, right minna?" Reiji's cheery voice made them smile.

" Doesn't hurt to try." Tokiya said, he nodded to the rest.

" Yeah! Let's give it our best!" Syo, Natsuki and Otoya cheered, a fire ignited in their hearts.

Masato, Tokiya, Ren and Cecil only smiled but the determination had burned in their hearts with the same intensity.

Quartet Night had long left the place, unnoticed by their kouhais. A smile present on their lips, but soon faded at the thought of their dear composer.

" Should we leave it to STARISH?"

" That may be the best option since they've known Nanami the longest.

" But Haruka is our composer too."

" Not to mention, Haruka held a special place in our heart and none of you can deny that fact."

"Yeah! Let's show them who is superior."

Back to STARISH, the boys had come to an unspoken agreement; whoever succeeds to cheer Nanami Haruka, wins!

That's how Haruka had arrived to her current predicament, Syo had somehow convinced her to go somewhere, not to her consent.

She had merely sent him a look that clearly said, " Leave me alone." but the blonde had misinterpreted the message, much to her annoyance and dragged her nonetheless.

Again, without her paying attention to her surrounding she had found herself perched opposite of a stranger; the stranger awfully resembled the blonde who had dragged her to this place.

This place, a cafe she didn't knew existed and tea were served on a table between them, she stared. Her mind could only comprehend the word, _who?_

" Nanami, this is Kaoru. He's my younger twin." Syo appeared behind her, making her almost jump from her seat.

The stranger- Kaoru, smiled but Haruka didn't react, instead, she looked away onto the streets. Kaoru frowned slightly before sending his brother a questioning look.

" Nanami, we have to discuss something important. You don't mind if we sit at another table, right?" Syo waited for an answer but none came.

He gritted his teeth before sighing," Come on, Kaoru."

The twins left Haruka and decided to sit 3 tables away from Haruka was. Haruka hadn't realised time had passed until Kaoru, once again had sat across her.

" Syo-chan had told me a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Nanami Haruka." Kaoru spoke, offering his hand for a handshake but she didn't even bat an eyelash.

Kaoru sent a glance towards Syo, the latter was a table away from they were. A tick mark formed when Syo shrugged, ' _YOU'RE NOT HELPING!'_

Kaoru faced towards Haruka, retreating his hand back, he took a sip from his tea. Breathing in and out, contemplating the words that should or shouldn't be said.

" Nanami." Kaoru started, his voice come out softer than he had expected.

" You're not the only one who lost someone dear to them. " Haruka flinched, didn't went unnoticed by Kaoru.

" I know this incident surely needs time to recover, you can take months, or years. But shutting yourself out, refusing to eat or drink, do you think that will make your friends not care about you?"

Haruka felt a sting in her chest, she knew Kaoru was right; it actually hurts but she kept her facade in check.

" You have friends, remember that." Kaoru stood up, patting her shoulder before going to Syo. Haruka stared at the floor, mindlessly.

By the time they arrived at the mansion, the sun had set and orange-red hues decorated the sky along with clouds. Haruka had went straight to her room, wordlessly leaving Syo while Syo immediately announced his arrival and STARISH gathered once again.

" So, how did it work?" Otoya asked eagerly, only to receive a long sigh from Syo.

"Nothing happened. She's like a doll, I tell you! She's not giving any responses at all!" Syo shook his head, his hand waving in frustration.

" So, who's next?" Masato asked.

"That would be me." Tokiya raised his hand before leaving the room towards Haruka.

"Good luck, Icchi!" Ren shouted loud enough for the latter to hear. Tokiya sweatdropped.

* * *

'Again, why am I here?' Haruka thought dully, observing Tokiya across her.

Apparently, Tokiya had brought her out to a lake a few steps away from the mansion ( luckily ) during the night, no less. Haruka wanted to leave, she could cared less what Tokiya would say about her misbehaviour.

Just as she was about to stand up, Tokiya parted his lips and a melodious sound – the same song that had saved her – came.

She stared, wide-eyed, her lips formed a small 'o' at his beautiful singing, the memories reminded her of Hayato-sama. Tears started falling, her heart moved.

 _It was beautiful_.

The song ended with a smile from Tokiya, who then choked on air when he saw tears strolling Haruka's cheeks.

" Nanami-san! What's wrong?" Tokiya panicked, kneeling down to Haruka, checking for any injuries that caused her tears to spill.

" Nanami-san, are you hurt somewhere ? Please tell me!" Tokiya's voice raise an octave, genuinely worried for his companion.

Did his decision to sing was a bad one, after all?

Before regretting his decision, Haruka had shook her head, washing away Tokiya's guilt and worries. He relaxes when Haruka had stopped crying and look into his eyes.

" Please tell me, what's bothering you?" Tokiya stood from his kneeling position, and sat beside Haruka, carefully not to make her uncomfortable.

Instead of answering, Haruka rested her head on Tokiya's shoulder.

Truthfully, her spirits had lifted up ( not by much but still, ) after Kaoru had knocked some sense in her. But depression and grief was still lingering at the back of her mind. Maybe tomorrow...

"Nanami-san?" Tokiya peered over just to see said person, sleeping.

He smiled fondly, ' I hope she'll be okay tomorrow.'

* * *

 _ **Tbh, I think this chapter sucks x_x but...**_

 _ **THX FOR READING!**_

* * *

 _ **Omake:**_

" So, who's going to go first?" Natsuki asked, his eyes shined and a hint of excitement was clear.

" That will be me." Masato said, confidently.

" Clearly, the muse chose me to make the first move." Cecil stated, stepping up.

" I think Little Lamb would be glad if I went first." Ren interrupted only to get yelled/ shouted at,

" AS IF!" in unison.

" That's mean" Ren sighed, dejectedly.

" I wonder what should I do for Haru-chan? Nee, Syo-chan, what do you think?" Natsuki asked Syo.

" How would I know? Think about it yourself." Syo answered, amused at the three's bickering.

It was a rare sight after all, for the most composed person in the band ( aside Tokiya ) to bicker.

" Maybe I could make her something? A cupcake would be cute." Natsuki chuckled, already imagining the cute cupcakes he will be making for the cute composer.

" NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT THAT!" Syo yelled, already paling at the other's inhumanly cooking.

" Okay, how about this. The one who draws the longest straw gets first and the shortest straw, gets last." Tokiya suddenly spoke up, a bunch of straws magically appear in his hand.

The others agreed.

"It just happens that the shortest member gets the longest straw ." Ren had commented, almost earning a punch from the blonde.

"Hah?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Syo yelled, lunging towards the player before Natsuki restraint him.

"Stop teasing him, Jinguji." Tokiya sighed, almost massaging his temples.

" Good luck then, Syo." Otoya gave him a thumbs up.

" Yeah!" Syo replied with a grin, joyful he got first.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry for late update and any mistakes.**_

 _ **ENJOY~**_

 _Special thx to_ _ **catsmilescarlet**_ _for your review._

 _ **( Hey, I know how it feels to lose someone too. I lost my sister 6 years ago. I'm sorry for your loss)**_

 ***NARRATOR'S POV***

The next morning, Haruka had woken up in a strange place.

With a brunette... in bed.

" Wh-AAAAAAAAA!" Haruka screamed, clutching her blanket tighter to cover her ( fortunately ) fully-clothed body.

The brunette stirred, scaring Haruka out of her wits before turning to Haruka and revealing green emerald orbs of Cecil's.

" Haruka? What's wrong?" Cecil immediately got up, inching closer to Haruka.

Haruka, on the other hand, never felt so relieved, calming herself by rubbing her chest up and down before she relaxing completely.

"Haruka?" Cecil muttered, hesitant.

" Cecil-san. Where am I?" Haruka asked in a low voice, looking around at the unfamiliar place.

They were currently in a big room, a room that looked like belonged to a royal, as the bed has curtains, the marble floor shined with not a speck of dust, and furniture that looked like it'd cost a fortune. But a thought came,

' Why do I always end up somewhere against my will?'

" Haruka." Cecil smiled before getting out of bed with Haruka, leading her to a balcony with a hint of excitement.

"Welcome to Agnapolis." Her eyes widen, her jaw dropped.

Thus, the tour in Agnapolis... began.

" As you already know, Agnapolis is a country that is blessed by the goddess Muse. We are currently in my palace." Cecil said, a prince-like aura surrounding him.

Haruka nodded mindlessly, half impressed.

Haruka stared blankly, albeit a bit irritatingly at Cecil's hand which is currently locked with Haruka's, dragging her to every corner of the palace, talking non-stop. Fortunately, her pants had been heard by Cecil just as he was about to dash to another corner of the palace.

" Haruka?" Cecil stopped in his steps, finally realising the other was out of breath.

" Were we going too fast?" Cecil asked embarrassingly, his hand rested on the back of his neck.

" N-no." Haruka shook her head, not wanting to hurt the brunette's feelings. Cecil's face lighten, relieved he didn't tire Haruka out. ' There's still too much to show!' he thought, excitedly.

" Then, how about we go to the garden?" leaving no room to protest, he brought Haruka to said garden and continue on with the tour, much to Haruka's horror.

Her eyes flitted to every flower in the garden, there were various types of flowers that comes in every colour making the garden looked beautiful.

Until her eyes halt on Cecil just as a black shadow pounced onto the brunette, sending him onto the ground.

Her breath hitched when she heard _it growled._

 _A black panther growled on top of Cecil making him whimper in fear before blood splashed onto Haruka._

 _Haruka froze on the spot, witnessing the panther ripping Cecil's arm off. The world seemed to turn dark when Cecil's eyes turned lifeless when their eyes met._

 _The panther mercilessly, without a mind kept ripping limb by limb of Cecil's before his life slowly drained completely. Haruka didn't dare to move, even when the panther turn and its eyes met hers and-_

"HARUKA!" Cecil's shout woke her up from her stupor.

' What a wild imagination I got there.' Haruka thought to herself, inwardly hitting her head.

" Haruka, what happened? You seem to black out for a second there." Cecil asked, his green eyes shined in anxiety.

Haruka shook her head, her eyes fixated on the panther which is near Cecil. Cecil seem to be delighted though, at the sight of it rather than fear.

Haruka sent him a questioning look mixed with fear evident in her eyes, Cecil noticed.

" Ah, right. You needn't worry nor fear, Haruka. She's my pet panther." Cecil chuckled before patting his said pet, causing the animal to purr like a kitten.

After that, a few hours had gone by and Cecil had decided to bring Haruka back. All throughout the way in the helicopter, Haruka had stayed silent, staring outside, looking lifeless albeit a little less dull than a few days back.

Cecil stared, his eyes conveyed feelings torn between sadness and disappointment. He was hoping to cheer Haruka by bringing her to his country.

How he missed her bright smile and burning passion for music. Haruka always had the talent of making music capable of moving one's heart.

" Haruka." Cecil decided to break the silence between them.

Haruka hummed, didn't bother to look at Cecil. Cecil's lips curl downwards slightly in distaste but continue nonetheless.

" Remember the time when we first met? I was cursed as a cat at the time, and you took me in. That was honestly the happiest time in my life, Haruka." Cecil said, his eyes observed Haruka for any slight of change.

Haruka smiled at the memory, the cat, Kuppuru was Cecil in a cursed form. They had gone through a lot from there, she knew Cecil had struggled in the master course just to be an idol. How happy she was when Cecil shared the same passion and joined STARISH.

" I was happy too, Cecil-san." Haruka muttered but it was loud enough for Cecil to hear.

" I know you're going through a hard time, but please remember that I'm here." Cecil took her hand in his before he kissed it gently.

Haruka nodded and stared at Cecil blankly.

The moment they arrived back to the mansion, it was already lunch time but instead of joining STARISH and Quartet Night at the dining table, Haruka chose to stay in her room for the rest of the day.

As soon as she enter her room, she flopped herself onto the bed; she sighed before laying on her back, she stared to the ceiling for sometime before her cellphone rang.

Reaching her cellphone, she declined the call without even looking at the caller. ' Seriously, just leave me alone.' She thought in annoyance.

Not long before the call, someone knock on her door, earning a groan from Haruka. Instead of answering, Haruka kept silent, wishing for them to go away in due time.

But the knocks never cease and grew louder by the second. Reluctant, Haruka went to the door and was greeted by one Jinguji Ren.

" My Lady." He winked before bowing like a prince charming before taking Haruka's hand and kissed it.

" It's been a while since I've seen you and you look beautiful as always." Ren pushed his hair back in attempt to make him look appealing for the girl who holds his heart.

" Why are you here?" Haruka asked, adamantly.

Ren chuckled, " Is it wrong for me to worry for a lady?" Haruka, choosing to ignore the other, tried to close the door only for Ren's foot to stop it, just in time.

Haruka grumbled before returning inside her room, not in the mood to deal with Ren's flirty attitude; she was never annoyed by it, don't get her wrong.

She just had a bad day; everyone keeps bugging her when she just wants to be alone and bail her eyes out!

Ren, the experienced womanizer he was, knows best that Haruka was a bit irritated but didn't showing it, chose to not bother Haruka by saying nothing; though his presence itself is actually bugging her but that's not the point.

Ren waited for Haruka, observing every movement she made until he was bored ( it was only five minutes! ), he got up, made sure to take Haruka's bag and cellphone before downright dragging her to the streets and _walked._

" Why are we walking?" Haruka stopped in her tracks, turning around to Ren.

Ren shrugged before pushing Haruka to walking again, taking a distance between them so that Haruka would seem like walking with a bodyguard behind her.

Haruka walked while observing the people on the streets, children playing around, the clouds and sunrays in the sky. ' It has been awhile since I last saw this.' She thought.

The view had gave her a peace of mind, her mind finally calming down, all feelings slowly drain from her; all except sadness ( though she doesn't want to cry anymore ) and absorbing reality she was hit at. It had been tough for her but time won't wait until she recovers, she's not gonna cry forever.

The walk had been peaceful eventhough there were whispers, courtesy of Ren but luckily they hadn't crossed paths with wild fangirls. The peace lasted until Haruka; she didn't knew where she was heading so she kept walking, entered an alleyway. It wasn't dark but it looked like an abandoned and dangerous alleyway.

Just before Ren could stop Haruka from going further, a few bulky men stepped infront of Haruka. Just from a glance, Haruka and Ren knew they were people not to mess with; they had scars on their faces, tattoos and piercings had proved enough of their bad deeds.

" Hey cutie, what are you doing here alone?" a man with red hair, licked his lips before another man beside him elbowed him.

" She's not." This man, with dirty brown hair, glared at Ren, not appreciating his presence with their _prey_.

" Why don't you leave this bastard and come with us?" the man tried to grab Haruka's hand but Ren got to her in time.

" Oh? The knight is trying to save the princess?" the other man snickered before sending a punch towards Ren but he dodged it.

Then, another man send a kick to Ren but he managed to block it before stepping back with Haruka's hand in his.

" Chickening out?" They mocked, just before they strode forward in attempt of attacking Ren all at once but halt in their tracks when Ren made a ' huh?'.

" What a hot chick." Ren said before winking to their behind, the guys turned around to find nothing.

Ren took this chance and dashed off with Haruka, chuckling when some faint shouts and curses were heard behind them.

They stopped at a cafe, Haruka sat at a table while Ren went to order their drinks. Not long after, Ren came back with their drinks, sitting across her quietly handing her a drink.

Haruka only nodded in appreciation, making no sound which frustrates Ren. " My Lady, where do you wish to go next?" Ren sipped his drink, almost choking when they made eye contact, being alone with the girl he loves sure made him nervous.

" Home." Ren's smile dropped, had Haruka been bored this whole time? He thought worriedly, silently hoping the girl doesn't start to hate him.

Seeing the crestfallen expression on Ren's face, Haruka's eyes marginally widened before shaking her head, " I'm just tired, Jinguji-san."

Ren looked at Haruka in the eyes, " So you don't hate me?" unintentionally giving her the puppy eyes, to which Haruka had always found it cute.

Her lips curled a smile, " No, I don't." Ren let out a breath of relief.

" Then, let's go home. I hope this walk gave you a peace of mind. " Ren said, hands locking with Haruka's.

" Thank you, Jinguji-san. This had been very peaceful for me." Haruka bowed a little when Ren looked at her.

Ren smiled, squeezing the hand in his grasp. " I'm glad."

They walked in silence, Haruka treasured every step they took, appreciating the silence she never thought she'd have with anyone.

When they had arrive in the mansion, Ren sent Haruka to her room, the walk too had been silent and lucky enough, they hadn't met anyone in the way.

" I guess you should rest now. Goodbye, My Lady." Ren kissed her hand and bowed like a prince, but didn't let go of her hand.

" Please let go. We'll see each other tomorrow, Jinguji-san." Haruka said, her other hand used to break apart her hand and Ren's.

" Can I hold your hand a moment longer?" Ren said, his voice suddenly sounded cute to her ears but her body was already to its limit.

The tour in Agnapolis and the walk, add-on with the getting away from the alleyway. It was exhausting from the series of events happened that day.

" Please, Jinguji-san. I'm really tired." She pleaded, giving him a pleading look. Haruka heard his sharp breath intake, before slowly loosing his hold.

" Okay, My Lady. Have a good night's rest." He gave a small smile.

Before he could turn, she threw herself to him, surprising him with a hug. It lasted a second before she bid him, " Goodnight." under her breath, releasing him and hid herself behind her room door.

Haruka felt her cheeks grew hot and it only grew more when she heard him chuckle.

" Goodnight, Little Lamb."

 **THX FOR READING!**


	20. Chapter 20

**ENJOY THE 20** **TH** **CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **And thx to 1Demoness for the review! I'M SO HAPPY!**

* * *

Giggles.

Many distant giggles surrounding her, which was odd itself since she was in her room _alone_. She stirred, hoping it was just an imagination until she heard another giggle just above her.

Gathering enough courage, she fluttered her eyes open and was greeted by a girl's face just an inch from her own.

"Ah, she's awake! " the girl squeaked, scurrying out of the room; Haruka noted the room wasn't hers and slightly panicked until a familiar face arrived at the door.

"Nanami? You're awake?" He sent her an assuring smile, before going up to her.

"Ittoki-kun? Where am I?" she asked, getting up from the bed and clutching her head in pain at the sudden change of environment, catching his attention.

"Are you okay, Nanami? Are you hurt?"

Haruka shook her head, not wanting to worry the other, trying to get up from the bed only to find herself unstable, she stumbled on her feet, waiting for the impact on the floor-

Oddly, she landed on something not-soft but definitely not the floor, she opened her eyes and found Otoya under her, wincing at the impact before a set of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into an embrace, blocking all view of Otoya's face.

"I-Ittoki-kun?" she stuttered, worried that the other might be in great pain because of her, " Please let go." Getting up, trying to pry off him only to be hugged tighter.

Confused, she whispered, " Ittoki-kun? Is something wrong?" but none reply came.

Until he breathed out and Otoya helping Haruka getting up, muttering, " I'm fine, Nanami." before releasing her, only then she noticed, the tinge of pink at the tip of his ears, a grin made way to her face and her eyes lit up in a teasing manner.

"Were you embarrassed?" She asked, innocently with a hint of teasing only to earn a blushing mess and wide-eyed, shaking his head furiously; unable to deny it in words, Haruka chuckled. _How cute_.

Haruka sat back down on the bed, glancing around the room, the place seemed awfully familiar until it clicked. " Is this the orphanage?"

The way Otoya brighten up at the guess, proved her right. But she was far from pacified, though she didn't show it, instead, " How did I get here?" She grumbled, unnoticed by Otoya.

Hearing this, the other rubbed the back of his neck" blushing, " I took you here while you were asleep, sorry." He apologised, bowing a little before a boy ( the child looked no-less than 5 years old ) suddenly showed up, tucking his shirt, successfully catching his attention.

Otoya squat down , levelling his face with the boy's face and " hmm? Is something wrong?" Otoya's voice suddenly sounding softened and soothing.

The boy shyly shook his head, ushering Otoya to come closer before whispering to his ear. Otoya only nodded before turning to Haruka, offering his hand to Haruka only to the girl to tilt her head to the side.

" What did he say?" taking Otoya's hand in hers before getting out of bed, following behind Otoya as he led the way." Come," and no more words afterwards.

They stopped just outside the orphanage, infront of them was a garden. It was dark outside, the sky had no stars or clouds, orange-red hue was present painted the sky, before her eyes diverted and fixed on the sun.

As the sun rose, her eyes caught movements from below and her breath was taken away; the movements had- no doubt, been the flowers as it bloomed as the sun rises, the yellow colour of the sun inflicting on them, making them look, as if they're glowing and shining in the bright hot colour.

The garden wasn't big; it was a mini-garden, after all, having no questions on who planted them, but the amount of flowers in the garden had been just enough for Haruka to be _mesmerized_ like never before.

They had all indulge in the silence, quietly cherishing the beautiful scenery; 'they' being Haruka, Otoya and the children.

Just as the sun had rose in the middle of the sky, the day had commenced into a no-doubt a _very_ eventful day.

There had been moments of painting walls (and faces), planting more flowers to add in the mini garden, handprints and thumbprints on one side of the wall of the orphanage, cleaning and messing and cleaning again; it had been fun until they had to go back as it was almost lunch time and Haruka insisted on going home from the fatigue she felt.

( yet, if Otoya had been more observant rather then paying all his attention to the children when Haruka had forged a smile, _a genuine smile_ for once finally when the children had drawn panda eyes, a stuck-out tongue, moustache and a beard on Otoya's face when he had taken a short nap, and if Otoya hadn't been the one to offer to buy some snacks while they rested, he would've witnessed Haruka's mask crumbling when she had been asked the, " Why do you look sad?" and the answer she was given when she did replied, " You're lucky to even get to know her and love her when she was still alive." She had _broke_ at the realisation that she was _not_ the only one going through it and there are people who've gone through _worse_. And if Otoya had not been busy painting the walls outside with some of the children, he would've seen Haruka chasing the other children in the house, _laughing_ , again for the first time in a while, when finally- _finally_ she had felt better and am ready to come back to her once-self. And if Otoya wasn't oblivious to Haruka's hidden sly nature and actually witnessed everything that had occurred, he would have claimed the winner in their little game.)

Though, the universe does not plan to let Haruka live as peaceful as she hoped it would.

* * *

" Haru-chan~" a voice sang through the other side of her door, she groaned inwardly.

"Who is it?" it was more of a rhetorical question as she had a good guess of whom the voice belongs to.

But before Haruka could get from the bed, Natsuki had already invaded her room, standing in casual clothes, his smile blinding before pulling her into a hug.

" I've missed you, Haru-chan." He exclaimed, hugging the daylights out of her as breathing had seemed to grow difficult as seconds passed.

"C-can't b-breathe." She managed to say before Natsuki finally lets her go.

After regaining her breath, she waste no time on asking, " Why are you here, Shinomiya-san?" which she immediately felt a sense of chill when the other grinned.

" We are going to make cute cupcakes!"

* * *

" Shinomiya-san! You have to stir the batter slowly!"

" Shinomiya-san! Not all the sugar!"

" Shinomiya-san! Don't put all the flour in!"

Haruka admonished ( not for the first time ), warning the other, but it was already too late. Again.

Flour had covered the entire kitchen, the floor and not to mentioned their faces as well. The sugar were also scattered everywhere, batter spilt onto everything except _inside_ the cupcake pan from the failed attempt _s_. Haruka widened her eyes at the sight of it and groaned at the imaginary scolding she'll get from Camus.

" This is a disaster." She groaned out but went unheard by Natsuki.

" Sorry, Haru-chan! I didn't know." He apologised, fiddling with his finger. Haruka shook her head, smiling at the other.

" It's okay. But I think we should start cleaning up. The others will not be happy when they see this." She said, pointing to the surroundings, indicating the kitchen.

Natsuki pouted ( which made him awfully cute, Haruka's breath hitched), " But we're not even done yet" he whined.

" We'll continue this another time-" unfortunately, she was cut off.

" What's going on here?" a silky voice came from the framed door of the kitchen, his eyes scanning through the room before landing on both partners in crime of the kitchen's current state.

" C-Camus- senpai!" she stuttered in shock before holding her head down.

" Ah! It's nothi- " Natsuki halted in his words when Camus stepped into the kitchen, inspecting the place, a small down curl of his lips had showed enough that he was not pleased. Far from it.

" 10 minutes." He suddenly spoke. Natsuki and Haruka blinked, apparently not having a clue of what Camus was trying to deliver. The quiet 'huh' from both of them made Camus' eye twitched.

" Clean this place up in 10 minutes or you will be punished." They both blinked again to Camus' utter irritation.

" **Now."** His voice suddenly turn dark and sounded more serious than ever that sent chills all over their body as Haruka and Natsuki briskly cleaned up the kitchen as told.

Less than 10 minutes, they had did the impossible.

When Camus entered the kitchen accurately 10 minutes later, Haruka and Natsuki had just finished keeping the baking utensils in the cupboards and shelves.

Camus's eyes flickered every corner, inspecting every inch of the area before his lips curled slightly upwards, looking amused before turning on his heel, as if leaving and

Flour, eggs, vanilla extract, baking powder, butter and all the ingredients and utensils to bake was _magically_ on the table, which Natsuki and Haruka had used earlier in their failed attempts.

" Uh, Camus-senpai? What are you doing?" Haruka asked, after coming out of her stupor, blinking several times as if to check what she was seeing is actually true.

" Is it not obvious?" He asked back, wearing an apron which actually suits his style.

' What's obvious? Him, finally embracing his feminine side by wearing an apron and made him look like a perfect wife-material cause _damn-_ '

Haruka snapped when Camus called out to Natsuki. The said person giving his full attention, observing Camus as he slowly lifts his index finger and pointed to the living room.

" Leave us." He demanded, leaving no room for argument, Natsuki left.

' _-He looks absolutely stunning.'_ She continued.

Haruka stared at Camus as if he had grown a second head, still not comprehending the situation until Camus sent her a look.

" Why are you still standing there? Come."

Thus, they started to bake cupcakes together and Haruka had been impressed by how professional Camus looked like while baking, his movements were swift and graceful as if performing a royal dance, very well aware of every step of baking cupcakes, almost as of teaching Haruka how to bake cupcakes ( though Haruka knew how to ). Therefore, the baking process had been smooth, much to Haruka's relief. (Shuddering back at the thought of Natsuki when the latter -" No! Shinomiya-san, don't put the sweets in!" Haruka admonished as their third attempt failed; the sweets were still _wrapped_ when Natsuki had thrown them in. " but the cupcakes won't be sweet!" He argued only to earn a stink eye from Haruka, making the other flinched and shut up before she proceeds to start all over again, - did anything but being of help in the process.)

In the middle of the making, Haruka couldn't resist the urge to ask, " Have you ever baked cupcakes before?"

Earning a stare from Camus, Haruka immediately regretted asking, imagining hitting her head out of embarrassment. ' Of course he does! Why would you ask a stupid question like that?!' she shouted in her head.

Before her eyes caught a movement, which was actually Camus nodding his head, his lips parted-" Of course I do, I did some baking in the past whenever I had time to spare." The kitchen remained quiet after that.

Haruka was placing the cupcake pan in the oven when Camus suddenly came from behind her, his body leaning onto her; Haruka had to stop the urge to push him away considering she was still holding the pan, carefully putting them in the oven, breathing out when the weight of a body was lifted.

" Haruka." Haruka blinked, surprised at the sudden call, standing up before turning to the source, forever oblivious of the sudden first name basis before realising the distance between them was _too close!_

" C-Camus-senpai?" She stuttered, wide-eyed and face all red as his breath fanned up her neck.

A question mark popped on her head when he smirked before he moved away, grabbing some ingredients before looking up to Haruka.

" Do you know how to bake cookies?" Haruka frowned.

" Why? " -are we baking cookies? was what she wanted to ask but the words never came.

Camus raised his eyebrow. " Because I asked." He said in a slightly angry tone.

" I do." Haruka finally replied before going over to Camus and taking over.

" What cookies are we baking?" She looked up to meet icy blue eyes, boring into her own in quite a close distance.

She almost bulged her eyes out before clumsily -and flustering, like the wind, stood the other end of the table, keeping a distance between them; Haruka breathed heavily, sucking all the air in as if she was choked which was probably true from the shock of having Camus suddenly an inch apart from her face.

" What is wrong with you?" He asked rather rudely, as if accusing. Haruka's eye twitched.

' The real question is, what is wrong with _you_?' She fumed inwardly but calmed downed as Camus seemed to read her mind when she noticed the tick mark suddenly pop on his forehead.

" I'm sorry. I was only shocked, that's all. " She answered politely, not wishing to provoke the anger recoiling within.

"Hmph." Grunting, Camus still went to Haruka, the latter feeling an oddly chill of every step he took, standing right beside her and started making cookies.

Though this time, it had been Haruka the one teaching, and demonstrating the baking process as Camus just listened before nodding once in awhile even though Camus didn't actually answer her previous question, leaving her making the decision herself.

" Why are you doing this?" Haruka broke the silence, her eyes never left the cookie batter as she stir it.

A minute passed and no answer came, Haruka lifted her face to take a look only to find Camus staring at her; his eyes looked like it was longing, and sad.

'But what?' He looked away.

"Camus- senpai?"

" Do I need a reason to?" He said vaguely, meeting her eyes again after. Haruka continued staring at him.

" I see." Her lips formed a thin line.

A ding sound came from the oven, indicating the baking had been done. Camus, not doing anything but looking ( observing- in Haruka's mind ) at her every movement, went to the oven and took out the pan before placing it on the table to cool it off.

" Are they fully baked?" Haruka asked.

Camus nodded, sure enough when he pulled out the toothpick from the cupcake, to see if the inside were baked as well. Haruka made a small smile.

" I guess the cookies' next." She said, picking up a tray full of unbaked batter cookies before trying to put it in the oven-

But her finger hit the wall of the inner oven which was excruciatingly hot, she screamed in pain, earning all attention from Camus. He hurried over.

" What happened?" Camus' voice was laced with worry, Haruka noted but the pain prevented her to ponder further.

She moaned in pain, hanging her head down and crouching, the other hand clasping onto the other, being careful not to came in contact with the finger.

" Does it hurt that much?" Camus' voice was gentle but, " What kind of question is that?!" - the pain took over her as she unintentionally yelled and regretting afterwards. Wanting to apologize but the words replaced with another groan in pain.

Shutting her eyes hard, trying to lessen the pain but instead made the pain tenfold hurtful, tears threatened to burst.

Until something cold, and wet hit her finger earning a surprised scream from Haruka but the pain was momentarily forgotten and her vision was greeted by a sight of Camus,

seemingly kissing her finger.

* * *

 **Thx for reading!**

* * *

 **But, I'll start writing the next chapter on 1** **st** **of February. For reasons.**

 **See ya next time~ wait until then ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

**ENJOY THE 21** **st** **CHAPTER!**

 **And thx again to 1Demoness for the review! Luv ya too**

* * *

She blinked.

'What?' she blinked again when Camus retreated, looking up to Haruka before averting to her finger and pressed on it, only to earn a painful hiss.

Haruka gasped when Camus neared her finger again before widen his eyes marginally when Haruka roughly pulled her hand back and held it with her other hand.

" What are you doing!" she screamed.

Not waiting for an answer, she continued " Don't you know that you might get sick! Who knows how many millions that finger have germs and bacteria all over!" Haruka scolded. Despite the scolding, her face was red, she could still remember the feeling when Camus licked her finger.

" I was only helping to ease the pain." He pacified, earning a sharp glare from the girl.

" Are you stupid?" She asked bluntly, which honestly startled Camus, judging from the widen of his icy blue eyes.

Before he could retort back, Haruka continued. " Are you really that of an idiot to not think of other ways to ease the pain? I could've just rinse it with water."

" It was on reflex-"

" What a lame excuse." She said in a cold, bored voice, cutting him off.

" Well, it's not my fault that you are so careless." He made a comeback, which made Haruka turned away.

" Like it's not _your_ fault for making my heart race and distract me." She muttered under her breath but unfortunately, Camus heard her.

" Oh? How so?" he teased, inching closer and smirked when he heard her gasp.

" That's... I-!" she stuttered, blushing so hard that could've put a tomato to shame.

He smirked before walking away to the kitchen table.

" I hope the pain is less now." He spoke, his hands moved in a graceful manner as he washed and clean up the kitchen.

Just as they finished cleaning up ( Though, mostly it was all Camus, Haruka was forced to sit down because of her _injury_ which made Camus regretted seconds later when, "Can you pour me a glass of water?" she asked in an innocent way. He sent her a incredulous gaze, " Go take it yourself, woman." Which Haruka grinned when Camus had fall right in her trap, " But I'm _injured_ , right? I thought you said to not do anything?" she sounded as if mocking, causing a tick mark to form on Camus' forehead but nonetheless, a ghostly smile was present when he handed her a glass of water), the cookies are done and both cupcakes and cookies are fully ready to be served.

A hand smacked Haruka's when she took a cookie to try, looking up to Camus with teary eyes, asking, "Why did you do that?"

Camus gave no reply, much to Haruka's annoyance.

Though, Haruka never gave up as she stole a cookie and almost took a bite when Camus mercilessly snatched it away from her.

" Camus- senpai~ " she whined, still staring at the cookie, as if the cookie was alive and seducing her to try it. The temptation was getting at a dangerous point.

Camus gave a sideway glance, noticing the slight pout of Haruka's lips to which he found irresistibly adorable, letting out a soft sigh before taking on of the cookies and-

" Haruka." He called out, making her turn around to face him, so he took his chance.

" Wha-" a cookie was shoved in her mouth, halting the words, eyes wide staring at Camus at his sudden change of mind.

" Eat quietly." He spoke in a soft voice, Haruka nodded in acquiesce.

She chewed slowly, watching his every step as he kept all the cupcakes and cookies away, silently savouring the surprisingly _delicious_ taste. Now, if only she could get more of those cookies...

Just as she was scheming her plan to steal the _heavenly_ delicious cookies, Camus left the kitchen. No words were said.

Nonetheless, she got up and left the kitchen, headed straight to the living room, where a grand piano was placed near the corner.

As she took a step near, her mind flowed back to a distant memory of her grandmother. She was her strength, her pillar to get back up and try and try again. She was the one who introduced her to the music world after all.

A tear almost escaped her eye as she ran her finger on the keys, all the same reminiscing from when her grandmother taught her how to play it. It was happy times, but now... they're just _memories_. She pressed a key as a tear fell when familiar hands covered her eyes from behind.

" Guess who?" her lips cracked a smile.

" Hijirikawa-san." She stated as she turned around to meet blue eyes.

He chuckled as she sent him a gentle smile. His eyes observed the composer, noting how her eyes had a little life in them unlike last time where they looked dead, before averting to the piano before them.

" I felt like I haven't played the piano for so long." She broke the silence, catching Masato's attention before he went and pressed some keys, producing a tune.

Though he stopped when he heard a sob, widened eyes landed on Haruka as she choked back a sob. Her fingers grazing the keys too softly, as if a little press might break them.

" I miss her so much." She chocked out between sobs, head hung low as to not let the other see her tears.

Masato's lips form a thin line, he wasn't really good at these kind of things so he did what _felt_ right. He pulled her in an embrace, patting her head before slowly ending the contact then,

Long and slender fingers started to touch the ivory keys with delicacy and lots of tenderness as if the instrument was his lover, before pressing harder. The melody started to fill the room, reaching softly to the ears of the composer. It sounded so pure and intimate, like coming directly from the man's secretive heart.

It didn't last long as Masato ended the song with grace and Haruka stood up, thanking the other with a hug before attempting to leave and knock herself out cold in her room.

But of course, universe _always_ like to playwith her.

STARISH barged through the door, inevitably ruining her plans for the rest of day, she sighed inwardly before a smile graced her face upon seeing her friends.

" Haru-chan! I missed you!" he slipped past the rest of the members ( which was quite questionable as he has the biggest figure out of all of them ) and pulling Haruka into a bone-crushing hug.

" C- can't breath!" she managed to choke out before Syo came to her aid, struggling to pull them apart.

" Haruka, it seems like the Muse had been blessed greater than ever upon you." Cecil spoke as he bowed prince-like towards Haruka.

Haruka bowed as well, " Hello, Cecil-san."

" It's been a while, Nanami-san." Tokiya greeted, bowed slightly to the latter. Haruka, noticing this did the same.

" It's good to see you too, Ichinose-san. Everyone else too." She sent them a smile and STARISH couldn't help but feel glad when Haruka seemed like she had come back to her previous self.

Later then, they found themselves in the living room, chatting amongst themselves and eating cupcakes ( " Ehh? Haru-chan and Camus-senpai did this?", 'this' being the cupcakes on the table when Haruka had presented to them to eat, Natsuki whined. "Well, it's mainly your fault that your cooking skills are horrible." Syo said to which everyone heard excluding Natsuki, earning some chuckled and sweatdropped.)

They were all chatting idly when someone decided to ask that particular question. " So everyone, who won?" courtesy of his oblivious and idiotic (sometimes) self, Natsuki asked.

The surrounding members had terrified faces and some had turn to blue, the temperature dropped to a certain degrees when Haruka tilted her head and gave a questioning look.

" Who won what? Guys?" she asked innocently, her eyes bore through their very soul, feeling a bit of an outcast as she's unaware of what was going on.

" N-nothing! Nanami! It's completely nothing! Right, guys?" Otoya laughed it off, raising Haruka's suspicions even higher as she narrowed her eyes quite dangerously.

" You know, " she trailed off, the other members gulping at her tone, " Nothing _always_ means something." She said as imaginary arrows stabbed their chest.

" u-uh, you see." Syo started off, ignoring the looks his bandmates shot him, " It's just... we were playing a game, but the game is ove-"

" Don't think the game is over, dear kouhais." Reiji interrupt as he banged the door open followed by Ai, Camus and Ranmaru.

" We haven't done anything yet." Ai continued.

" Most of us." Ranmaru shot Camus an annoyed look as the blonde man gave him a smirk.

" It seems we were not the only participants in the game." Tokiya stated, amused.

" Umm, please tell me what you are talking about?" Haruka said, her tone sounded pleading, her head felt dizzy.

" Haha, Nana-chan! You're so cute!" Reiji tutted, pinching Haruka's cheek, successfully diverting her attention to the pain and the question of said game slipped her mind.

" Mou, Reiji~ that hurts." Haruka pouted, mindful of the jealous glares towards Reiji as Haruka said his first name.

Her eyes travelled onto the next person to Reiji, Ai Mikaze. She bowed to him and sent him a small smile.

" Ai-senpai, it's good to see you again." She greeted, again fully aware of the daggers now directed towards the cyan-haired.

" Likewise, Haruka." He bowed slightly, a ghostly smile present. Haruka then looked at Ranmaru before bowing again.

" Kurosaki-senpai, hello." She said softly, frowned when all she did received was a huff.

" Kurosaki-senpai?" she questioned when he walled up and stood next to her, his hands in his pocket jeans as he refused to look at her in the eyes.

" Don't you think it's unfair for you to call all of my bandmates by their first name except me?" he asked softly, a tinge of pink unmistakably present on his cheeks.

Haruka chucked softly as she looked up at him. " Yes, Ranmaru-senpai." Pink turn to red on his cheeks as he stole a glance towards Haruka and met her eyes before furiously looking away again.

He huffed, " Much better."

" Is that..." Camus suddenly spoke, trailing off as his finger pointed out the cupcakes on the table, Haruka gulped nervously.

' I'm dead.' She thought in her head.

" Is that the cupcakes..." he trailed off again as his eyes landed on the suspect. He had to refrain from strangling someone as he saw her nodding, already answering the unsaid question.

He sighed, massaging his temples as he shrugged it off moments later.

" Camus-senpai, I'm sorry for not asking your permission." Haruka bowed apologetically.

He waved it off, " Just forget about it."

" Hey! Why does Nanami has to call you by your first name! We met her first!" Syo shouted, voicing everyone's discontent.

The Quartet Night members smirked, adding fuel to fire as a tick formed on Syo's head and smoke started to come out of his ears.

" Ne, Nanami." Otoya spoke up, his cheeks tainted with red.

" Umm, first- me- you- please- name?" Otoya blew up, his face was as red as a tomato and his eyes were in circles as his words came out incoherent and all over the place.

Haruka tilted her head in confusion as Ren chuckled at the others' silliness.

" What he meant was he wants you to call him by his first name, My Lady." Ren said seductively, pushing his bangs back as he went over.

" Though, I feel the same." He took her hand and kissed it as he winked. She blushed.

" We all do." Masato spoke up.

" Uh..." Haruka felt uncertain settlesettling in her as she contemplated to accept their request but nonetheless, she nodded.

" Alright." She breathed out before smiling to them.

" It'll probably be best if you remove the honorific too." Tokiya requested to which Haruka felt

" It'll probably be best if you remove the honorific in my name. " Tokiya requested to which Haruka felt heavy to accept.

" Me too, if you don't mind?" Ren asked and Masato nodded as he came to an agreement.

She sighed when they sent her a look full of hope, leaving her nothing but to comply.

" Okay. Tokiya, Masato, Ren, Otoya-kun, Syo-kun , Natsuki-kun, Cecil-san?" They all nodded in content.

" Now that everyone is satisfied..." Reiji spoke up, moving closer to Haruka and making them jump as they forgot the QN members were there as well, " It's out turn now." He said cheekily,

Before he and the other QN members _ran._

With Haruka as their 'hostage'.

"Huh? Wha-" Otoya was the first to realise what happened as he screamed to wake his other bandmates to life, before they too, ran after them.

" Huh? Reiji? Why are we running?" Haruka asked in confusion as she ran with Reiji since they were holding hands.

" We're just having fun, Nana-chan!"

" Hey! Stop and give Haruka back!" she heard someone yelled from behind and definitely, STARISH had ran after them.

She sighed at her predicament. ' What a day.'

She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she was _done_. Done with all of _this._ ' Fun? This is fun? I'll show you what's really fun.'

Just as they were going to turn into a corner, Haruka snatched back her hand and before she fled, she turned and-

" Catch me if you can!" she stuck her tongue out and disappeared by the corner.

" What! Find her!" she chuckled when she heard the QN members panicked.

' Serve them right for treating me like some sort of toy.' She smirked as she thought.

Right before she could run again, just in case Quartet Night and STARISH were near, she bumped into someone.

" Huh? What is the goddess doing, running around? " The man asked as Haruka looked up to him, afraid that her guess might be correct.

She had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

" Mind if I join?" Otori Eeiichi asked as his lips turn into what they call an evil smirk.

' Seriously, give me a break.' She sighed.

* * *

 _ **Please tell me how you think of this chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**ENJOY THE 22** **nd** **CHAPTER!**

* * *

" Mind if I join?" Otori Eeiichi asked as his lips turn into what they call an evil smirk.

' Seriously, give me a break.' She sighed.

* * *

Luck was on her side when she _finally!_ Managed to shake them off her tail as she turned into a corner and they lost sight of her.

She panted for air as she lean on the wall before her eyes caught sight of a door and on a whim, went in.

As she went in, the first thing she noticed was that the room was dark as the windows were closed by curtains, blocking all light from entering.

She walked to the couch, landing with a soft thud before releasing the breath she didn't knew she was holding. All that commotion had started to take a toll on her.

" I guess a short nap won't hurt." She muttered to herself as her head landed on the arm rest before drifting off to sleep.

On the other hand with STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT ( along with HEAVENS ), had searched every corner and every rock in the place in search of their composer. They had even consider to call the police, worried that their dear composer had been taken by perverted, nasty monsters with nothing but indecent doings in their head.

They shuddered.

* * *

" _Soon, my love."_

Haruka fluttered her eyes open. ' A dream?' her eyes stared up to the ceiling, mindlessly. ' No, it couldn't be. It sounded so real.' She thought back.

Frowning and groaning at the sudden pain that shot through her head, she clutched her head as she sat up slowly.

Her mind pondered on the last words in her dreams but oddly, that was the only thing she could remember. Though, it had sounded so real. As if someone had whispered it in her ear.

Only then, she noticed the sheer darkness she was in.

" Where am I?" she whispered to herself as she scanned her room and memories of earlier events flashed in her mind. Her eyes widened.

" What time is it?!" she half-shouted as she rose on her feet and dashed out of the room.

Her eyes squinted through the hallways, the sudden light invading her eyes, hurting them in the process as she turned and-

" HARU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" A crying blond glomped onto Haruka, sending both of them to the ground, the latter being under the large man and to say the least, their position would no doubt raise some _suspicions._

Whilst the rest had their eyes bulged out and some were releasing their breath after constant worrying as STARISH excluding Natsuki, trying to pry off the latter off Haruka, only then the true chaos ensued.

Questions bombarded her person, _mercilessly._

" Nana-chan! Where were you?!" Reiji's voice was loud and sounded as if he was scolding but it was evident, Haruka knew.

Not only him, they were all worried.

" You were gone for three hours! We were worried sick!" Otoya continued the _scolding_ session.

" Yeah! We searched everywhere for you!"

" Why did you ran away and hide from us?!"

" Why did you run in the first place?!"

" We almost called the police to search for you!"

At some point they all stopped and Haruka finally let a breath of relief out. Until Reiji came up and pulled her in for a hug.

" But I'm so glad you're safe."

Feeling awkward at the stares they were getting, Haruka hesitantly return the hug but didn't regret afterwards when she felt Reiji's muscles relax.

The rest did nothing but look at the scene before while some of them had their eyes trained on Haruka, inspecting for any injury and feeling relieved when they saw none.

Reiji finally lets her go as she bowed and looking apologetic, " I'm sorry for worrying you, everyone."

" Where were you this whole time?" Cecil asked as she looked at him.

" Huh? I was in that room." Haruka said nonchalantly while pointing to the wooden door not far from their spot. Baffled looks shared between them.

" I personally went and search for you in that room myself but there was no one there." Masato spoke as the rest nodded, that was what the former had said when they were searching for her.

" But the past is the past. As long as you're safe now." Tokiya said, ending the discussion.

They all smiled at her except the HEAVENS members, Eiichi, Nagi and Kira as they made no sound and stood at the back. However, while their existence was completely forgotten by everyone else, Haruka took notice of them and a question invaded her mind.

" Ano, I've been wondering for awhile now. But why are HEAVENS here?" Abruptly, they turned their head towards Eiichi who had chuckled in a way that sent chills down her spine.

A smirk pulled on his lips as he made his way beside Haruka, " That's because-!" Eiichi held his hand up, halting Nagi from saying anything further.

" That... you have to ask your director." and,

They took off. With Haruka.

They stood frozen until it clicked that the 3 members of HEAVENS had took their precious composer.

" AFTER THEM!" but it was already too late.

Just as Syo, being the most athletic among them, almost caught up with Eiichi, who had Haruka in his grasp,

A limousine appeared with the rest of HEAVENS.

Immediately, they threw themselves in and drove off, leaving STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT in their dust.

In the limousine, Haruka never felt so tensed in her life, surrounding by 7 men she barely knew aside from making a song for them once and coincidental meetings once in awhile.

Things were not going well with her these days.

' Eiichi-san, Nagi-kun, Sumeragi-san.' She thought to herself, glancing one to another from her left side.

' and the rest... Kiryuin Van, Hyuga Yamato, Amakusa Shion and Otori Eiji, Eiichi-san's younger brother. I've never talk to them before. Not formally anyway.' She thought again.

Wondering how to address them, Haruka never noticed the glances she received from time to time as her gaze were thrown out on the road, unaware of their destination.

" Ha-chan." She startled.

Turning to her right, her skin almost jumped at the proximity between Van and her as she unconsciously moved away to her left which accidently hit Eiichi.

" Van." Eiichi sent the latter a look, as warning.

" It's best if you don't bother my goddess as long as she stays." Or else.. was what left unsaid but Van heard it clearly well as he immediately backed off but didn't miss the chance to wink to Haruka.

Although, Haruka's mind had short-circuited. ' as long as I stay? When did I-'

" How long does she have to stay?" Yamato grumbled, clearly not pleased at the sudden addition in number among them.

" Who knows." Eiichi shrugged off, not knowing the answer yet the sly grin on his face said otherwise.

" Anoo.. do I have a say in this?" Haruka asked, her voice coming out more softly than expected, obviously nervous and embarrassed.

" We all don't have a say in this." A voice snapped, hissing as Nagi looked out of the window in boredom. Even an idiot could tell the youngest teen idol was pissed.

Haruka's eyes widened in surprise. " Then, why are you doing this?" it came out more of a whisper but she knew everyone had heard her clearly.

No one made an effort to answer her question as they sat in silence. Haruka fidgeted in her seat, feeling restless in the tension atmosphere before turning to Eiichi.

" Eiichi- san?"

" Ask _him_ yourself." Was the short answer before her cellphone rang.

" Hello?" Haruka picked up the call.

Her eyes glanced towards Eiichi, the latter sent her a look that told her he knew something she don't, which made her feel unsettling in the pit of stomach.

Saotome's voice boomed through the cellphone, but it all tuned out in Nagi's ears as he glared through the window. _Bored_.

' Why are we even doing this?' He thought in distaste as he glanced to the composer as she had her mouth open and eyes as wide as dinner plates.

" _What?" Eiichi asked in surprise, unbelieving at what he was hearing from the man before him._

" _Was my order not clear enough?" his voice sounded stern as the man's eyes bore a hole through his son's figure._

 _Raging Otori was serious._

 _Eiichi cleared his throat as he regain his composure, " I'm sorry but kidnap Nanami Haruka? You must be out of your mind." He bit his lips as he let those words slipped his mouth._

 _Raging raised his eyebrows before he smiled, amused._

" _This is an order from Shining himself." Eiichi nod and bowed before turning around toward the exit of the office that belonged to the man._

" _Eiichi." Said man turned to face a sly grin from the director, " You know what to do."_

 _Eiichi couldn't hide his grin as he, too, had the same idea. Whether they stood a chance or not, or Haruka stubbornness, it wouldn't hurt to try to persuade the girl to join HEAVENS._

The call ended when Eiichi was thrown out from his stupor as Haruka's eyes met his own ones. The look on the other's face was shocked with a mix of surprise, her lips mouthed a small 'o' and her eyes were as big as dinner plates, before morphing to disbelief.

She sighed, exasperating and in defeat and hung her head down. He smirked.

" Anything bothering your mind, my goddess?" Eiichi spoke, lifting her head to face him, noting the smirk pulled on his lips. She gritted her teeth.

" How could you agree to this?" She threw him an accusing look. Before he could answer, she turned to the rest.

" All of you. " she continued, throwing accusing glares to each and one of them.

" It was an order, Ha-chan." Van answered, stating the obvious. His deep silk voice diverted all eyes towards him.

" Besides, it'll be fun." Haruka had to hold back a scoff.

'Fun? Let's see if you'll have _fun_ tomorrow.' Haruka thought, remembering her acting role of the day for tomorrow.

The limousine came to an abrupt stop, Haruka moved to look out the window and almost immediately recognised the building. It belonged to none other than Raging Otori.

" Ano.. what are we doing here?" Her eyes set to meet ones of Eiichi.

"Indeed." Eiichi said, his smirk widening and his gaze calculative. " Why?" sounding more of a statement rather than a question.

Haruka stared. ' What does that even mean?'

Wondering what he meant by that, Haruka's head tilted to the side. Unaware of the sudden appearance of moe flowers surrounding her as the guys ( most of them ) had to suppress the urge to gawk at the adorable sight.

Apparently, someone voiced out the exact same thought. Only harsher.

" What the hell does that mean?!" Yamato snapped, already upset as it is.

" It means you were brought here under _my_ orders." A voice came out of nowhere.

They looked around, out of the limousine but found no figure until they noticed the chauffeur moved. Only then, they realised he _was not_ their chauffeur. The man turned around, taking off his plain black driving cap before turning to them.

Manly shrieks and screams were heard around one meter radius.

Raging smirked, " Now get out and go to my office."

* * *

Haruka and HEAVENS was perched on the sofa in Raging's office, the man had his back facing them for a while on his chair behind his desk. It had been deafeningly quiet as bullets of sweats trickled down her neck. The tense was overwhelming!

Haruka fidgeted beside Eiichi (the man never once left her side), her eyes gazing up and down of the chair, which Raging had been sat on. The man made no move for the past minutes.

How the man could've gotten to his office first when he had to park the limousine somewhere was beyond her understanding. Surely, finding a park of a limousine is not easy.

" Do you know of this?" Haruka heard Eiji whispered to his brother. Eiichi shrugged and shook his head.

But his eyes glassed over Haruka, the smirk on display. A chill ran down her spine as she bit her lip and diverted her eyes somewhere else.

" Is there a reason for us to be here? This is just a waste of time." Hyuuga Yamato spoke in clear disinterest, whipping all heads to his direction.

Eiichi faked cough, catching Yamato's attention and giving him a glare, as if a warning. Yamato grumbled before crossing his arms and falling back to the couch.

Once again, it was silent.

" Nanami Haruka."

" Y-Yes!" Haruka squeaked, her skin jumped.

Feint chuckles were heard around her because of her reaction ( which honestly, they found it cute ) and Haruka's lips turned into a pout, blush creeping up her face. But she ignored it and continue to give all her attention to the man before her.

Raging turned, facing the lot. The grin never once left his face as his eyes scanned her up and down, the gaze sending chills down her spine. Haruka could no longer take the gaze so she stared down, as if the floor is now the most interesting thing in the world.

She gulped.

" Speak up, girl. I sense thousands of questions plaguing your mind." Raging said in his stern voice in all seriousness.

She fidgeted in her seat, nervous. " Why did you decided to kidnap me?"

The man roared in laughter while some of HEAVEN's members shot her a confusing look.

'Didn't she just talked this with Shining? So why is she asking this again?' they sighed.

" That, my child, is already answered by Shining. And _kidnapping_ is a bit too much, don't you think?"

" What else would you say to someone who's been taken somewhere against her will?!" Her voice raise an octave but her immediate response, the slapping her mouth shut has prove that she regretted it.

Fortunately, Raging decided to let that slide and continue to ruffle her feathers.

He chuckled, " But as you know, this wasn't my decision either. I simply agreed to his _idea_ and let things take into place."

Haruka gritted her teeth. " Then why did _you_ agree?" not minding if she sounded rude, Haruka let the anger seep in her mind, taking full control.

" Merely out of curiosity." Was he simple answer and that, may have added fuel to fire.

" _I do not like being treated as if I am a mere puppet!"_ she shouted and stomped to the door, only to found out the door was locked.

" Open this door!" She yelled, overwhelmed anger seeping in as tears threatened to fall. Her hands forced the knob to spin, not caring at all if it will damage the door. All she wanted was a break.

She was tired, damn it! Tired of all of this.

" Haruka." Eiichi called out to her, his voice suddenly sounding so gentle but Haruka wasn't in her right mind to notice.

" Stay away!" Eiichi halted his steps in coming closer, his eyes widened. The composer he knew was strong inside and out, but now all that's left is this vulnerable girl. What happen to that composer?

" I..." she broke into sobs, her legs gave away as she slid down the door. " just... please..." tears falling like waterfalls.

All that witnessed that can't deny it. They felt their heart wrenched when they heard her cries.

Eiji sent a look of pity towards the girl and motioned forward before squatting down next to her. Cautiously and gently, he soothe her with calming whispers and rubbing her back in circular motions.

Haruka's sobs soon died down and Eiji helped her get up. Haruka inched herself closer to Eiji, the warmth that came from his body was calm and she appreciated it.

" Let's go, Nanami-san." He whispered before sending a glance towards all of them and a look to his _father_.

A look that said it all, he was disappointed.

One by one, they all left the building and this time, Haruka had never once let go of Eiji, the warmth and his whispers and humming was the comfort she needed.

Eiji, initially he was doing it purely on instinct. He couldn't let the composer build up anymore stress, he admit, he was worried. But the tingling feeling, the sensation when she's in his hold was entirely something different, something he wanted to hold onto dearly.

He knew one thing, realised it and wanted it.

He needs to protect Nanami Haruka, at all costs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Even if the rest had been thinking the same thing, not exactly but slightly similar, they all had something else in mind.

For Eiji, of course.

* * *

 _ **WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?**_

 _ **THX FOR READING!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**ENJOY THE 23** **rd** **CHAPTER!**

 **Thx for the review,** **IcedMelonTea, Athena1242**

* * *

" _CAN'T YOU SEE THAT EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU IS PROOF THAT I LOVE YOU!? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!"_ the dream slowly faded.

Haruka woke up with the sound of birds chirping.

She groaned, moving her hand to the side until it hit something solid. Her eyes widened and glanced to the side slowly and-

" _AAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

The figure immediately woke up and faced Haruka, and Haruka, never have been so scared in her life did the most rational thing ever.

" Ah! NANAMI-SAN?!"

She fainted.

* * *

Argues and whines went deaf to Haruka as she chuckled, remembering back how terrified she was when she saw something akin to a monster, beast, et cetera, the moment she woke up. She glanced again to Eiji.

It was hard, but she managed to suppress her laughter at Eiji's unfortunate predicament.

Seeing the group surrounding Eiji, it was no doubt who was the culprit. Looking back at Eiji, Haruka felt like hitting herself for thinking that Eiji wasn't human.

It wasn't a monster nor a beast, no. In fact, it was Eiji, whose face was doodled and scribbled on with a black marker.

The blank ink had all spread on his face in different shapes and words, such as _idiot!_ , _Cheat!_ ,and shapes of dislike ( a very good attempt of drawing, Haruka thought), a stuck out tongue and panda eyes. Oh! And shit/crap/faeces, whatever people call it these days.

' Would explain why he looked like a monster at first glance.' She thought to herself, again trying to muffle her laugh.

As if seeing her pitiful attempt to restraint her laugh, Eiichi smirked and commented, " Even our goddess find it hilarious."

Immediately, everyone looked at her but her laugh died down in time for them not to catch it. Except Eiji as his face is now so red that could've put a tomato to shame.

" It's not!" she retorted, before looking at the side, " Okay maybe a little." She mumbled, before looking back to Eiji and bit her lips, she couldn't stop the smile for surfacing as again, she tried ( and miserably failed ) to suppress her laughter.

" See? I told you." Nagi said when he heard Haruka mumbled before laughing himself.

"Nanami- saaaan. " Eiji spoke in a monotonous tone but it sounded suspiciously like a whine to Haruka but she paid no heed as she continue to chuckle.

" I'm sorry, Eiji. It's just... too ... funny." She said in between laughs, already panting out of breath and wiping her tear that escaped her eyes.

After all the racket caused by HEAVENS, Haruka took a quick bath and went down to have breakfast. ( Van, much to Haruka's discomfort, had showed her around their mansion. The structure and place had been surprisingly similar to the mansion where QUARTET NIGHT AND STARISH including her stayed. So it was easy to find anything and anyone there. Though when the tour should've ended in approximately 20 minutes, Van had prolonged it to an hour.

It was exhausting to handle his tacks and flirting attempts on asking her out on dates, at times. But she was used to Ren's behaviour, which she was grateful for. " Ha-chan. " Van suddenly called out to her when he showed her their studio.

Haruka, who had been silent all the time, slightly flinched. " Yes, Kiryuin-san." She spoke politely.

Van chuckled, " Ha-chan, I told you to call me Van."

" It would not be fair to the others." She simply replied.

" Well, aren't you being unfair to me?" Van pouted, his eyes staring straight into hers. 'Deja vu' she thought.

" No." An arrow stabbed straight through Van's heart.

' 11 win, 0 loss.' She smiled victoriously.)

And so, they ate their breakfast quietly. A frilly pink dress that reached below her knee adorn the petite girl, causing some stolen glances from the boys but of course, was _completely_ oblivious by their dear soon-to-be-composer.

Until her phone buzzed and Haruka flipped it open, the message came from Shining. As usual, it consist of her role for the day and Haruka couldn't curse her luck more.

' But why would he message me the role again? He just told me in the phone yesterday.' She wondered.

 **An emotional girl that's incapable of containing her emotions, at all.**

She clicked her tongue, earning confused look from HEAVENS' members. Yamato, being the aggressive and hot-headed of the bunch, was pissed at the ill-mannered act of the girl.

" It is rude to play with your phone while eating." He growled but was soon shocked when he received not a polite nod and an "I'm sorry"

But instead was a stink eye and a harsh remark of " Do you think I care?" which did not only stunned him but also the rest.

Gone now, the polite, soft-spoken Haruka that they knew.

' Van did say about having fun _,_ right? Heh.' She smirked at the evil plan she had in her mind.

' Have _fun,_ boys.'

" Haruka, that was uncalled for. Yamato was right after all. " Eiichi defended, a frown on his forehead.

Haruka placed down her fork and spoon, gracefully wipe her mouth with a napkin and stood up. Loudly, mind you.. and rudely.

" I'm sorry but last time I checked, what any of you say means nothing to me." She said harshly before leaving to her room.

Shion, being the first to recover from the shock cleared his throat, throwing the rest out of their stupor as well.

" What's gotten into her?" Nagi grumbled, continuing back to eat but his eyes would occasionally glance to the door, a bit hoping that she'll come back.

" She's not important so why care?" Shion said nonchalantly, before he too continue eating.

" That's not true."

* * *

Back to Haruka, she was on her bed, staring up the ceiling while waiting for something. Anything.

" I'm bored." She blurted out before rolling around her bed, her mind refreshed back to what she'd done earlier.

" Was I too much? Maybe I shouldn't be so rude." She talked softly, sitting up.

Suddenly remembering STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, she checked her cell and found tons of miss calls and messages, she groaned.

' I'm not in the mood for this.'

Knock. Knock.

" Haruka? You in there?" Eiichi asked, his voice sounded oddly gentle.

Haruka stared at the door, she could make out all 7 shadows from the light under the door. She sighed.

" Yes." She mumbled, silently hoping they would just leave her alone.

" Can you please open the door?" This time, Eiji spoke, his voice was soothing as he requested and Haruka felt tempted to comply.

" Why?" again, another short reply/ question.

" JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Yamato's voice boomed through the door causing Haruka to screech.

But that didn't end yet as banging of the door came not long after.

Haruka was frightened and tears poured out, her sobs heard from the other side of the door when the banging ceased and the sound of jiggling of keys made Haruka's eyes widen.

Although, she continued crying. It was her acting role, after all.

" Haruka?" Eiji was the first to come in the room, quickly going over to Haruka and noticed the trails of tear.

" Ha-chan is crying. This is your fault!" Van's voice raise an octave, grabbing the hem of Yamato's shirt and lifting him up slightly higher.

Haruka felt guilty, but her act is more important so she continued crying and it became louder every seconds past, making everyone in the room to panic.

Including Kira.

" Van! Don't fight, you'll make her more upset!" Shion spoke, nearing the girl and trying ( and failing ) to calm her down.

" Ah! I'm sorry, Ha-chan! Please don't cry." Van panicked.

Haruka, with the slightest evil, sadistic that exist within her, cried harder. And panicked them even more.

" Haruka-nee, please don't cry. Let's go shopping, ne? " Nagi sounded pleading, almost making Haruka laugh.

" Nanami." Kira suddenly spoke, silencing everyone including Haruka's cries.

Their hopes went up when Haruka faces up to Kira.

He started singing, 'It's beautiful ' Haruka noted in mind.

She was quiet for sometime and the others release a breath of relief. Until Haruka was so moved, she started crying again and this time, Kira was the main target of their wrath.

" Ah! She's crying again!"

" Aw, come on! Give us a break already!"

" You're not helping!"

" Stop your singing, it's making her cry more!"

" Someone make her shut up!"

" Haruka please don't cry!"

" Let's play a game!"

Haruka's face lit up, building their hopes up as she faces Nagi, who had suggested them playing a game.

" What game?" Haruka asked, her eyes sparkled as she slipped into another character.

Though, her eyes never missed the relief breaths they released the moment her attention was solely focused on the youngest idol in the group.

" Umm... how about Truth or Dare?" Nagi fiddled with his thumb as he suggests the game, hoping the game could caught her interest and soon, formed a small smile when said girl nodded.

"Only if I will be the only one asking and daring."

Sending a look to agree with her conditions to his other bandmates, they formed a circle on the floor of Haruka's room with a pencil in the centre before asking Haruka to do the honour of spinning the pencil.

It pointed to Eiichi.

" Truth." Eiichi said almost immediately, not giving a chance for someone to make the choice for him.

Haruka made a face of disappointment, Eiichi noticed but flinched seconds later when Haruka looked at him with predators' eyes.

"Eiichi-san." All eyes landed on Haruka as her lips parted to ask the question.

" If you were gay, who would you have a crush on in HEAVENS?"

Gasps were heard while Eiichi hung his head down. They all stared at him, actually feeling terrified of his answer while Haruka was chuckling inside.

' He hadn't even answer yet, all of them looked so scared.' She mused, glancing at their faces turning pale as every second passes.

Then, Eiichi faces up. With a smirk that sent chills down their spine.

" EEEEEKK!"

The boys magically transported at the corner of the room, the smirk on Eiichi's face was creepy as his eyes observed them up and down.

Haruka burst out laughing.

" GAHAHAHAHAHAH, YOU ALL SCREECHED LIKE A GIRL!" Haruka shouted in between laughs.

Eiichi chuckled, " No, that will never happen. Next."

Haruka pouted but did as said as she spun the pencil and it pointed to Yamato.

"Truth or dare?"

Being the idiot who loves fights and challenges, he answered, "Dare."

And Haruka grinned.

" I want you to... dance like a ballerina!" She exclaimed, earning gasps and dropping of jaws from the idols.

" What! No way!" Yamato objected, swinging his hand from left to right harshly.

" But..." Haruka's voice went soft and sobs were already coming from her as her eyes began to water.

" Crap, she's gonna cry!"

" No, please don't cry!"

"Yamato, just do as she say!"

" Ugh, fine!"

" Yeay!" She tutted before disappearing with Yamato, dragging the latter somewhere and coming back into their sight.

Their breath hitched.

Jaws dropped and eyes as big as saucers, Haruka could practically read their thought and all of them had obviously screamed ' What the heck!' in their mind and Haruka chuckled.

Her eyes glanced onto her masterpiece. Not exactly but still. It was art, in her own way and an accomplishment in her book.

Yamato stood there, fidgeting every once in a while, the blush never left his cheeks as his face turn into a scowl and his eyes landed anywhere but their direction as he knew he is now their centre of attention; just the thought of it made him cringe, uneasy as he pulled down the skirt that reached just above his thigh which was covered by white stockings, highlighting the pink colour of the skirt.

Eiichi's mind short-circuited, 'skirt?' he blinked several times.

Before he started laughing, full body quaking and the others soon followed, amused and pitying the unfortunate predicament that had befell on the other all the same. Haruka, too, wore a small smile, apparently very amused.

" Oh shut up before I kill all of you!" The threat was considerably weak as the other's face was all covered in shade of red, he grumbled when he realised that they won't shut up and decided to just get the damn dare done and over with.

So, he _twirled like a fucking ballerina._

His hand raised up, index fingers touched one another above his head and his leg popped up as if he was a love-struck girl kissing the boy of her dream, as he spun not so fast but not too slowly; he doesn't want this torture to last _that_ long, damn it! -as his mind cursed, think of all the profanities he knew towards everything and everyone.

Though, his face was blank throughout the spin which made him looked like he gave in full surrender. (Haruka couldn't contain her laugh when the thought that Yamato was actually enjoying this; honestly, the high fighting spirited boy indulging in something as girly as ballerina? Unimaginable! )

After a few spins, he stopped and send a glare towards Haruka, the latter willed herself not to flinched, " Happy now?" Yamato mocked but Haruka just smiled in satisfaction.

" Yes." Yamato scowled.

But he found himself smiling a little when he saw the sparkle in Haruka's eyes, which made him felt quite _pleasant._ It was pleasant to see her happy, that realisation however, made him wanted to punch himself.

' She's just a girl.' He reminded.

' Just a girl. STARISH's composer, no less. Our rival. Our greatest enemy. Which means she's the enemy.'

His eyes harden, glaring into the space of the thought of it.

' So why-' his gaze diverted to Haruka, the bright smile still on her lips and eyes that ignites the spark of life within which unconsciously blew his aforethought away.

A small smile bloomed as he stared.

" Wait." Haruka's voice suddenly sounded urgent and her was serious, causing all to alert and paid close attention to her.

Until her lips smile a goofy smile, " Did someone record it?" before they all laughed in sync, while some voiced out their disappointment.

Yamato groaned.

" Oh my god, I'll kill you all. And kill myself, I swear. Please. Stop." Yamato admonished while Haruka laughed it off.

" Okay. Okay. Now, next." She spun the pencil.

As of time had slowed down, they waited nervously until it stopped and it pointed to Haruka.

" Truth or dare?" Nagi asked almost immediately.

" Hmmm..." Haruka wondered before her eyes landed on Yamato, sensing the malicious glint in the other's eyes if she chose dare and no doubt who will be the one daring her.

" Truth" Haruka decided to take the safest choice.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Did you enjoy it?**

 **THX FOR READING!**


	24. I'M SORRY!

Hey,

I know I said I didn't want to abandon this story. But I really don't have any inspiration left and with that, this fic is officially **_DISCONTINUED._**

Again, I'm sorry.

However, if you're reading my knb fics, I'm not giving them up cause I love Kuroko a bit too much and that itself is one of the reasons why I can't continue this story.

Sincerely,

Your evil author


End file.
